Une main tendue
by fanncis
Summary: Deux enquêtes vont révélés le passée d'un membre de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**FANNCIS – UNE MAIN TENDUE**

**Titre: Une main tendue **

**Auteurs : Fanncis, **

**Bêta: jaina, Cissy. **

**Résumé: des découvertes, des révélations ...**

**Genre : UA **

**Avertissement: c'est un UA, les dates d'entrées de chacun au NCIS changent, ou en tout cas pour la plupart des protagonistes. Les anciennes affectations de certains persos changent aussi, ainsi que la façon dont certains se sont rencontrés. **

**Pairing: aucun. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 Découverte:**

**28 Octobre 2008**

Tous les membres de l'équipe mettaient un point final à leurs rapports, impatients de finir pour pouvoir prendre une pause bien méritée après une enquête particulièrement exténuante, quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Ce dernier retint une grimace et décrocha avec sa brusquerie habituelle

**-Gibbs ! **

**-...**

**-On sera prêt** dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher

Trois têtes, cachant difficilement leur manque d'enthousiasme, se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement.

**-Prenez vos affaires. On part pour le USS Truman, il y a eu un double meurtre **ordonna Gibbs.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, acquise avec l'habitude, toute l'équipe se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs appela Ducky pour l'informer que deux corps allaient lui être envoyés dans la journée.

**Océan atlantique : USS Harry S. Truman**

Après un trajet en vol prioritaire pas franchement très confortable, l'avion de liaison parvint enfin à destination. Sur place, l'équipe fut accueillie par le lieutenant général.

**Pont d'envol**

DiNozzo, Ziva et McGee se dirigeaient vers le quartier des officiers quand une exclamation retentit dans leurs dos.

**-Shogun ? **

À ce mot, Tony s'arrêta net et se retourna brusquement pour voir qui venait de parler.

**-Shogun, j'y crois pas ! C'est bien toi ! **

Un homme en combinaison de pilote s'avança vers eux et étreignit un Tony muet de stupeur pour lui donner une franche accolade.

**-Cobra **finit par murmurer Tony quand il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

**-Au moins, tu n'as pas oublié mon nom, **dit le dénommé Cobra en souriant.** Tu viens d'être affecté sur le Truman ? J'adorerais revoler avec toi ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire... **

L'homme avait un débit de paroles qui n'avait rien à envier à Abby. Tony le savait et il décida de le stopper avant qu'il n'en dise trop à son goût. Il était conscient des regards curieux que Ziva et McGee leur lançaient et ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir subir un 'interrogatoire' en règle de leur part. Il s'écarta doucement mais fermement.

**-Cobra, calme-toi, **dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait sur sa discrétion.** Je ne suis plus dans la navy, je suis un agent du NCIS depuis cinq ans. **

**-Oh, suis désolé de l'apprendre ! **s'exclama Cobra, ne semblant pas se formaliser du regard insistant que lui jetait Tony. ** Pas que tu bosses pour le NCIS mais que tu ne voles plus. Tu étais un sacré bon pilote... **

_« Et merde ! »_

Ziva et McGee écoutaient la conversation avec un intérêt non déguisé, toujours curieux de découvrir des bribes du passé de leur partenaire car ce dernier se montrait toujours extrêmement discret à ce sujet. Ils haussèrent leurs sourcils d'étonnement en entendant cette dernière phrase et échangèrent un regard interrogatif. _Tony…pilote ?_

**-Je suis désolé, Cob, **le coupa Tony avant qu'il n'en dise encore davantage. ** Je dois y aller, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Mais si tu veux, on peut se voir ce soir quand j'aurai fini et parler du bon vieux temps. **

**-Je veux, mon n'veu ! **répliqua Cobra avec un grand sourire joyeux.

**-Bon, on y va, **dit Tony à l'intention de ses co-équipiers en reprenant sa progression vers le quartier des officiers.

Ziva et McGee lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas et, dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de Cobra, ils se mirent à cuisiner leur ami.

**-Tu nous racontes ce qui se passe ? **demanda Ziva sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Tony soupira en maudissant intérieurement l'indiscrétion de son ancien partenaire.

**-Je suis vraiment obligé ? **grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

**-Oui ! **exigèrent en même temps McGee et Ziva.

Devant leur air résolu, il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à une explication et il dut bien se résoudre à répondre à leurs questions.

**-Bon, ok. Mais pas ici. **

Changeant de direction, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le mess, se prirent un café et allèrent s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart. McGee et Ziva fixèrent Tony du regard, l'invitant à parler.

**-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de pilote ? **demanda Ziva avec impatience.

**- Et bien…avant d'intégrer le NCIS, j'étais pilote de chasse. **

**-Pilote de chasse ? **s'exclama McGee avec surprise.

Il savait que Tony était dans l'armée avant de devenir agent fédéral, mais il était vraiment loin de penser que c'était en qualité de pilote de chasse.

**-Oui, McGee, pilote de chasse. Pourquoi, tu penses que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour ça ? **demanda Tony d'une voix sardonique.

McGee ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant la réflexion de son ami.

**-Non, non… bien sûr que non… **balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

**-Où as-tu fait tes classes ? **

**-Annapolis. **

**-Tu as été pilote pendant longtemps ? **interrompit Ziva en revenant sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

**-7 ans.**

**-Tu étais bien jeune pour être pilote, **remarqua-t-elle en faisant rapidement le calcul

**-C'est vrai, **reconnut Tony. **J'étais le plus jeune officier et j'avais beaucoup d'aptitudes.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pilotes plus alors ? **demanda McGee en fronçant les sourcils.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Tony qui resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix évasive.

**-J'ai été très gravement blessé au cours d'une mission. Depuis je ne peux malheureusement plus piloter.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? **interrogea Ziva.

Elle trouvait étrange que Tony – qui passait son temps à se vanter – ne leur ait jamais dit qu'il avait été pilote de chasse.

**-Je ne trouvais pas ça utile. ! **fit sèchement Tony en se levant et en leur jetant un regard glacial pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne leur en dirait pas plus. **Bon, on a une enquête à mener, ça va pas se faire tout seul. Allons-y !**

Il quitta le mess sans rien ajouter, McGee et Ziva sur les talons.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, entre passer la scène de crime ainsi que les quartiers des deux victimes au peigne fin et interroger leurs collègues de travail.

**Quartier Général – NCIS **

Quand Gibbs revint à leurs quartiers, ses subordonnés étaient déjà là en train de faire le résumé de leurs interrogatoires. Ziva et McGee en profitaient pour bombarder de questions un Tony visiblement agacé par la curiosité de ses collègues. L'arrivée de leur supérieur ne sembla pas les déranger le moins du monde et ils continuèrent à harceler leur ami

**-Tu es déjà allé au combat ?**

**-Oui, **répondit brièvement Tony en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré.

Gibbs, sentant que son agent était à deux doigts d'exploser décida d'intervenir pour clore l'interrogatoire.

**-Arrêtez d'embêter Tony avec vos questions ! On a un crime à résoudre, **grogna-t-il de son air le plus hargneux en les fusillant du regard**. **

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Ziva et McGee se turent aussitôt pour plonger le nez dans leurs dossiers.

Tony lança à Gibbs un regard de remerciement discret que ce dernier lui rendit en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe, épuisée par sa longue journée, était allée se coucher tôt. Gibbs, Tony et McGee partageaient une cabine tandis que Ziva était logée dans le quartier réservé aux femmes.

Gibbs se réveilla avec une envie pressante et se leva silencieusement pour aller se soulager. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que Tony n'était plus dans sa couchette et il décida de partir à sa recherche.

**1h du matin, Hangar avions : **

**-Je savais que je te trouverais là, **remarqua tranquillement Gibbs.

Tony se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de son supérieur résonner dans son dos.

**-Ça te manque ? **demanda ce dernier en venant se placer à ses côtés.

Tony ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le F/A-18 Hornet qui se trouvait devant lui.

**-Tu sais, tu pourrais demander au général de te faire la faveur de piloter. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te dirait pas non…**

**-Non, je ne pense pas, **répliqua Tony.

**-Pourquoi ? je suis sûr que pour un vol de routine, il ne serait pas contre. En plus, tu as déjà volé sur cet appareil donc ça ne te poserait pas de problème.**

**-Jethro, c'est pas ça** soupira t-il**. Je ne peux **_**plus**_** voler. Je suis mort de trouille rien qu'à l'idée de monter dans un avion de chasse. J'ai essayé un bon nombre de fois et, à chaque fois, c'est la même chose : sueurs froides, les mains qui tremblent, ma vue qui se trouble... et tout ça à l'arrêt. Alors imagine en plein ciel…**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? **demanda doucement Gibbs en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

**-Prétendre que je ne pouvais plus piloter pour des raisons médicales plutôt que par couardise, ça me simplifiait les choses. Et puis… je ne voulais pas te décevoir en te laissant voir que j'étais un lâche, **murmura Tony d'une voix étranglée.

**-Tony,tu ne m'aurais pas déçu, tu ne m'as **_**jamais**_** déçu, **dit Gibbs en l'attirant contre lui. ** J'aurais pu essayer de t'aider à vaincre cette peur. **

Tony secoua la tête d'un air dubitatif.

**-À chaque fois que je m'endors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir mon F-14 s'écraser… Je sens la présence de Cool Breeze, il est debout à côté de moi et me reproche de l'avoir tué. **

**-Tony, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter le crash...**

**-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, tu n'étais pas là. **

**-Je n'étais pas là certes, mais tu ne te souviens pas des raison du crash et on ****n'a**** pas voulu me dire la vérité. Même toi.**

**-Et je n'ai rien à te dire sur le sujet, sauf que je suis responsable de la mort de mon co-pilote. **

Gibbs soupira et renonça provisoirement de faire entendre raison à Tony. Ils avaient une enquête à boucler pour le moment et il fallait qu'ils concentrent toute leur énergie là-dessus.

_« Mais ce c'est que partie remise » _décida-t-il.

Dès qu'ils seraient rentrés sur Washington, il comptait bien remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il aiderait Tony à combattre ses démons, peu importait ce que ce dernier pouvait bien en dire.

**-Allez, viens, on en reparlera tranquillement à notre retour. **

**-Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'en ai pas envie, c'était dans une autre vie, maintenant elle est ici au NCIS. Voler, c'est fini pour moi **s'obstina Tony avec un visage fermé.

_« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » _rétorqua silencieusement Gibbs, tout aussi obstiné.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur cabine pour essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant de se remettre au boulot.

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. Question d'opinion

**Chapitre 2 :Question d'opinion **

Il leur fallut encore deux jours pour résoudre l'enquête. Deux jours pendant lesquels Tony avait feint d'aller bien, entre les questions trop insistantes de Ziva et de McGee sur son ancienne vie de pilote mixées aux visites incessantes de certains jeunes pilotes (Cobra avait été, bien entendu, incapable de tenir sa langue) qui voulaient absolument croiser la route du mythique Shogun, pilote chevronné et doué d'un exceptionnel talent pour voler mais également le plus jeune gradé au rang de lieutenant-colonel dans l'histoire de l'armée de l'air et ayant piloté à peu près tous les modèles d'avions et hélicoptère existants.

Tout cela avait fait remonter des flots de souvenirs chez Tony, notamment ceux de la terreur qu'il ressentait maintenant dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une cabine de pilotage. Mais, si Ziva et McGee avaient été dupes devant l'attitude nonchalante de Tony, Gibbs en revanche avait parfaitement ressenti le malaise éprouvé par son agent. Surtout la nuit quand celui ci se réveillait plusieurs fois en sursaut.

Ce fut au grand soulagement de Tony qu'ils finirent par découvrir que les deux victimes étaient homosexuelles et amants. Un des membres de l'équipage, connu pour son homophobie, l'avait découvert par hasard et avait tué les deux hommes pour 'éradiquer' les pédales dans l'armée, leur avait-il précisé avec hargne.

Une fois le meurtrier écroué et ses aveux dûment signés, il ne leur resta plus qu'à rassembler leurs affaires et à rentrer chez eux. Un hélicoptère vint rapidement les récupérer et ils retournèrent à Washington accompagnés de leur coupable.

Durant le vol de retour, Gibbs tenta de parler avec Tony, mais ce dernier se montra farouchement fermé à toute discussion, donc l'ex marine renonça provisoirement à insister, ne voulant pas créer une situation de conflit entre eux qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention de leurs collègues dans l'espace confiné de l'hélicoptère.

_« Ces derniers sont déjà suffisamment intrigués et curieux, pas la peine d'ajouter de l'eau à leur moulin » décida-t-il. _

Mais il ne comptait pas laisser Tony s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il était bien décidé à revenir sur ce que le jeune homme lui avait avoué dans le hangar à avions et à l'aider à exorciser ses peurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Washington, ils bouclèrent leur coupable dans une cellule et s'attelèrent immédiatement à la rédaction de leurs rapports, sachant que Gibbs ne les laisserait pas filer tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas finis. Gibbs avait demandé à Tony de l'attendre mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et se hâta de filer avec Ziva et McGee avant que son patron n'ait le temps de réagir.

_« Sale tête de mule ! _jura silencieusement ce dernier en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur ses trois agents. _ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me filer entre les pattes, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! » _

Il se leva à son tour et quitta les bâtiments du NCIS pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de son agent. Il fut franchement agacé, mais pas vraiment surpris, de ne pas y trouver Tony. Le jeune homme le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'il allait directement rappliquer chez lui pour avoir la conversation qu'il essayait désespérément d'éviter et il s'était bien gardé de rentrer.

Gibbs, qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur grâce au double des clés qu'il possédait, rongea son frein pendant deux bonnes heures puis, réalisant que Tony risquait de ne pas rentrer de la nuit, il se décida à retourner chez lui où il passa le reste de la nuit à travailler sur son bateau pour évacuer la colère qui grondait en lui.

**Le lendemain **

C'est avec une légère appréhension que Tony franchit les portes de l'ascenseur le matin suivant. Il redoutait la réaction de Gibbs qui, il en était absolument sûr, devait être furieux qu'il se soit « échappé » alors qu'il lui avait expressément demandé de l'attendre et surtout, qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui de la nuit. Heureusement, à son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas à son bureau. Seul McGee était là, Ziva n'étant pas encore arrivée.

**-Salut, le bleu !**

**-Bonjour, Tony. **

Le jeune homme s'installa rapidement à son poste de travail et se mit aussitôt à vérifier ses mails.

Ziva ne tarda pas à apparaître à son tour et salua ses collègues de travail.

**-Où est Gibbs ? **demanda-t-elle en ne voyant pas son supérieur à son bureau

**-Avec Vance **les informa McGee.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Gibbs réapparut dans le bullpen.

**-DiNozzo avec moi !** aboya-t-il aussitôt en le voyant.

Tony soupira et se leva à contrecœur pour suivre Gibbs jusque dans l'ascenseur. La cabine eut à peine le temps de se mettre en mouvement que son mentor la stoppa d'un geste brusque de la main, avant de se tourner vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

**-Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? je t'avais pourtant demandé de m'attendre ! **siffla-t-il d'un ton furieux**. En plus, je suis passé chez toi et tu n'y étais pas, je t'ai attendu plus de deux heures !**

**-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ce que je fais de mon temps libre ! Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? **rétorqua Tony avec la même agressivité sachant que l'attaque était la meilleures des défenses, surtout avec Gibbs.

**-Je voulais qu'on reparle de ce que tu m'as dit sur le porte-avion. **

**-Et bien moi, je n'avais pas envie d'en reparler ! Y a rien à dire, mis à part que, pour moi, le pilotage c'est fini, point barre ! Ce n'est pas grave après tout, j'adore mon boulot d'agent au NCIS. Si tu veux des excuses pour t'avoir menti à propos des réelles raisons qui font que j'ai renoncé à piloter, alors je m'excuse.**

**-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Tony, je veux juste t'aider.**

**-Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide à ce sujet ! Et d'ailleurs, la discussion est close !**

Tony le défia du regard avant de tendre la main pour redémarrer l'ascenseur.

_Mon œil, la discussion est close ! _Fulmina silencieusement Gibbs. _Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça Tony, tu vas devoir affronter ta phobie, crois-moi ! _se jura-t-il solennellement tandis que l'ébauche d'un plan pour aider Tony à surmonter sa terreur du pilotage fleurissait déjà dans son esprit. Que ce dernier le veuille ou non, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que Tony puisse de nouveau un jour prendre place dans un cockpit sans aucune crainte et avec confiance.

Ça n'était qu'une question de temps…

La journée était longue et ennuyeuse, il n'avait pas d'affaire et chacun bosser sur un cas froid. Gibbs lui était de nouveau bloqué au MTAC.

**-Tony ?**

**-Oui , McGee. **

**-Comment t'est venue l'envie de devenir pilote ? **

**-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça McCurieux ? Tu veux ajouter ça au passé de l'agent Tommy ?** répondit-il sarcastiquement

**-Je ne m'inspire pas de vous pour mon livre.**

**-Mais bien sur, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans l'alu. **

**-Quelle marmotte ?**

**-Laisse tomber Ziva . **

**-Si Gibbs me cherche je suis parti me chercher un café**

A peine Tony avait franchi les portes de l'ascenseur que Gibbs descendit les marches pour rejoindre son équipe.

**-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de harceler Tony avec vos questions ? Car si vous manquez de travail, je peux vous faire ranger les archives. **

**-Désolé patron. **Les deux agents se remirent vite au travail sans demander leur reste


	3. révélation

Un grand merci pour vos com's.

Chapitre 3 **Révélation **

3 novembre 2008

Il pleuvait à verse et ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau. Il frissonna en tirant sur le cadavre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il n'avait pas les idées vraiment claires mais il était cependant sûr d'une chose : il devait rapidement se débarrasser de ce corps avant de se faire pincer avec. Tétanisé par la peur et l'épuisement, il souleva à grand peine le cadavre pour tenter de le faire basculer de l'autre côté du pont.

**-Ne bougez plus ! Mettez vos mains bien en évidence ! **claqua soudain une voix autoritaire au moment où il allait enfin parvenir à ses fins.

Sans opposer de résistance, le jeune garçon obéit et lâcha aussitôt le corps qui retomba lourdement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se retourna ensuite lentement avec ses deux mains en l'air.

Deux flics le tenaient en joue. Dès qu'ils se furent assurés qu'il n'était pas armé, l'un des deux rengaina son arme et s'approcha de lui pour lui menotter les poignets dans le dos.

Des larmes coulèrent immédiatement sur son visage, se mêlant à l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau.

**-Laissez moi partir, par pitié**

**-Tu es en mauvaise position mon petit gars. **

**-Va falloir appeler le NCIS, ce type était militaire. **

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place il pleuvait encore, Gibbs donna à chacun sa tâche, et se dirigea vers la voiture de police où se trouvait le meurtrier présumé du militaire.

Une heure plus tard siège du NCIS.

Le jeune agent regardait à travers le miroir sans tain le pauvre gosse désemparé qui attendait qu'on viennent l'interroger. Rien qu'en étudiant son apparence et sa posture, il savait que son histoire serait proche de la sienne : une enfance pourrie sans aucun amour de la part de ses parents et une adolescence encore pire où il était sûrement forcé à se prostituer sans d'autre choix que d'obéir sous peine de se faire tabasser à mort.

Soudain Tony se rendit compte de la présence de Gibbs dans la pièce. Il s'était tellement laissé submerger par ses mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Sans se retourner, il prit la parole.

**-Je veux l'interroger.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, **lui fit remarquer Gibbs**. Je vais le faire. **

**-Comme tu m'as interrogé il y a quinze ans?**

**-Justement, tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement et tu ne sauras pas garder ton objectivité. **

**-A d'autres ! **rétorqua vivement Tony. **C'est juste que tu ne me fais pas confiance. **

**-C'est faux Tony, tu le sais très bien.**

Ce dernier répondit par un ricanement et s'obstina à lui tourner le dos. Gibbs s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- **Regarde-moi. **

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-Je te fais totalement confiance Tony, je veux juste te protéger. **

**-Je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégé Gibbs. Je comprends ce que ce gamin ressent, sa peur et tout ce qui va avec **protesta Tony avec un regard défiant.

Gibbs le scruta un long moment avant de céder

**-Ok je te laisse mener l'interrogatoire, mais si te laisses submerger par tes émotions, je reprends la main.**

Tony se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait ses conditions et

les deux hommes entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sans dire un mot, Gibbs alla se placer dans l'angle de la pièce tandis que Tony s'installait face à lui de l'autre côté de la table. Il croisa les bras et observa attentivement le jeune garçon dont les mains tremblaient comme une feuille. Il se reconnut sans difficulté dans son regard effrayé : il avait arboré le même quinze ans auparavant, quand il s'était retrouvé à sa place avec Gibbs en face de lui pour l'interroger.

Le gamin commença à s'agiter avec nervosité sous son regard pénétrant et il se décida à prendre la parole

**-Ce n'est pas m****oi qui ai ****tué ce gars, je vous le jure ! **

**-Je n'en doute pas un instant **répondit calmement Tony sans le quitter des yeux.

Le jeune garçon parut surpris par sa réponse et le regarda bouche-bée. Tony lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui tendit un gobelet chocolat chaud .

**-Prends, c'est pour toi. Tu as faim?**

Aussitôt, la surprise laissa place à la méfiance et son interlocuteur se mura de nouveau dans le silence.

**-Ce n'est pas une question piège**, promit Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.** Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?**

Après l'avoir longuement jaugé, le gamin finit par légèrement hocher la tête de façon affirmative. Tony lança un coup d'œil significatif à Gibbs qui se leva en soupirant et partit chercher de quoi restaurer leur « invité ».

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je pourrais bien t'appeler gamin, mais ça serait plus agréable si j'utilisais ton prénom, tu ne crois pas ? **

**-...**

**-Tu peux m'appeler par le mien si tu veux. Moi c'est Tony **continua-t-il sans se formaliser du manque de réponse

**-Lucas **finit par murmurer le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

**-Parfait Lucas. Et si tu me disais qui a tué le caporal Rey, si ce n'est pas toi. **

**-Vous me croyez vraiment ?**

**-Bien sûr ! je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir. Et puis, étant donné ta corpulence par rapport à celle du caporal, la conclusion est vite faite : c'est lui qui t'aurait écrasé… **

**-Je peux pas.**

**-Tu ne peux pas quoi?**

**-...**

Gibbs revint à ce moment-là avec un croissant qu'il posa sur la table devant Lucas.

**-Lucas, on est là pour t'aider, on veux arrêter celui qui a tué le caporal Rey, tu es notre seul témoin. **

**-...**

**-Je comprends que tu aies peur mais...**

**-Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, personne peut comprendre. **

**-Détrompe toi. Il y a quinze ans j'étais assis à ta place, face à un agent du NCIS, avec une accusation de meurtre sur les bras. Comme toi j'étais mort de trouille, comme toi je vendais mon corps pour quelques dollars, sans avoir vraiment le choix, une fois qu'on est à la rue on répond à la loi du plus fort, n'est ce pas. Qui t'a mis sur le trottoir ? **

**-...**

**-Lucas je suis sûr que ton mac est celui qui a tué le caporal, il t'a menacé de te faire la peau si tu l'ouvrais, je me trompe? **

**-...**

**-Vouloir balancer son corps dans l'eau fait de toi le complice de celui qu'il l'a tué.**

**-Je balançais le corps ou il me tuais à mon tour. **

**-Comment s'appelle t-il ? Quel lien avais-tu avec la victime ?**

**-C'était un de mes clients. Il devait du fric à mon mac, **

**-Comment s'appelle ton mac?**

**-Sven.**

**-Depuis quand tu te prostitues ?**

**-Six mois. Sven, nous surveille tous de très près. Il nous fait aussi dealer. **

**-C'est un bon début merci Lucas. Maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi ton client s'est fait buter?**

Gibbs regarda son agent étonné qu'il l'avoue comme ça au gamin, sachant parfaitement que l'interrogatoire était enregistré et que derrière le miroir sans teint devaient se trouver ses collègues, McGee et Ziva.

-**Tu crois qu'il bluffe?** demanda McGee circonspect

-**Non, il ne mentait pas.**

**-Tu penses vraiment que Tony s'est retrouvé à la rue et s'est prostitué ? **

**-Oui, je le pense**

**-Ben merde alors ! moi qui ai toujours pensé que DiNozzo avait eu une enfance de rêve. **

**-C'est ce qu'il a voulu laisser croire. **

**-Je dois dire que je me suis laissé bien avoir sur ce coup là ! **

**-C'est pas une chose dont tu peux parler comme ça au cours d'un repas. **

**-C'est sûr. Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire qu'on a entendu ? **

**-Il doit s'en douter : si Gibbs est avec lui, forcément un de nous est là. Agis comme à la normale, si il veut nous en parler il le fera. **

**-On peut en savoir plus autrement. Le dossier de cette enquête doit obligatoirement se trouver aux archives. **

**-Ne pense même pas à ça, **répliqua sèchement l'Israélienne.

Salle d'interrogatoire.

**-Ce caporal était un de mes clients réguliers, il me prenait aussi de la drogue. Il devait pas mal de fric à Sven pour des doses impayées. Sven est venu avec moi aujourd'hui pour mon rendez vous avec le caporal Rey. Rey ne voulait pas payer. Il a dit que sa came était mauvaise ils se sont battus et Sven a eu le dessus. Il m'a dit de me débarrasser du corps sinon je finirais comme lui. **

Tony lui fit un franc sourire et posa sa main sur son bras

**-Merci Lucas. Je dois te demander autre chose.**

**-Oui?**

**-Te drogues-tu? **

**-Oh non je ne toucherai jamais à cette merde là ! **

**-C'est très bien. **

**-Dites, vous n'allez pas me remettre dans la rue hein ? Sinon il va me tuer.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas nous dire où on peut trouver ce Sven et on ira l'arrêter. Pendant ce temps toi tu resteras ici sous la protection d'un agent. Mais avant ça j'aimerais que tu me dises ton nom de famille, depuis combien de temps tu es à la rue, et ton âge, car je doute que tu sois majeur. **

**-J'ai seize ans, je suis à la rue depuis environ huit mois et je suis sous la coupe de Sven depuis six mois. Mon nom est Smith je vivais avec ma mère et mon beau père, mais il m'a foutu à la porte. Ce mec est un vrai tordu, et ma mère dit amen à tout ce qu'il fait ou dit. **

**-Tu n'as pas d'autre famille ?**

**-Non ma grand-mère paternelle est morte y a six ans. J'ai jamais connu ma famille maternelle et mon père est mort y a huit ans.**

Gibbs était vraiment content que Tony ait réussi à gagner la confiance de l'enfant . Ils allaient pouvoir monter une opération et aller arrêter cette pourriture.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire Tony remarqua tout de suite le regard gêné de ses collègues.

**-Je vous promets de vous parler de tout ça mais pas maintenant.**

Les deux collègues acquiescèrent et suivirent Gibbs et Tony pour retourner à l'open space.


	4. arrestation

Et oui j'en ai surprit plus d'un avec ce rebondissement. Bon promis vous en connaitrez plus dans les chapitres suivants. Merci pour vos com's, ils font à chaque fois plaisir.

Chapitre 4 : arrestation

D'après le bras droit de Sven, l'homme se cachait dans une planque en dehors de Washington. L'homme, pris de peur, avait chanté comme un rossignol, et avait tout craché contre une peine moins lourde.

Une voiture, celle de Sven, était bien garée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Tous en binômes chacun se préparait, vérifiant son arme et se protégeant de son gilet pare-balles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce vieil hôtel désaffecté qui n'était pas bien grand. Ziva et Gibbs se chargèrent du premier, le second et le troisième n'étaient plus du tout accessibles. Deux autres agents en renfort se chargeaient du rez-de-chaussée pendant que McGee et DiNozzo fouillaient le sous sol.

Chacun progressait avec prudence, fouillant pièce par pièce .

-**Où vous en êtes? **

**-Rien à signaler, rez-de-chaussée clair. **

**-Tony?**

**-Sous** shhttt **seco** shtt crchhh

**-Tony je ne comprends rien. **

**- **shtt crchhh

**-Tony?**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Ziva

**-La communication ne passe pas. **

**-Les murs doivent être trop épais. **

**-Bon on les rejoint. **

McGee se releva et frappa sa tête contre quelques chose de dur et pointu, il toussa un moment . Il entendait des craquements mais ne pouvait rien voir.

**-Tony?**

**-...**

Il toussa encore, il passa sa main sur son front quelques chose de chaud y coulait.

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa lampe, qu'il trouva aisément accrochée à son porte-clés.

Il l'alluma pour voir autour de lui des gravats : une poutre était tombée, elle soutenait encore en grande partie une dalle de béton. Il tourna sur lui même : il été piégé, l'espace ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres carrés, et il ne pouvait tenir qu'à genoux.

**-Génial ! **

Il repassa ses doigts sur le coté de sa tête et les regarda : il y avait du sang.

Mais où était Tony ? Il était juste à coté quand tout s'était mit à trembler. Combien de temps était-il resté sans connaissance ?

Il regarda bien mieux autour de lui tout en appelant son collègue. C'est là qu'il vit une main dépasser de dessous des gros gravats.

**-Merde Tony! **

Il mit la petite lampe dans sa bouche et déblaya rapidement les gravats ensevelissant Tony .

Il ne parvint qu'à dégager le haut du corps de celui-ci. Le bas de son corps était bloqué de la taille jusqu'aux pieds par la grosse poutre de béton et des gravats bien trop gros pour qu'il puisse les enlever lui même.

Tony était sans connaissance, sa tête saignait un peu. Il posa une main tremblante sur son cou, et avec soulagement sentit une pulsation pas vraiment régulière mais présente. Il enleva sa veste et la plia pour la placer avec délicatesse sous la tête de son ainé.

**-Tony**

**-...**

Il gifla l'homme inconscient qui se mit à gémir. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et instinctivement tenta de se lever.

**-Chut, reste tranquille tu ne peux pas trop bouger;**

**-Oh, merde.**.. Il regarda le bas de son corps enseveli avec des yeux exorbités.

**-Ouais comme tu dis .**

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu une explosion et tout s'est effondré.**

Tony soupira et ferma les yeux.

**-T'as mal ? **

**-Mes jambes me font mal, je suppose que c'est bon signe,** répondit-il en essayant de rire.

Il regarda McGee vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance.

**-Mais tu es blessé ! **

**-T'inquiète ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. **

**-Sûr?**

**-Je suis sûr. J'ai un mal aux côtes, mais c'est supportable. **

**-Cassées ?**

**-Non, peut-être fissurées. **

Tony regarda autour de lui, espérant que la situation n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air. Des craquements le firent regarder au-dessus de sa tête un peu de poussière tomba sur sa figure.

**-J'espère que ça va tenir, **déclara t-il en enlevant la poussière de plâtre de son visage. **La situation a l'air mauvaise. **

**-J'ai essayé d'enlever des pierres mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand chose. **

**-Ils vont envoyer des secours. J'espère que Gibbs, Ziva, Charly et Mark sont en meilleure position que nous. **

A l'extérieur les secours venaient juste d'arriver. Les quatre autre membres du NCIS étaient dans une ambulance en train de recevoir les premiers soins. Gibbs et Ziva n'avaient été que légèrement blessés. Mark, victime d'une mauvaise fractures ouverte et d'une côte fracturée, avait été rapidement conduit à l'hôpital. Charly, qui n'avait que quelques égratignures, l'avait accompagné.

Ducky, Palmer et Vance étaient rapidement arrivés. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion du légiste pour que Gibbs se laisse soigner.

L'équipe cynophile venait juste de mettre en place le plan de recherche. Les hommes en combinaisons oranges et leurs chiens cherchaient les deux autres agents coincés sous cet énorme tas de ce qui avait été, il y avait à peine une demi-heure, un bâtiment de trois étages et deux sous-sol. Ne sachant pas avec exactitude où se trouvaient les deux hommes au moment où le bâtiment s'était effondré, les recherches allaient prendre des heures.

pendant ce temps sous les décombres.

**-Tony? d**emanda mcGee après être resté silencieux un moment.

**-Mmm**

**-Comment tu t'es retrouvé à la rue? **

**-C'est une longue histoire. **

**-Je pense qu'on a le temps avant qu'on vienne nous sortir d'ici. **

Tony soupira.

**-Bien je vais te raconter, après tout je vous avais promis des explications. **


	5. souvenirs, souvenirs

**Merci pour vos com's vlà la suite **

**Chapitre 5 : souvenirs - souvenirs. **

Flash-Back:

**24 décembre 91**

Les coups avaient encore plu ce soir, plus que d'habitude, beau cadeau de noël Ils avaient été plus violents aussi et, cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment eu très peur. Alors, une fois que son « père » s'était affalé dans son fauteuil, complètement inconscient d'avoir trop bu, il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, fourra à la va-vite quelques affaires dans un sac à dos, deux ou trois objets auxquels il tenait particulièrement et une photo, l'unique qu'il avait d'elle. Il prit également l'argent qu'il avait planqué. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, tout juste deux cents dollars, et il savait qu'il allait lui en falloir beaucoup plus pour pouvoir tenir. Pour ça, une seule solution : retourner dans le bureau de son père, ouvrir le coffre et prendre le fric qui s'y trouvait.

Le jeune garçon redescendit rapidement les marches et pénétra silencieusement dans le bureau de son père qui, toujours inconscient, cuvait l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il composa le code secret du coffre-fort, qu'il avait mémorisé à force de voir son père le faire… comme quoi ça avait du bon, des fois, d'être inexistant pour lui : il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce que son fils pouvait voir le code. À l'intérieur, il trouva 6.700 dollars en petites coupures. Que de l'argent sale, il le savait, mais peu lui importait à cet instant précis. Pour lui, l'argent n'avait plus d'odeur, ni de couleur. Il allait en avoir grandement besoin pour partir d'ici, loin de cet homme… loin de son père. Il entassa les billets dans son sac à dos et referma soigneusement le coffre. Plus tard son père s'apercevrait qu'il avait été ouvert, mieux c'était pour lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme toujours inconscient qui ronflait dans le fauteuil et se faufila hors de la maison tout en enfilant son blouson. Dehors il faisait très noir, et surtout très froid en ce début de mois de novembre. Le thermomètre avoisinait déjà les moins six degrés, ce qui était exceptionnel pour la saison, mais les météorologues avaient annoncé un hiver très froid cette année. Il y avait une bonne épaisseur de neige qui recouvrait le jardin du grand domaine. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le manoir où il avait passé toute son enfance, soit quinze ans de sa vie.

À pieds, il rejoignit la gare routière qui se trouvait à une bonne quarantaine de minutes de là à grands pas et s'acheta un billet pour la capitale. L'employé ne lui demanda pas sa carte d'identité et ne prêta même pas attention au visage tuméfié du jeune garçon, ce qui l'arrangea bien. Il prit place sur un banc dans un recoin de la gare et attendit patiemment l'heure de son autocar. Il y avait 7 longues heures d'attente avant que celui-ci ne prenne la route.

Il trembla et claqua des dents. Même ici, à l'abri dans le hall d'attente chauffé, il faisait froid. Il resserra davantage son blouson autour de son corps grelottant et tira sur ses manches pour essayer de couvrir ses mains et les réchauffer. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, légèrement engourdi par le froid et par la douleur des derniers coups reçus de la main de son père. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il se réveilla péniblement et se mit en queue de la file d'attente de ceux qui attendaient déjà pour monter dans le bus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, craignant de voir un des employés de son père parti à sa recherche, mais rien.

Quand ce fut enfin à son tour de grimper dans le bus, il présenta son ticket au receveur et alla s'installer au fond près de la fenêtre en coinçant son sac à dos entre ses jambes. Quand le car démarra enfin et quitta son emplacement de parking, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Ça y est ! Il partait enfin pour vivre une nouvelle vie qui, il l'espérait, serait meilleure que celle qu'il avait eue jusque là…

fin flash back

Tony s'était arrêté de parler, il s'endormait. Il frissonna : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid là-dessous et son corps lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il ne put retenir un gémissement d'inconfort. .

**-Tu peux un peu te soulever ?** interrogea McGee, voulant soulager son ami.

**-Ouais** répondit-il, soudainement réveillé par la voix de McGee.

Celui-ci aida Tony à soulever sa tête. Il retira la veste et s'assit sur le sol, la tête de Tony sur ses genoux.

**-Ça va comme ça?**

**-Oui, merci. **

McGee posa sa veste sur son corps : lui aussi avait froid. Il frotta ses mains et reposa son regard sur Tony, qui avait fermé les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse s'endormir, il le savait. Ils ne devaient pas s'endormir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

-**Tony, …**

**-Oui,** répondit l'Italien, les yeux toujours fermés.

**-Co…comment tu … **hésita-t-il

**-Vas-y McGee, qu'est****-****ce que tu veux savoir ?** demanda Tony en le fixant avec attention.

**-Comment t'es****-tu**** retrouvé sur le trottoir ? Combien de temps as****-tu**** vécu ****comme ****ça ? **

Flash Back:

**juin 93**

Une chaleur accablante s'était abattue sur Washington, rendant son travail encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Depuis maintenant dix huit mois qu'il vivait dans la capitale, sa vie était devenue un enfer et il avait perdu toutes ses illusions quant à une vie meilleure. Mais à choisir, il préférait encore cet enfer à celui qu'il avait vécu auprès de son père. Au moins il ne s'attendait pas à être protégé, aimé ou choyé, comme un enfant s'attendait à l'être de la part de ses parents. C'était moins difficile, de son point de vue du moins, d'être maltraité par un parfait étranger que par son propre père.

Même si son père le battait, il avait toujours vécu dans un relatif cocon, avec du personnel pour s'occuper de lui. Se retrouver soudain livré à lui-même dans une grande ville inconnue n'avait pas été facile, surtout à son âge. Il était innocent et naïf, et il n'avait pas tardé à le payer. À peine une semaine après son arrivée, il s'était fait agresser par une bande de jeunes voyous qui lui avaient volé tout son argent. N'ayant plus un sou en poche, et du coup plus d'endroit où dormir, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de passer sa première nuit dehors. Cette première nuit avait été suivie de plusieurs autres. Il avait appris à se trouver des endroits relativement sûrs pour dormir ainsi qu'à se protéger du froid à l'aide de cartons et de vieux journaux. Il en avait également été réduit à devoir faire la manche pour pouvoir espérer se mettre quelque chose dans le ventre et ne pas mourir de faim.

Après deux semaines passées à ce régime-là, il avait croisé la route d'un homme qui s'était montré gentil avec lui. Il lui avait dit de l'appeler le Tsar, c'était le surnom qu'on lui donnait au vu de ses origines russes. Il lui avait surtout promis qu'il pouvait le sortir de la galère, qu'il pouvait lui fournir le gîte et le couvert… et même un bon boulot. Au bout d'un mois, il avait perdu toute sa naïveté et, instinctivement il savait qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise. Mais il mourait de faim et de froid et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à ce régime-là. Il avait donc accepté l'aide de ce bon samaritain. Les premiers jours, ça avait été, et il avait presque cru s'être trompé sur le Tsar. Ce dernier lui avait filé un peu d'argent, un toit et de quoi manger. Mais, dès qu'il avait repris un peu forme humaine, il l'avait mis sur le trottoir en lui disant que c'était comme ça qu'il devait le rembourser.

Il avait pleuré, l'avait supplié, en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles, qu'il ne connaissait rien à ça, qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Le tsar avait rigolé et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il allait le dépuceler. Il l'avait brutalement jeté sur le lit et lui avait arraché son pantalon. Il s'était débattu comme un beau diable mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Bien qu'il soit grand pour son âge, le Tsar le dépassait d'une bonne tête et surtout, c'était une montagne de muscles. Il l'avait violé sans merci, le pénétrant sans préparation, ni douceur. Puis, une fois qu'il avait atteint son plaisir, il l'avait laissé seul roulé en boule, blessé au plus profond de son être, en lui disant avant de sortir que le problème de sa virginité était réglé.

Le Tsar était revenu le lendemain, et avait recommencé et, encore plus brutal que la veille, il l'avait forcé à lui faire une pipe et une autre. Sa journée et sa nuit avaient été un véritable enfer.

Pour le mettre encore plus sous sa coupe, le Tsar l'avait drogué à son insu jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne accro et dépende de lui pour avoir sa dose. Et petit à petit, il avait fini par se prostituer mais également à dealer pour le compte du Tsar et il pensait que son avenir était désormais tout tracé pour lui : il ne parviendrait plus jamais à se sortir de la rue.

Fin du Flash back.

Instinctivement Tony se frotta le bras, là où se trouvaient autrefois les traces provoquées par l'aiguille qu'il utilisait pour ses shoots.

**-Me regarde pas avec des yeux pareil****s**** McGoo, ****tu vas**** finir par ****t'énucléer****. **

**-****Euh…dé…****désolé **balbutia McGee, tellement sidéré par le récit de Tony qu'il en était à court de mots. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer quelle avait pu être l'enfance, et surtout l'adolescence, de son collègue. Il était tellement habitué à le voir rempli de confiance en soi, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa peau, toujours en train de se vanter et d'arborer des vêtements de marque qu'il en avait déduit que ce dernier avait eu une enfance privilégiée et confortable. S'apercevoir que la réalité était tout autre le faisait se sentir légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir cherché à regarder plus loin que les apparences.

**-Tu n'as pas ****à ****être désolé Tim, tu n'y es pour rien. Et je t'interdis de parler de ça dans ton**** prochain**** livre**, ajouta-t-il sur un ton taquin, malgré sa douleur, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que le fait que ses collègues connaissent maintenant la vérité sur son enfance pourrie fasse qu'ils le traitent différemment. McGee comprit aussitôt le désir de Tony et réagit en conséquence, revenant à leur manière d'interagir habituelle

**-Pff, ****mes bouquins**** ne parle****nt****même**** pas de vous ! **

**-McGee, on n'est pas des investigateurs pour rien ! perso, ça ne me gêne pas que tu te sois inspiré de nous pour ****écrire tes histoires****, ****enfin surtout de moi. Après tout, c'est le sex-appeal de l'agent Tommy qui a fait tout le succès de tes livres…**** Je pense même qu'on devrait ****te ****demander ****de nous reverser une partie de ****tes droits d' …..**

**-Cours toujours DiNozzo, **le coupa McGee en se mettant à rire de bon cœur avant de s'interrompre brutalement

**-Oh merde ça fait mal ! **siffla-t-il en portant une main à ses côtes**. **Une douleur vive et diffusée irradiait tout son côté droit, lui coupant presque le souffle.

**-Ça va aller ? **s'enquit aussitôt Tony en le regardant avec une légère inquiétude

**-Ouais, ****c'est bon, ça va. Il faut juste que je me rappelle qu'il faut mieux que j'évite ****de rire**** pendant quelques temps **grommela McGee une fois que la douleur commença à s'estomper.

Il s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur, la tête de Tony toujours calée sur ses genoux, et essaya de leur trouver une position relativement confortable. Puis, frissonnant légèrement de froid, il entreprit de continuer à faire parler ce dernier afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'endorme. Silencieusement, il pria pour que les secours ne tardent pas trop à les retrouver car il sentait que les forces de Tony déclinaient de plus en plus. Il doutait qu'il tienne encore longtemps s'il n'était pas rapidement pris en charge.


	6. Confidence 1

**Merci pour vos com's vlà la suite **

Chapitre 6 Confidences

Deux heures plus tard à l'extérieur.

Tout le reste de l'équipe attendait avec angoisse sur les lieux de l'explosion d'avoir enfin des nouvelles des deux hommes toujours portés disparus. Comme ils avaient catégoriquement refusé d'être évacués vers l'hôpital tant que leurs collègues et amis n'auraient pas été retrouvés, ils avaient été placés sous une tente pour éviter qu'ils n'aient trop froid. Seul Vance avait dû repartir, car il devait s'entretenir avec le SecNav au MTAC pour le mettre au courant des dernières évolutions de l'affaire. Abby, quant à elle, s'était précipitée pour les rejoindre dès qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle se tordait les mains avec détresse en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses deux amis encore coincés sous les décombres et peut-être même morts à l'heure qu'il était.

**-Patron, raconte****-****nous ta rencontre avec Tony,** demanda–t-elle finalement en le regardant avec de grands yeux implorants.

Gibbs hésita et parut réticent. Il avait toujours estimé que ce n'était pas à lui de parler de cette partie-là de la vie de Tony. C'était au principal intéressé de décider si, oui ou non, il désirait partager ces moments pénibles, voire tragiques, avec les autres. Il lui semblait que ce serait trahir sa confiance que de le faire à sa place.

-**Patron, on en a assez entendu ****jusqu'à présent ****pour ****pouvoir en tirer**** certaines conclusions** lui fit judicieusement remarquer Ziva, elle aussi curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le passé mystérieux de son collègue.

**-Jethro je ne pense pas qu'Anthony t'en tiendrait rigueur. ****Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ****il avait ****de toute façon**** l'intention de leur ****en ****parler,** acheva le légiste pour finir de le convaincre, sachant parfaitement, pour en avoir discuté avec lui, que Tony avait l'intention de s'ouvrir à ses amis et de leur raconter la vérité sur ses années de jeunesse.

Flash-back

juin 93.

**Bureau du NIS - 21h30 **

Il était tard et les agents mettaient une touche finale à leurs rapports après une semaine d'enquête qui s'était révélée aussi compliquée que fatigante.

**-Le bleu, prends tes affaires ! On a un cadavre à l'angle de la 12ème et de Maryland avenue ! **

L'agent Gibbs réprima un soupir et se leva. Ancien marine, il avait intégré le NIS seulement quelques mois auparavant, après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille assassinées pour avoir été les témoins d'un meurtre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux où la police locale avait déjà bouclé le périmètre de sécurité.

**-Agent Franks et voilà l'agent Gibbs,** se présenta le plus vieux des deux agents en arrivant, suivi de près par son subordonné qui transportait le matériel.

**-Officier Jemot, **les salua l'officier de police**. Je suis le premier à être arrivé sur le lieu du crime après l'appel téléphonique, mais c'était trop tard. La victime a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau et s'était vidée de son sang. Ses papiers d'identité indiquent que c'était un marine, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé****s****.**

**-Je voudrais interroger la personne qui a appelé le central, **dit aussitôt Franks**.**

**-Ça, ça va être impossible. C'était un appel anonyme et, quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait plus personne. Il a appelé de cette cabine, on y a relevé des traces de sang et des empreintes assez nettes. **

**-Très bien. Je veux l'enregistrement de cet appel, envoyez-le directement au QG du NIS. Le bleu, tu fais les photos et ensuite, tu iras interroger les commerçants qui sont encore ouverts à cette****heure, au cas où ils pourraient nous apprendre quelque chose. **

**-Bien patron**.

Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt au travail et prit des photos du corps, de la cabine et des traces de sang au sol, pendant que son supérieur faisait des prélèvements tout en parlant au docteur Mallard, appelé plus communément Ducky et légiste de son état. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de dire qu'il semblait que quelqu'un avait essayé vainement de comprimer l'hémorragie.

Une fois son travail exécuté, il prit son calepin et entra dans le premier commerce le plus proche du lieu du crime.

**-Bonsoir, agent Gibbs, NIS. **

**-Vous êtes là pour le corps ?**

**-Exact. Avez-vous vu, entendu, ou remarqué quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire?**

**-Non, désolé. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose que lorsque j'ai entendu les sirènes des voitures de police. À cette heure-ci, je fais du ménage, je remets de l'ordre dans les rayons et je ne fais pas très attention à ce ****qui**** se passe dehors. Vous savez, le quartier n'est pas super bondé à cette heure, c'est le moment de creux. Le monde arrive un peu plus tard, vers les 23H. Mais là, c'est une toute autre population que celle de la journée…**

**-C'est à dire ?**

**-Des mecs qui vendent leurs corps, des travelos ou des vendeurs de drogues, rien que de la racaille si vous voulez mon avis. Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai vu le gosse passer vers 21 heures. Il s'est arrêté ici pour acheter quelques capotes et des boissons énergisantes. Ça m'a même étonné, car d'habitude il n'arrive pas aussi tôt, il est plutôt là vers les 22 h. Peut-être que lui a vu un truc, il fait toujours du tapin dans ce coin-là,** dit-il en désignant l'endroit où avait eu lieu le meurtre.

**-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur lui ? **demanda aussitôt Gibbs, les sens en alerte

**-Voyons… je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement son âge, mais je ne lui donnerais guère plus de 20 ans. Il doit bien faire dans les un mètre soixante dix peut-être un peu plus, pas bien gros, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, plutôt beau gosse quoi. Il traîne dans le quartier depuis une bonne année, je l'ai déjà vu dealer aussi.**

**-Rien d'autre ? Pas de signe particulier ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver ?**

**-Non, désolé, rien de spécial mais… je peux vous dessiner le gosse si vous voulez. Je suis très physionomiste et, sans me vanter, j'ai un très bon coup de crayon. Je me suis même taillé un certain succès avec mes caricatures, vous savez…. **

**-Ça m'aiderait bien, **le coupa Gibbs avant qu'il ne continue à s'étaler sur ses talents de dessinateur

L'homme prit une feuille et un crayon et se mit à dessiner. Gibbs dut admettre qu'il ne lui avait pas menti car, en deux ou trois coups de crayon, il lui fit un portrait du jeune garçon. Gibbs plia la feuille pour la glisser dans sa poche et le remercia de sa collaboration. Il alla ensuite interroger les autres commerçants encore ouverts qui lui confirmèrent tous avoir déjà vu le jeune homme sur le dessin, preuve que ce dernier était ressemblant. Un autre commerçant lui désigna même l'hôtel, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un hôtel, où le jeune garçon avait pour habitude de faire ses passes.

Le réceptionniste coopéra à contrecœur, franchement pas ravi de voir un flic débarquer chez lui, mais il admit finalement que le jeune venait régulièrement plusieurs soirs par semaine, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ce soir là. Non, il ne connaissait pas son nom et la chambre qu'il occupait était payée cash le premier de chaque mois. Gibbs ne parvint pas à lui soutirer davantage de renseignements et il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Le réceptionniste lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui donna même la clé de la chambre mais il n'y avait absolument rien dedans permettant d'identifier le jeune. Pas d'affaires personnelles, rien. La pièce ne servait à l'évidence qu'à faire des passes anonymes mais elle n'était pas occupée en dehors de ça.

Quand il eut fini de faire le tour des témoins éventuels, Gibbs rapporta les éléments qu'il avait récolté à son supérieur qui lui ordonna de trouver ce jeune garçon en qualité de suspect potentiel.

L'apparition de la police dans le quartier avait fait disparaître la faune qui le peuplait habituellement à la nuit tombée et Gibbs décida de revenir un peu plus tard, après que la zone ait été rendue au public. Effectivement, moins d'une heure après que le dernier uniforme ait disparu, la rue recommença à se remplir de prostitués, de dealers et de leurs clients.

Gibbs commença à déambuler et à poser des questions en montrant le dessin du suspect, mais les gens n'étaient pas très bavards. Il finit cependant par tomber sur un jeune prostitué dont la langue se délia quand il lui tendit quelques billets. Il réussit à apprendre que le garçon s'appelait Tony et qu'il ne traînait pas que dans ce quartier. Il lui arrivait aussi de tapiner sur Madison drive, Rock Creek Park ou Franklin Park. Mais que bien sûr, que c'était ici son lieu habituel.

Quand il retourna enfin au QG, tard dans la nuit, il fit son rapport à Franks qui lui dit ensuite de rentrer chez lui pour dormir.

**- Tu reviens à la première heure demain. Tu iras dans les autres coins que ce type a pour habitude de fréquenter. Je pense que c'est notre gars…**

**Fin du flash back**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos com's vlà la suite **

**Chapitre 7: Confidences 2****ème****partie**

**Retour sous les décombres. **

**-Continue s'il te plait Tony, **dit McGee en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son compagnon d'infortune pour le maintenir éveillé. Il sentait celui-ci devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur désespérante.

Tony frissonna en claquant des dents. Son corps lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, mais c'était le froid qui était pire que tout à supporter. Il sentait que ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne les sentait déjà quasiment plus mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter McGee davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors, il s'efforça de rassembler ses dernières forces et reprit le cours de son récit, résistant vaillamment au désir de s'abandonner à l'inconscience qui lui tendait les bras.

**-Ouais ok, ****alors…j'en étais où déjà ?**ânonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

**Flash back **

**Lieu inconnu **

Il avait rasé les murs afin de ne pas se faire remarquer pour retourner dans sa piaule. À peine la porte refermée derrière lui, il se précipita vers l'évier et, d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il devait absolument enlever tout ce sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il se mit à se frotter frénétiquement en essayant de réprimer sa panique.

Merde ! Un type était mort à cause de lui car celui-ci avait voulu lui venir en aide alors qu'il se faisait tabasser par son mac. Pour une fois que quelqu'un voulait l'aider, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse buter. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il avait bien essayé d'endiguer l'hémorragie quand le Tsar s'était barré en le laissant derrière, mais il n'avait rien pu faire alors il avait appelé le 911 et s'était tiré en vitesse.

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur ses joues.

Il quitta sa chambre, et se dirigea jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau se trouvant au même étage que sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements et se prit une douche. Il fallait absolument qu'il enlève toutes ces traces de sang. Après un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau à peine tiède, le tsar ne voulant ne pas dépense un kopeck pour ses « employés», il sortit, se sécha avec vigueur puis se rhabilla en vitesse.

Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer maintenant, avec ce cadavre et le Tsar qui lui en voulait à mort ? Il était dans une merde noire et il ne savait plus comment sortir : s'il parlait, le Tsar le buterait, s'il ne ramenait pas son quota quotidien de fric, il risquait également de se faire tabasser à mort. En fait, quelle que soit l'équation, le résultat était le même, il avait toutes les chances d'être retrouvé mort dans le caniveau. Et, même si sa vie était pourrie, il était sûr d'une chose… il ne voulait pas mourir. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa courte vie, il voulait quand même garder l'espoir qu'il pourrait, un jour, connaître une existence meilleure.

Revenu dans sa chambre il prit une boîte qu'il avait cachée derrière une brique descellée et en sortit tout un attirail : briquet, petite cuillère, seringue et un sachet de poudre blanche. Il se prépara un fix qu'il s'injecta immédiatement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Quand tout cela allait-il se terminer ? Aurait-il lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur ?

La douleur et la peur s'en allèrent rapidement et un effet illusoire de bien- être l'envahit. Il resta à planer de longues minutes avant de sortir de l'immeuble qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour d'un club très privé appartenant au Tsar pour reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas le choix. La vie continuait son cours et s'il voulait survivre, il fallait qu'il ramène du pognon à son mac sous peine de terminer comme ce type qui avait voulu lui filer un coup de main.

**Fin du flash back**

Retour à l' extérieur de l'explosion.

Gibbs, qui s'était posté à l'entrée de la tente afin de pouvoir garder les yeux rivés sur les secouristes qui s'activaient inlassablement autour des gravats, continuait également sa narration sur les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à faire la connaissance de Tony.

Flash back

**Lendemain matin . **

Gibbs et Franks s'étaient mis à la recherche de ce Tony mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Ce gosse semblait complètement introuvable.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et Gibbs et Franks, n'avaient encore trouvé aucune trace du jeune homme, bien qu'ils aient passé leur journée à arpenter tous les coins où, selon l'indic de Gibbs, le dénommé Tony avait pour habitude de traîner. Ils avaient pourtant montré le portrait-robot à plusieurs personnes qui leur avait confirmé que le jeune homme était un habitué des lieux, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu de la journée, à croire que le gamin s'était volatilisé.

Il ne leur restait qu'une zone à explorer et ils auraient fait le tour.

**-Bon le bleu, on se sépare et on se retrouve à la voiture dans une heure. Je prends le ****côté**** est du parc, je te laisse l'ouest. Le premier qui le repère prévient l'autre.**

**-Ok, boss.**

Gibbs fit le tour de la zone de recherche, en vain. En dernier recours, il entra dans les WC publics. C'était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore regardé. Il retint une grimace devant la saleté et l'odeur répugnante qui régnaient en maître dans les lieux. Un grognement étouffé le prévint qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, il aperçut dans le reflet du miroir maculé de taches placé au-dessus de la rangée de lavabos, un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un des chiottes dont la porte avait depuis longtemps disparu et il était en train se faire tailler une pipe et de se faire "masser" la prostate par les doigts visiblement très habiles – si l'on se fiait aux grognements de satisfaction qu'il émettait – d'un autre homme.

Ce dernier était jeune, brun, grand et dégingandé… _« Tout à fait la description de ce fameux Tony » _se dit aussitôt Gibbs.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement concentrés sur leur tâche qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à sa présence. Il décida d'attendre qu'ils en aient terminé avant de se faire connaître.

Il n'eut pas bien longtemps à patienter et, rapidement, il entendit des râles de plaisir s'échapper du vieux tandis qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de l'autre homme, tout en lui maintenant fermement la tête en place pour que celui-ci ne s'éloigne pas. Une fois son affaire finie, il lui jeta un billet sur le sol et sortit tout en remballant son attirail. Il passa devant Gibbs et, croyant sûrement que c'était un autre client qui attendait son tour, il lui murmura au passage.

**-Tu vas en avoir pour ton argent mec. Il suce comme un dieu et ses doigts sont magiques ! Tout ce que ta bonne femme ne ferait pas pour toi, il te le fait…**

**-Si vous le dites,** articula l'ex marine entre ses dents serrées, dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Gibbs attendit que l'autre homme ait disparu pour s'approcher du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était précipité, dès que son client l'avait lâché, au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomissait tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes.

L'agent du NIS ne put s'empêcher de retenir un élan de pitié pour lui. Il semblait évident que ce jeune homme n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Sans un mot, il alla jusqu'à l'évier et mouilla son mouchoir en tissu qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune homme toujours agenouillé. Ce dernier regarda avec méfiance l'inconnu, avant de se saisir du mouchoir mouillé tendu et de s'essuyer la bouche. Quand il eut fini, il se releva et lui fit face dans une posture pleine de défiance. 

**-Merci, **dit-il du bout des lèvres tout en lui tendant le mouchoir. 

**-Gardez****-****le.**

Le jeune alla à l'évier se laver les mains et se rincer la bouche. Il sentait le regard insistant de Gibbs sur lui mais décida de l'ignorer, même si cela le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il allait finir de se nettoyer et se barrer d'ici vite fait.

**-Vous êtes un type dur à trouver, Tony **dit alors l'homme dans son dos.

Tony se raidit légèrement et se tourna pour lui faire face et le dévisager avec attention.

**-On se connaît ? **

**-Non, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. **

**-Oh, je vois..**_**. **_

_« Encore un de ces vicelards____qui a quelques dollars à dépenser_. _C'est marrant, j'aurais pas cru que c'était son genre. Ce mec-là ne doit pourtant avoir qu'à claquer des doigts pour que n'importe qui baise avec lui gratos »_ pensa Tony en regardant le mec séduisant qui se tenait devant lui. 

**-Et qu'est****-****ce que je peux pour vous ? Une fellation, un rapport complet ?**

**-Rien de tout ça** répondit tranquillement Gibbs.

Tony lui jeta un regard suspicieux et sentit un léger frisson de peur lui traverser le corps. Et si ce type était un malade homophobe qui s'amusait à planter des prostitués à coups de couteaux ? Il n'avait pas envie de crever sur le carrelage pourri de toilettes publiques. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître de ses pensées et se redressa de toute sa taille, dans le vain espoir de l'impressionner.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

**-Juste que vous répondiez à quelques questions**, répondit Gibbs tout en lui montrant son insigne.

_« Putain, merde ! Un flic ! »_

**-NIS, l**ut le jeune homme à haute voix

**-Oui**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai des réponses à vous donner **? demanda t-il tout en sortant des toilettes, Gibbs sur ses talons.

L'agent dut reconnaître que le gamin ne manquait pas de sang froid, ni d'aplomb. S'il n'avait pas été aussi observateur, il n'aurait jamais remarqué le très bref et léger éclair de panique qui avait traversé le regard de Tony quand il lui avait montré sa plaque avant qu'il ne reprenne immédiatement son contrôle.

Cela lui apprit de suite deux choses. La première était que le gamin s'était effectivement trouvé sur les lieux du meurtre – restait juste à savoir si c'était seulement en qualité de témoin ou bien en qualité de meurtrier. La deuxième, c'est qu'il n'allait pas être facile de le faire parler.

**-Il y a eu un quartier-maître tué à l'angle de la 12ème et de Maryland avenue. C'est bien un endroit où vous faites du tapin, non ?**

**-Ouais, si on vous l'a dit. **

**-On me l'a dit effectivement. Vous n'auriez rien remarqué de spécial là-bas, hier soir, vers les 21 h ? **

**-Non, désolé. **

**-Je ne vous crois pas.**

**-Libre à vous. **

Tony continua à marcher dans le parc espérant réussir à se débarrasser de ce type.

**-Bon, vous m'excusez mais je suis attendu ailleurs,** dit-il en accélérant le pas.

**-Je n'ai pas fini de vous poser des questions, **dit fermement Gibbs en le saisissant par le bras avec une poigne de fer.

**-Et moi, je n'ai aucune réponse pour vous ! Alors, lâchez-moi !**

Le gamin commençait à devenir nerveux observa Gibbs. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups l'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche. Espérait-t-il s'enfuir ou avait-il peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'interrogea l'agent du NIS.

**-Non, vous allez me suivre aux bureaux du NIS, afin que je puisse procéder à un interrogatoire.**

**-Vous avez un mandat ? ** demanda Tony avec plus de morgue qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment

**-Non, mais je peux vous arrêter pour racolage. **

Tony se mit à rire.

**-Ouais, c'est pas dans vos cordes ! **ricana-t-il**. Vous devez seulement vous occuper des affaires concernant les marines et pour info, je ne suis pas un marine !**

_« Il n'est pas idiot ce gamin et il retombe vite sur ses pattes »_

**-Mais rien ne m'empêche de t'arrêter comme suspect, désigné par un témoin, **lui fit observer Gibbs.

Tony sentit qu'il était temps qu'il mette les voiles.

**-Bon, j'ai assez rigolé avec vous. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et j'ai du travail qui m'attend.**

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du flic d'un geste sec et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Mais Gibbs ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa rapidement. Il commençait à en avoir un peu assez de ce jeune morveux qui l'avait fait courir toute la journée.

**-Les mains sur la tête, **ordonna-t-il de sa meilleure voix de sergent-chef.

**-Bon sang, mais vous êtes cons ou quoi chez les fédéraux ? **riposta Tony sans obéir à l'ordre donné.

**-Très bien ! Vous venez juste de me donner une raison de vous arrêter pour insulte à ****l'encontre d'un représentant de la loi****, **ditGibbs en sortant ses menottes.

Il attrapa les deux bras de Tony pour les lui mettre dans le dos et referma les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il procéda ensuite à une rapide fouille mais il ne trouva rien de suspect sur le jeune garçon, hormis de l'argent et quelques capotes.

NIS, salle d'interrogatoire :

Franks et Gibbs observaient Tony à travers le miroir sans tain. Ce dernier avait été emmené dans une salle d'interrogatoire lors de son arrivée dans les locaux du NISet cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il attendait, les mains toujours menottées dans le dos, que quelqu'un daigne bien venir le voir. Il se tenait le dos bien droit et avait le regard fixé devant lui. Rien ne laissait deviner son état d'esprit actuel.

**-Il faut reconnaître qu'il a du cran ce gosse, **remarqua Franks. **Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller le cuisiner un peu. Je te laisse commencer l'interrogatoire, le bleu ?**

**-Ok, boss, **dit Gibbs en sortant de la salle d'observation

**-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir là ! **protesta Tony dès que Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

**-J'ai tous les droits, **répliqua Gibbs en venant s'asseoir face à lui de l'autre côté de la table**. Tony, c'est votre véritable prénom ? **

**-Ouais, du con, c'est mon vrai prénom !**

Gibbs ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de croiser les mains sur la table.

**-Vous devez bien avoir aussi un nom de famille.**

**-Comme tout le monde, mais c'est pas vos oignons ! **

_« Ne t'énerve pas, mon vieux, c'est tout ce qu'il attend »_

**-Bien. Et vous avez quel âge exactement, Tony ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour vous prostituer ?**

**-J'ai 21 ans !** répliqua sèchement Tony**. Et non, je ne suis pas trop jeune ! **

**-Vous faites ça depuis longtemps ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Vous envisagez de vous reconvertir ? Jouer au flic ne vous plait plus ? Je suis sûr que vous feriez une excellente pute avec ce corps et ces yeux****-****là !**

_« Décidément, ce petit con fait tout pour me mettre en rogne ! »_

**-Merci, mais ça ira. J'aime mon métier. Bon, revenons à nos moutons,** dit Gibbs en ouvrant le dossier placé devant lui pour en sortir un cliché de la victime et le placer sur la table, face à Tony. **Cet homme, c'était un de vos clients ? Il n'a pas été content de vos services et a voulu récupérer son fric. Vous avez échangé quelques coups et finalement vous avez sorti une lame et vous l'avez tué, c'est ça ?**

Gibbs remarqua le léger trouble qui traversa fugacement le visage de Tony quand il regarda la photo, mais ce dernier se reprit aussitôt.

**-Non, ce n'est pas un de mes clients. Je n'ai jamais vu ce mec et je ne l'ai pas tué. Regardez par vous-même, ce type fait le double de moi ! Comment j'aurais pu le tuer ? **répliqua Tony en détournant les yeux des photos**. Vous êtes des rigolos dans la police de la marine !**

A ce moment-là, il lui sembla voir un éclair de peur. Malgré sa façade bravache, Gibbs fut certain que le gamin était terrifié, trop terrifié pour parler. Il connaissait sûrement l'assassin et savait qu'il finirait comme ce marine s'il s'avisait d'ouvrir sa gueule.

**-Alors qui l'a tué ? **insista l'agent du NIS

**-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas madame Irma !**

**-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas madame Irma, mais vous étiez sur les lieux du crime. **

**-Vous devriez me relâcher, je ne suis au courant de rien ! **s'entêta le garçon en baissant obstinément les yeux.

**-Plusieurs témoignages fiables vous situent à proximité du lieu du meurtre à l'heure où ce marine à été tué ! **s'exclama Gibbs en frappant du poing sur la table.

**-Peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas de moi le coupable ! **

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée et Franks entra dans la pièce.

**-Je vais prendre la relève, agent Gibbs**, dit-il en jouant le rôle du méchant flic.

Franks vint se placer juste derrière Tony, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour parler contre son oreille d'un ton menaçant, adoptant aussitôt le tutoiement pour marquer sa supériorité.

**-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu as été un mauvais coup et que tu ne l'as pas sucé comme il voulait, tu ne l'as pas fait jouir. Alors, il n'a pas voulu te payer, c'est ça ? Et toi, tu l'as saigné comme un gros porc…**

Tony déglutit péniblement et quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front. Franks, voyant que la carapace commençait à se fissurer, retint un petit sourire et jeta un œil entendu à Gibbs.

**-Agent Gibbs, rappelez-moi combien il risque pour les charges de racolage sur la voix publique, prostitution et meurtre déjà ?**

**-Voyons… si le jury est clément, il en prendra pour perpète, sinon… c'est la peine capitale, boss.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait ! **s'exclama de nouveau Tony en jetant un regard désespéré et suppliant à Gibbs.

**-Oh mais si, tu as fait ! On a retrouvé tes empreintes partout sur la victime, **bluffa Franks.

**-Vous mentez ! Tout ce que vous cherchez à faire, c'est de me faire coffrer pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis ! **

**-Ou alors, **reprit Franks d'une voix toujours aussi menaçante, **peut-être que tu lui as refilé de la mauvaise came. Il a voulu te casser la gueule et tu t'es défendu. Tu l'as tué juste pour sauver ta peau, de la légitime défense en somme. Les bleus que tu as aux poignets et sur le visage prouvent bien que tu as reçu des coups… **

**-J'ai peut-être reçu des coups, mais rien ne prouve que ça vient de votre gars ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu, **répondit Tony en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête.

**-Très bien. Alors, si tu veux nous prouver que tu nous dis la vérité, tu va nous laiss****er**** rel****e****ve****r****l****es empreintes ****des marques**** que tu as autour des poignets pour les comparer ****aux mains**** du quartier-maître... **

Tony comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé. S'il refusait le prélèvement, c'était comme s'il mettait une pancarte avec le mot « coupable » clignotant en grosses lettres au-dessus de sa tête.Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et prier pour que les résultats reviennent négatifs.

**-Si ça vous amuse, **maugréa-t-il à contrecœur entre ses dents.

**-Gibbs, effectue les prélèvements et descends le tout au labo. **

**-Ok, boss. **

Gibbs fit ce que son supérieur lui avait demandé avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau qu'il posa sur la table devant Tony, que Franks avait laissé tout seul dans la pièce.

-**Vous avez faim ?** demanda-t-il tout en passant derrière le jeune homme pour libérer une de ses mains.

Il rattacha ensuite la seconde menotte à l'anneau prévu à cet effet et encastré dans la table.

Tony détourna son regard de l'agent Gibbs et se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant fort avant de faire non d'un signe de tête.

**-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! **tenta-t-il de nouveau.

**-Ça, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mais il va falloir au moins attendre les résultats du labo. **

**-Et ils vont en avoir pour longtemps ?**

**-Je vous dirai ça quand ils auront fini… à moins que vous ne vous décidiez à vous mettre à table. **

**-Je vais avoir besoin d'un avocat ?**

**-Vous pensez en avoir besoin ?**

**-J'ai rien fait ! **

Tony soupira et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, et vite ! Ses mains commençaient à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse plus les maîtriser. Le manque de coke commençait à se faire ressentir et il n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise. Il sentait déjà les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur se former sur son front.

Tous ces signes précurseurs d'une crise de manque n'échappèrent pas à Gibbs non plus. Il retourna s'asseoir face à Tony et l'observa en silence.

Tony finit par en arriver à la conclusion que, s'il admettait avoir vu la victime et avoir tenté de la sauver en occultant complètement la partie contenant le Tsar, ils le laisseraient peut-être repartir.

**-Bon, écoutez, ok c'est vrai, j'ai bien vu votre gars. Il était là, dans le recoin, et il pissait déjà le sang quand je suis arrivé. J'ai essayé de comprimer l'hémorragie, mais j'ai rien pu faire. Alors, j'ai appelé les secours et je me suis barré en vitesse, c'est tout. J'ai rien vu d'autre ! **dit-il en regardant Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci resta silencieux et observa le jeune homme. Son instinct lui disait que ce dernier lui disait la vérité, du moins en partie. Le côté où il prétendait avoir essayé de stopper l'hémorragie avant d'appeler le 911 était vrai. Par contre, et il en était certain, quand Tony prétendait n'avoir rien vu, il mentait. Il savait parfaitement qui avait poignardé le quartier-maître mais il paraissait tellement terrifié par l'idée de ce que ce type lui ferait certainement s'il venait à apprendre qu'il l'avait dénoncé, qu'il serait sûrement impossible de le faire parler.

Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. 

**-T'es en manque ? **demanda-t-il finalement, même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa question, rien qu'en regardant Tony trembler, s'agiter et ruisseler de sueur.

**-...**

**-Tu prends quoi, coke, crack, héroïne ? Les trois ? **

**-...**

**-Bien comme tu veux. Tâche juste de ne pas claquer pendant ta garde à vue. **

**-Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà dépassé votre quota mensuel de suspects morts en garde à vue ? **ricana Tony, mais son ton geignard, dû à son état de manque, enleva le côté caustique de la réplique.

Sans ajouter un mot, Gibbs sortit de la pièce et appela le légiste. Il voulait savoir si le gamin pourrait tenir le coup encore quelques heures, où s'il fallait lui faire faire une injection de méthadone pour calmer sa crise.

Quand Gibbs retourna dans la pièce, il trouva Tony plié en deux sur sa chaise. Il se tenait le ventre de sa main libre et avait les traits de son visage crispés. Il semblait vraiment souffrir le martyr.

Gibbs vint s'agenouiller près de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**-À quand remonte ta dernière prise ? **lui demanda-t-il gentiment

**-...**

**-J'ai fait appeler un médecin, tu vas pouvoir rapidement avoir un substitut.**

Effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Ducky arriva avec une dose de méthadone et l'injecta à Tony, dont l'état de manque se faisait encore plus ressentir. Le légiste regarda avec pitié l'état du bras du jeune homme. Tony passa une bonne demi-heure avec des douleurs et des sueurs froides avant que le substitut ne fasse enfin effet et que le jeune garçon retrouve enfin son calme.

Franks n'apprécia pas du tout l'initiative de son jeune subordonné. En effet, il comptait jouer sur l'état de manque de Tony pour l'obliger à cracher le morceau en lui faisant miroiter sa libération et par ce fait, la possibilité de se soulager. Il lui passa donc un savon d'anthologie, furieux de voir son témoignage lui échapper. Effectivement, rien dans les indices et dans les retours de prélèvements ne pouvait laisser supposer que le jeune homme avait pris une quelconque part dans le meurtre du marine, hormis les déclarations de témoins quant à sa présence à proximité des lieux. Ils durent donc se résoudre à le relâcher sans avoir de réponses à leurs questions.

Au moment où Tony s'apprêtait à repartir, Gibbs le rappela.

**-Tenez, prenez ça, **dit-il en lui tendant une de ses cartes. **Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je serai là. **

Tony dévisagea l'agent avec méfiance, cherchant vraisemblablement où se trouvait le piège.

**-J'ai pas besoin de votre foutue carte de merde **! gronda-t-il tout en jetant la carte sur la table.

Gibbs la ramassa et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune garçon qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

**-Prenez-là**, insista-t-il doucement, tout en glissant la carte de visite dans la poche de sa veste avec un billet de 50 dollars. **Mets****-****toi un vrai repas dans le ventre. **

Tony sortit sans ajouter un mot et sans un regard derrière lui.


	8. à tord ou à raison

**Merci beaucoup pour vos com's. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, car j'ai bien du mal à la finir, j'arrive à un chapitre important et c'est pas évidant. **

**Chapitre 8: à ****tort**** ou à raison **

**Suite du flash back précédent: **

Gibbs était enfin rentré chez lui après une dure journée et il buvait un bourbon pour décompresser un peu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tony. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez le jeune garçon l'avait touché. Peut-être était-ce cette fragilité qu'il cachait sous ses airs bravaches mais qui transparaissait parfois brièvement dans son regard. Peut-être était-ce cette intuition qu'il avait, que la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau…

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses réflexions. Il fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Un coup d'œil sur le numéro entrant ne lui apporta pas la réponse, c'était un numéro qui lui était totalement inconnu.

_« Peut-être Tony ? » _pensa-t-il en décrochant.

**-Gibbs, j'écoute !**

**-Agent Gibbs, du NIS ? **

L'intonation à l'autre bout du fil était celle d'un homme mature, définitivement pas celle du gamin qu'il avait eu en face de lui toute la journée en salle d'interrogatoire.

**-Oui, et vous êtes ?**

**-Bonsoir. Docteur Coulbri de l'hôpital général à l'appareil. Nous venons d'admettre un jeune homme qui a été retrouvé laissé pour mort dans la rue. Il n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur lui. La seule chose que nous ayons trouvée est votre carte de visite. Vous nous seriez d'une grande aide si vous pouviez passer pour identifier le patient.**

À ces mots, Gibbs sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac.

_« Tony ! » _

En effet, de qui d'autre aurait-il pu s'agir ?

**-Bien sûr docteur, j'arrive de suite, **dit-il avant de raccrocher.

_« Putain ! Je le savais que tu étais mort de peur, que tu connaissais l'assassin du quartier-maître ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser retourner dans la rue ! Maintenant tu risques de mourir ! »_

Quand il arriva en vue de l'hôpital, il gara sa voiture dans le premier emplacement venu et se dirigea vers l'entrée à petite foulée. Une fois à la réception, il présenta son insigne à l'infirmière de garde et l'informa que le Dr Coulbri venait de l'appeler. Celle-ci lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes et, effectivement, peu de temps après une autre infirmière vint le chercher pour l'accompagner aux services de soins intensifs.

Le médecin le fit entrer dans la chambre où avait été installé l'inconnu. Malgré les nombreuses contusions recouvrant la quasi-totalité de son visage, le bandage autour de sa tête et le tube enfoncé dans sa gorge pour lui permettre de respirer, il reconnut immédiatement le jeune Tony**.**

**-Il s'appelle Tony, mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille, **informa-t-il le médecin.** Il prétend avoir 21 ans et il a été entendu en qualité de témoin dans une affaire de meurtre, aujourd'hui même. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous apprendre sur lui, **conclut Gibbs avant d'ajouter ** Quelle est la gravité de ses blessures ?**

Le médecin ne put retenir une légère grimace en lui énumérant la liste des blessures dont souffrait Tony.

**-Il souffre d'un sérieux traumatisme crânien, a trois côtes fêlées et une de cassée. Un de ses reins a été fortement atteint et, à l'heure actuelle, on ne sait pas encore s'il va le perdre ou pas. Il a une double fracture ouverte à ****la**** jambe gauche et son épaule droite est également fracturée. Quant à son foie, il a été atteint d'un coup par arme blanche. Son état général est jugé critique pour le moment, **acheva le médecin**. **

Gibbs resta silencieux et digéra les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre quand le médecin reprit la parole.

**-Sur les examens et les radios que nous avons effectué****s****, nous avons relevé des traces de fractures nettement antérieures à celles dont il souffre actuellement,** dit-il tout en lui indiquant du doigt des points sur les radios.** Elles datent d'environ entre 1 an et 5 ou 6 ans pour les plus anciennes. **

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil significatif pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

**-Vous pensez qu'il a souffert de maltraitance ?**

Le médecin hocha affirmativement la tête**. **

**-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr…Vous dire à quand remontent les premiers coup****s**** je ne le peux pas, mais les coups les plus violents oui. Oh, et encore une chose son développement osseux indique qu'il n'a pas terminé sa croissance. Je peux donc vous affirmer de façon catégorique qu'il a moins de 21 ans. Je lui donnerais 17-18 ans au maximum, pas plus. On a également retrouvé d'importantes traces de cocaïne dans son système… Je dirai que sa dernière injection remonte à peine à deux heures. Et, vu l'état de ses sinus, il sniffe souvent. **

Gibbs ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

**-Je sais. Il a fait une crise de manque aujourd'hui pendant qu'on l'interrogeait et on a dû lui faire une injection de méthadone pour le calmer. Quand pensez-vous savoir s'il va s'en tirer ?**

**-C'est difficile à dire. Pour le moment, il est plongé dans un coma léger mais il réagit aux stimuli extérieurs, donc c'est plutôt encourageant. On en saura un peu plus une fois qu'il aura passé la nuit… **

_« S'il la passe » _flotta entre eux tandis qu'ils se faisaient simultanément la même réflexion.

Sur ce, le médecin le salua et prit congé. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Gibbs s'installa sur une chaise aux côtés du jeune garçon.

**-Désolé, gamin, **murmura-t-il en contemplant le corps recouvert de bleus, de bandages.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et releva la tête. C'était Franks. Il l'avait appelé pour le prévenir avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

**-Il va s'en sortir ? **demanda ce dernier en désignant Tony d'un signe de tête.

**-Pas sûr, **répondit Gibbs avant d'exploser. **Faut vraiment qu'on retrouve le type qui l'a mis dans cet état. Putain ! Le médecin vient de me dire qu'il n'avait pas plus de 17 ou 18 ans ! Tu te rends compte, ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser filer sans lui fournir une protection. Je sentais qu'il avait la trouille. Je me doutais que le type qui a tué le quartier-maître allait s'en prendre à lui.**

**-Le bleu, tu te laisses trop ****déborder**** par tes sentiments, **le coupa Franks d'un ton catégorique.** Ce gamin, c'est de la mauvaise graine ! Ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui, ça lui serait de toute façon arrivé un jour où l'autre. S'il ne meurt pas pour avoir été tabassé au coin d'une rue, ça sera d'une overdose ou du sida. **

Gibbs secoua négativement la tête.

-**Celui-là, il est différent des autres. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide, il pourrait s'en sortir.**

Franks se contenta de répondre avec un reniflement de dédain et décida de ne pas insister. Son agent se rendrait compte bien assez vite de son erreur de jugement, dès que ce morveux serait réveillé pour être exact. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur le boulot et de laisser ce sujet de côté.

**-Il va falloir retourner sur les lieux où il a été retrouvé et essayer de trouver des informations sur son agresseur. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le même type qui a tué notre quartier-maître. Allez, viens le bleu, allons-y. De toute façon, tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité en restant le cul planté sur cette chaise.**

Gibbs retint la remarque acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres. Son patron avait raison, il serait plus utile à Tony en essayant de mettre la main sur son agresseur pour s'assurer qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire qu'en restant assis ici à ne rien faire.

Il se leva donc pour le suivre hors de la pièce tout en se promettant de revenir prendre des nouvelles du jeune garçon.

La première soirée et la journée qui suivirent l'agression de Tony ne donnèrent rien. Gibbs avait cependant réussi, au prix de beaucoup d'argumentations, à convaincre Franks de mener l'enquête conjointement avec les services spéciaux d'aides aux victimes.

Il continuait à être persuadé que Tony n'était qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire alors que Franks pensait l'exact opposé. Pour lui, Tony n'était qu'une petite racaille pourrie jusqu'à l'os et prêt à tuer père et mère pour avoir sa dose de coke, mais devant l'obstination de son subordonné, il avait fini par céder.

Après une journée éreintante de recherches et d'interrogatoires qui avaient tous fini dans une impasse, Gibbs retourna à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du garçon. Il avait eu le médecin au téléphone dans le courant de la journée et celui-ci l'avait informé que Tony avait eu plusieurs brefs moments de réveil très confus.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il fut fortement choqué de découvrir que le jeune homme avait été attaché au lit à l'aide de contraintes. Il se contorsionnait sur son lit, tremblant et gémissant, et semblait être en proie à une intense douleur.

Furieux, il ressortit aussitôt de la pièce et se précipita vers le bureau des infirmières.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? **! beugla t-il à l'encontre de la première infirmière qu'il croisa.

Celle-ci croisa les bras et lui fit face, pas du tout impressionnée par son éclat de voix. Depuis vingt ans qu'elle faisait ce métier, elle était habituée à devoir faire face aux proches des patients pas toujours aimables. Elle attendit patiemment que l'homme comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de sa part tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé un peu avant de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle Tony était attaché sur son lit.

**-Il est en état de manque, et la méthadone met environ****une bonne demi-heure ****avant d'****agir. Ça peut vous paraître barbare de le voir attaché sur son lit en train de se tordre de douleur, mais c'est simplement pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Malheureusement le manque de personnel ne nous permet pas de rester à ****s****es c****ô****tés pendant les crises, donc il doit vivre ça seul. **

**-Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner de quoi le rafraîchir, s'il vous plait ? **reprit Gibbs d'une voix plus calme**.**** Je pense que ça le soulagera un peu. **

**-Je vous apporte ça de suite, monsieur **sourit-elle.

Gibbs retourna dans la chambre et s'avança jusqu'au lit pour prendre la main du jeune homme.

**-Tu n'es plus seul, **chuchota-t-il pour le rassurer

Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière lui apporta une bassine d'eau fraîche et une petite éponge.

**-Merci. **

Il s'empara de l'éponge et la passa sur les bras et sur le visage en sueur de Tony pour tenter de le rafraîchir, tout en lui parlant d'une voix apaisante. Au bout d'un moment, les spasmes finirent par se calmer un peu, donnant un instant de répit au jeune garçon.

Entre deux l'infirmière passa vérifier l'électrocardiogramme et la respiration du patient et fut satisfaite de voir qu'il s'était calmé.

**Le Lendemain : **

Leur enquête se révéla compliquée. Personne ne semblait avoir rien vu ou entendu et dès qu'ils posaient des questions sur le « protecteur » de Tony, cela empirait. Ce type avait l'air d'être craint comme la peste et tout le monde semblait terrifié.

Ils finirent cependant par tomber sur une vieille clocharde d'un âge indéterminable qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour Tony et était désolée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle leur parla d'un homme grand, blond et costaud qui se faisait appeler le Tsar et qui était connu comme le loup blanc dans le quartier.

-**Vous comprenez, **leur confia-t-elle, **je suis vieille maintenant, ma vie est presque finie. Alors, je n'ai pas peur de parler. Si jamais il me tombe dessus, ça sera plus une délivrance qu'une calamité**** pour moi****. Ce n'est plus de mon âge de fouiller les poubelles pour trouver de quoi me nourrir et de dormir sur les bancs. J'aimerais bien rejoindre mon Bernie, là où il repose en paix. Mais tous ces jeunes qu'il exploite en les mettant dans la rue ou en leur vendant sa saloperie, ils ont leur avenir devant eux... Et puis, ce petit Tony est tellement charmant avec moi… il a toujours un mot gentil et il me donne toujours un petit quelque chose à manger quand il me voit. Si c'est pas malheureux ce qui lui est arrivé…**

Gibbs ne put empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer devant ce témoignage et il pria de toutes ses forces pour que cette vieille clocharde n'ait pas à payer de sa vie ce qu'elle venait de leur confier. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour elle. Il lui avait bien suggéré de lui fournir une protection mais elle lui avait répondu que sa vie était ici et que c'était là qu'elle voulait la terminer. Il prit donc la résolution de tout faire pour mettre la main sur ce « Tsar ». C'était le seul moyen de la sauver, et de sauver Tony par la même occasion.

Avec cette précieuse information en main, ils retournèrent au QG du NIS et entamèrent des recherches sur le Tsar. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir à quel drôle d'oiseau ils avaient à faire. Ce type était soupçonné de proxénétisme, de trafic de drogue, de meurtre, de racket, de chantage… la liste était plutôt longue, mais personne n'était jamais parvenu à rassembler des preuves suffisantes pour l'inculper. Il était pire qu'une savonnette et se glissait sans arrêt entre les mailles du filet… Sa vitrine officielle était un club privé, bien sous tous rapports et au-dessus de tout soupçon, dont il était le propriétaire.

Cependant, au bout de trois jours d'investigations intensives où ils continuèrent à creuser et firent appel à tous leurs indics et à toutes leurs connaissances, ils parvinrent finalement à en avoir suffisamment pour pouvoir obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour son club.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 identité.

Flash back : suite flash back précédent

**Club du Tsar :**

À leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par le propriétaire des lieux qui lut le mandat qui lui était présenté en ricanant.

**-Je vous en prie, messieurs, faites. Mais vous ne trouverez rien ici. Je suis un citoyen parfaitement honnête.**

Gibbs ressentit aussitôt une profonde répulsion en regardant ce type. Il était grand, bien bâti et, avec son costume luxueux taillé sur mesure, il puait l'argent sale à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Et cet air imbu de lui-même, se croyant au-dessus des lois, lui donna envie de lui casser la gueule.

Il se contint à grand peine et n'en fut que plus déterminé à retourner cet endroit de fond en comble. Il descellerait les briques de ce trou à rats une par une s'il le fallait, pour trouver des preuves. Ce connard ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, foi de Gibbs !

Son obstination finit par payer. Après plusieurs heures de fouilles minutieuses sous le regard goguenard du Tsar, il finit par trouver un coffre extrêmement bien camouflé derrière un pan de mur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi motivé, cela lui aurait sûrement échappé mais son désir de sauver la vieille clocharde qui les avait renseignés – mais surtout sa volonté de sortir Tony des griffes de ce salopard – avait aiguisé son sens de l'observation déjà très développé.

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire de triomphe en voyant le Tsar pâlir légèrement quand il découvrit le coffre de taille conséquente. Il lui ordonna de composer son code secret, mais ce dernier refusa d'obtempérer. Il attendit donc l'arrivée d'un spécialiste qui parvint à ouvrir la porte en moins de deux.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le contenu du coffre se composait de liasses de billets, de bijoux de valeur, de quelques sachets de drogues, d'un monceau de paperasses ayant certainement trait aux différents trafics de leur individu ainsi que d'un poignard soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu. Des documents sur chacun des ses employés, les lieux où ils tapinaient, des carnets de rendez-vous où se trouvaient des noms de personnes plus ou moins influentes, et le ou la prostitué demandé par la dite personne.

Rien que la drogue était suffisante pour mettre le Tsar en état d'arrestation et Gibbs se fit un plaisir de lui lire ses droits pendant qu'un policier se chargeait de le menotter avant de l'emmener. Les experts scientifiques entreprirent ensuite d'empaqueter et de marquer tous les objets contenus dans le coffre pour les ramener au QG du NIS.

Pendant ce temps, une seconde fouille s'amorçait. Au vu des découvertes, le juge délivra un second mandat leur permettant de fouiller les bâtiments annexes du club. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent fouiller le bâtiment où le Tsar faisait dormir ses « employés ». Chaque numéro de chambre était répertorié avec le prénom de la personne qui l'occupait. Gibbs voulu s'occuper personnellement de la chambre appartenant à Tony.

Il entra dans une petite pièce sombre et étouffante. Gibbs était persuadé qu'en hiver cette chambre devait être un vrai frigo. Les murs étaient tâchés, ça et là, de moisissures. La chambre était tout aussi miteuse que le reste de l'immeuble, où il avait croisé un rat courant dans le couloir.

La chambre était très spartiate : une table où était posé un petit réchaud à gaz. Une étagère avec quelques boîtes de conserves, une assiette avec une timbale et des couverts, quelques livres en plus ou moins bon état, une chaise branlante, un lit en métal où reposaient un fin matelas de très mauvaise qualité et une couverture. Il trouva aussi un cahier avec de très beaux dessins, dont notamment celui d'une femme et d'autre beaucoup plus sombres, où une âme tourmentée avait laissé son empreinte. Des cahiers écrits, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, en Italien ou en Espagnol. Il empaqueta tout, se faisant la réflexion de la morbidité des lieux. C'est au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre qu'il remarqua qu'une brique dans le mur ressortait. Il la tira pour trouver une boite métallique où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour un shoot. Il mit la boite dans un sachet de preuves et quitta ces lieux repoussants.

Gibbs était dans la pièce où étaient consignées les preuves, occupé à inventorier les différents documents qui avaient été saisis dans le coffre du Tsar.

Soudain, il tomba sur le dossier que tenait le Tsar sur Tony : une sorte de fiche d'identité avec sa date de mise en circulation sur le trottoir, les lieux où il devait tapiner et combien il lui rapportait chaque semaine. Il découvrit avec horreur que le gamin vivait cet enfer depuis dix huit mois. Une enveloppe était glissée dans une des pochettes transparentes du classeur. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité avant d'en verser le contenu sur la table. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose : deux passeports : un américain, l'autre italien, le jeune garçon avait donc une double nationalité, une carte d'identité… et une vieille photo jaunie par le temps représentant une jeune femme tenant un petit bébé dans ses bras. La jeune femme ressemblait étrangement au dessin sur le cahier trouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre de Tony. En vérifiant la pièce d'identité, il découvrit que Tony avait à peine 15 ans et demi, que son nom de famille était Doërti**-**DiNozzo et qu'il était originaire de New-York.

_« 15 ans et demi? Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait à peine quatorze ans quand tout ça avait commencé. Comment ce salopard a-t-il pu le jeter sur le trottoir et le droguer? Ce n'est qu'un enfant…il n'a même pas le double de l'âge de Kelly ! Et ses parents, ils sont où ses parents ?_ _Comment ont-ils pu laisser ça se produire ? Encore que, d'après ce que m'a dit le médecin, il ne devait pas être mieux loti chez lui, sinon il ne serait pas enfui pour venir ici. Pauvre gosse ! »_

Gibbs fut vraiment révolté par ce qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir et fut plus décidé que jamais à essayer d'aider Tony.

En continuant à parcourir les affaires, ils découvrirent que les trois quarts des prostitués étaient mineurs et à majorité masculine. Le Tsar louait ces gamins à des gens bien fortunés pour une nuit, un week-end, ou bien plus.

**Retour McGee/Tony **

**-T'endors pas Tony, continue à me parler. Qu'est****-****ce qui s'est passé après ton réveil?**

Tony rouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda McGee d'un regard trouble;

**Flash back:**

**Chambre d'hôpital **

Gibbs pénétra dans la chambre et Tony, en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur, détourna la tête. Il allait beaucoup mieux et ses crises de manque étaient maintenant moins violentes et plus espacées.

**-Je crois que ceci t'appartient, Anthony Dominic Doërti-DiNozzo, **dit l'ex-marine en posant l'enveloppe contenant les papiers d'identité du mineur sur la tablette près du lit.

Tony ne réagit même pas en l'entendant prononcer son nom en intégralité et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil sur l'enveloppe.

**-Et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais aussi récupérer ceci.**

Il lui tendit alors la photo de la jeune femme et du bébé. Tony prit le cliché et le contempla. Son regard, d'abord bouleversé, devint tout à coup furieux.

**-Vous n'aviez pas droit ! **cria-t-il à Gibbs en le fusillant du regard.

Celui-ci resta parfaitement calme et demanda.

**-C'est ta mère ? **

Tony ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

**-Foutez-moi la paix, dégagez d'ici. **

**-Non, je n'irai nulle part. Ma place est ici, auprès de toi. Tu as besoin d'aide, Anthony.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai besoin de personne ****!**** Et arrêtez de m'appeler Anthony, mon nom est Tony !**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu **_**as**_** besoin d'aide. Un gamin de quinze ans et demi ne devrait pas être dans la rue à se prostituer pour tenter de survivre, ni se droguer pour échapper à sa misérable existence. Tu crois que la femme sur cette photo voulait ça pour son fils ? **

**-Lâchez-moi ! Foutez-moi la paix ****!**** Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ****!**** Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, de ma mère ou de ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour moi. **

Quelques larmes finirent par se frayer un chemin entre ses paupières pour rouler le long de ses joues.

**-Tu sais que, comme tu es mineur, je vais devoir appeler tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? **l'informa Gibbs.

Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé.

**-Pfff, vous pouvez l'appeler. De toute façon, il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. **

**-De qui parles-tu, Tony ? De ton père ? **

**-...**

Gibbs ne se découragea pas devant son mutisme et continua à le questionner

**-Et où se trouve ta mère ? **

**-...**

**-Tony, je t'ai posé une question. Où est ta mère ? **insista Gibbs

Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon finit par lui répondre en le regardant avec un désespoir qui lui glaça le sang

**-Là où je devrais être actuellement…**_à __six pieds sous terre__**, **_garda-t-il pour lui

**-Tony, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, **dit finalement Gibbs sans oser poser une main sur son épaule. **Je suis ici pour t'aider. **

**-Ouais, je vois ça ! Vous m'avez déjà aidé à me retrouver dans ce lit d'hosto. Je vous ****avais**** demandé de me laisser tranquille mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Si vous l'aviez fait, je ne ****serais**** pas là !**

**-Et tu penses que c'est une vie de devoir faire le trottoir à longueur de journée et de se shooter ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris à quel point ça te dégoûtait de devoir coucher avec tous ces vieux porcs ? Est-ce que tu te fais vomir à chaque fois qu'il y en a un qui t'éjacule dans la bouche ? Ou est-ce que l'autre jour était une exception ? **s'énerva Gibbs en retenant l'envie qu'il avait de le secouer pour lui faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle.

**-C'est peut-être pas une vie, mais c'est la mienne. Et personne n'y changera rien **répondit Tony d'un ton cynique tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, les larmes au bord des yeux. Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus rien du jeune effronté qui avait réponse à tout. Il ne restait plus qu'un môme perdu et abandonné. Sa détresse toucha Gibbs de plein fouet et il se calma aussitôt.

_« Comment peut-on être aussi cynique et désabusé à seulement 15 ans ? Normalement, c'est l'âge de l'insouciance. Toi, tu as déjà vécu le pire. Comment te convaincre que la vie n'est pas que ça, qu'il n'y a pas que des pourris, mais aussi des gens bien, que tu peux aspirer à un avenir meilleur ?... »_

**-Tu sais, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, **le rassura-t-il.** Ton mac est derrière les barreaux. On a retrouvé la dague qui a servi à tuer le marine et qu'il a également utilisée pour te poignarder. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de ta déposition. Il faudrait que tu nous dises comment tu t'es retrouvé à devoir faire le trottoir et aussi, ce qu'il s'est exactement passé le soir du meurtre du quartier-maître et le soir de ton agression.**

**-Y a rien à dire. **

Tony détourna le regard, semblant soudain très intéressé par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

**-Tony, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais on a besoin de savoir. **

**-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous occupe****r**** de ça. Je ne suis pas un marine, ni le fils d'un marine. **

**-Je sais, je suis juste là pour recueillir ta déposition. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un inspecteur de la section de l'unité spéciale pour les victimes. Il faut que tu comprennes que plus il y aura de témoignages l'incriminant, plus il écopera d'une lourde peine. Et tu es le seul témoin du meurtre, tu es le seul qui puisse l'envoyer derrière les barreaux pour longtemps.**

**-Je pensais que vous aviez retrouvé l'arme, ça suffit non, pour le faire accuser du meurtre ! À quoi ça sert que je témoigne ? !**

Cette simple remarque confirma à Gibbs ce dont il était déjà intimement persuadé, à savoir que Tony avait bel et bien assisté au meurtre du quartier-maître.

**-On a retrouvé la dague, effectivement et, malgré qu'elle ait été soigneusement lavée, on a même réussi à y retrouver des traces de ton sang et de celui de notre victime. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucune empreinte sur le manche et Andreï Narishkin prétend qu'elle ne lui appartient pas et qu'il la gardait juste pour rendre service à un ami, qu'il ignorait complètement qu'elle avait servi à commettre un meurtre et une tentative de meurtre. Il a un soi-disant alibi ****et**** tu es notre seule chance de le faire tomber pour meurtre.**

**- Andreï Narishkin ? **répéta Tony en fronçant les sourcils

**-C'est le vrai nom du Tsar, **l'informa Gibbs

**-Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que les jurés vont me croire ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui se prostitue, se drogue, et revend même de la came. C'est plutôt moi qu'ils vont envoyer derrière les barreaux, pas le Tsar. Je le connais, il va les embobiner et leur dire que c'est moi qui aie planté ce mec… et ils vont le croire, parce qu'il a plein de relations haut placées. **

**-Tu n'es pas un criminel, Tony mais une victime. Je serai là pour te soutenir et le procès se tiendra à huit clos parce que tu es mineur. Alors réponds-moi, comment as-tu connu le Tsar ?**

Tony secoua négativement la tête avec un air buté. Il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas parler de ça, surtout pas devant des inconnus. Ça ne regardait personne de savoir qu'il avait pleuré et supplié le Tsar en vain pour ne pas devoir se prostituer et qu'il s'était fait violer pour être dépucelé, qu'il était malade à chaque fois qu'il devait offrir son corps à un inconnu, qu'il avait été drogué à son insu jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne accro et accepte de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ses doses quotidiennes. Il avait tellement honte et se sentait tellement sale qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça devant des gens qui le jugeraient, le prendraient en pitié ou seraient dégoûtés par lui et par sa faiblesse. Non, il ne pouvait pas….

A ce moment-là, un médecin entra dans la chambre pour prodiguer les soins qu'exigeaient les blessures de Tony et ce dernier retint à peine un soupir de soulagement.

Gibbs dut se résoudre à sortir, enfin il n'eut pas vraiment le choix car le médecin lui demanda fermement de quitter la pièce pendant qu'il s'occupait de son patient..

**-Je repasserai ce soir, **informa-t-il Tony en lui jetant un regard pénétrant qui disait « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi »

Tony haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

**-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire… **

**Retour extérieur: **

**-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tony ait vécu un enfer pareil ! Qu'est****-****ce que tu as fait après avoir quitté l'hôpital, tu as eu le père de Tony ? **

**Flash back**

De retour dans les locaux du NIS, avec l'adresse sur le passeport et la carte d'identité, il lui fut aisé de trouver le numéro de téléphone des parents de Tony.

**-Résidence Doërti, Rosita à votre service. **

_« Résidence Doërti ? Ça ne plaisante pas ! »_

**-Bonjour Madame. Je souhaiterais parler à Mr ou à Mme Doërti C'est au sujet de leur fils, Anthony.**

**-Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais Monsieur Doërti est actuellement à son bureau et Madame Doërti est morte depuis cinq ans. Comment va Anthony ? Il ne se plait plus en Italie ?**

_« Cinq ans ? Justement la date à laquelle correspondent les traces les plus anciennes de maltraitance, selon le médecin. Ton père a donc commencé à te taper dessus après la mort de ta mère ? Pauvre gosse, tu as perdu ta mère et ton père s'est mis à te cogner. Pas étonnant que tu aies fugué. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'Italie ? »_

**-Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec vous, Madame, je suis désolé. Pourriez-vous me donner un numéro de téléphone où je pourrais joindre rapidement Mr Doërti, s'il vous plait ? C'est urgent.**

Une fois qu'il eut noté le numéro que la gouvernante lui dictait, Gibbs la remercia avant de raccrocher. Il reprit de suite le combiné et composa le numéro du bureau de Mr Doërti, le père d'Anthony.

Il tomba sur une secrétaire l'accueillant avec un « **Entreprise Doërti****, Sandra à votre service »**

_« Décidément, ce Mr Doërti est un homme qui ne manque pas de moyens… »_

Au bout de cinq minutes, il parvint enfin à joindre l'homme à qui il voulait parler. Ce dernier prit la ligne et lui répondit d'une voix hautaine.

**-Il parait que vous désirez me parler et que c'est urgent ? Faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !**

_« Aussi charmant que son fils… au moins, je sais de qui il tient son agréable caractère ! »_

**-Mr Doërti, Je suis l'agent Gibbs du ****NIS****, à Washington. Je vous appelle car nous venons de retrouver votre fils Anthony. Il est à l'hôpital et grièvement blessé. **

**-Je vous stoppe tout de suite, agent Gibbs, je n'ai pas de fils. Ma femme a effectivement eu un bâtard en ayant une aventure extra conjugale, mais ce qui peut bien arriver à cette petite vermine n'est absolument pas mon problème et ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai déshérité et définitivement rayé de ma vie.**

Sur ces mots, et sans même le saluer, Mr Doërti lui raccrocha au nez. Gibbs contempla le combiné avec stupéfaction.

_« Non mais quel salopard ! Je viens de lui annoncer que son fils est gravement blessé et il n'en a rien à foutre ? Des types comme ça ne devraient pas avoir le droit de se reproduire ! Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a que son enfant soit toujours en vie. »_

Tout à coup, il comprit mieux le comportement de Tony. Avec un père pareil, pas étonnant que ce gamin soit aussi paumé et désespéré. Surtout qu'il n'avait franchement pas eu de chance. Il avait fui un fumier pour tomber sur un autre fumier encore pire que le premier, qui l'avait exploité sans états d'âme.

_« Pas étonnant qu'il considère tous les hommes adultes comme des salopards et qu'il ne fasse plus confiance à personne. Mais je vais te prouver que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, qu'ils y en a qui peuvent offrir amour, protection et réconfort. Oui, je te ferai changer d'opinion… »_

Fort de sa résolution, il appela aussitôt le bureau du juge pour enfants pour connaître les démarches à effectuer afin de pouvoir être nommé tuteur légal.

Quand il revint le soir, Tony était réveillé et regardait la télé.

**-Encore vous, **commenta-t-il quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran.

**-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, **remarqua tranquillement l'agent du NIS.

Il laissa le silence s'écouler un peu avant d'ajouter d'un ton neutre.

**-J'ai eu ton père au téléphone.**

**-Ce n'est pas mon père ! Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, il a bien dû vous le dire ! **rétorqua vivement Tony.

**-Effectivement, il m'a dit ne pas être ton père, **agréa Gibbs.** Tu le crois ?**

Tony acquiesça de la tête avant de continuer d'une voix étranglée.

**-J'avais huit ans quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'il n'était pas mon véritable père. **

Il ricana.

-**Elle m'a dit que mon père était un marin de l'armée américaine… mais elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a toujours affublé d'un costume marin...jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. **

**-Tu ne sais pas sur quel navire il a servi ? Tu sais, on pourrait tenter de le retrouver si on en savait un peu plus sur lui. **

**-Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. À vrai dire, la seule fois où elle m'en a parlé, elle était complètement ivre et le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait même plus de cet aveu qu'elle m'avait fait. De toute façon, je ne souhaite pas connaître le salaud qui est à l'origine de ma conception. **

Sur ce, le gamin se mura de nouveau dans le silence et fit mine d'être absorbé par ce qui se passait à la télé. Mais Gibbs pouvait apercevoir les éclairs de chagrin qui hantaient son regard, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître indifférent.

Voir ce gamin dans une telle détresse affective tordit les tripes de l'ex marine. Cela renforça encore son désir de lui venir en aide. Il allait user de toutes ses connaissances pour obtenir la garde de ce gosse et lui offrir la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, s'il avait vu le jour dans un foyer normal et aimant.

Le gamin finit par s'endormir en regardant la télé et Gibbs se leva silencieusement pour aller l'éteindre avant de revenir prendre place sur le fauteuil installé à coté du lit. Il tenta en vain de trouver une position confortable et finit lui-même par s'assoupir.

Après environ deux heures de sommeil, il se réveilla en sursaut au son des hurlements de douleur poussés par Tony, visiblement en proie à une nouvelle crise de manque particulièrement violente.

**-Chut... ça va passer, **chuchota-t-il en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur

**-Je…je brûle…j…j'ai mal, il…il…me faut…une…dose, **gémit Tony en s'agitant de plus en plus dans son lit

**-Tiens le coup fiston ! Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul.**

Gibbs se leva et se dirigea rapidement dans la minuscule salle de bains attenante afin de mouiller un gant de toilette. Puis, il revint près de Tony et lui passa le linge frais sur le visage pour essayer de le soulager un peu.

Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus incapable de se contrôler et se mit à le supplier,

**-Donnez-moi ma dose ! Je vous en prie, j'en ai besoin ! J'ai mal…**

L'ex-marine fut bouleversé par sa détresse et sa douleur évidente, mais il fallait que Tony surmonte cette épreuve. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il s'en sorte et parvienne à se défaire de son addiction.

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais. Il faut que tu te désintoxiques, **lui dit-il tout en continuant à éponger son front. **Et il faut aussi que tu essaies de te calmer, sinon les infirmières vont être alertées par le bruit et elles vont encore te ligoter sur le lit…**

La peur à l'idée d'être de nouveau attaché avec des contraintes sembla traverser le brouillard qui enveloppait l'esprit de Tony car il se calma légèrement.

Il laissa de nouveau échapper un gémissement de douleur et se mit en boule. Tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir et il pleurnicha un bon moment avant de commencer à se calmer.

Gibbs ne le quitta pas d'une semelle pendant tout le temps que dura sa crise, ne cessant pas de lui murmurer des paroles encourageantes tout en lui essuyant la sueur qui continuait à couler à flots sur son front et ses tempes.

Une infirmière passa entretemps pour s'assurer de l'état de son patient et elle vit aussitôt que ce dernier était en pleine crise de manque mais, avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Gibbs l'expédia hors de la chambre en lui disant qu'il gérait la situation et qu'il l'appellerait en cas de besoin.

Petit à petit, le corps de Tony se détendit et ses gémissements cessèrent. Épuisé par sa crise, il finit par s'endormir sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait pipi dessus.

Gibbs s'assura qu'il dormait bien avant de se lever pour appeler l'infirmière. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, il l'informa du léger 'accident' survenu à Tony et elle s'occupa – avec son aide - de changer les draps du lit, d'enfiler un pyjama propre au gamin et de lui faire une rapide toilette.

Le sommeil de Tony était si profond qu'il ne réagit même pas pendant qu'ils s'acquittaient de ces tâches.

Fin flash back


	10. une main tendue

**Merci beaucoup pour com's. Une suite ce soir, demain je n'aurai pas le temps de vous la posté alors je prend de l'avance. **

**Chapitre 10 – Une main tendue **

Retour extérieur

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Abby tandis qu'elle écoutait le récit de Gibbs. Elle les sécha du revers de la main et renifla bruyamment

Pour ce dernier également, le fait de repenser à tout ça et de le raconter à son équipe lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas les laisser déborder.

Il regarda de nouveau vers le bâtiment écroulé en-dessous duquel Tony et McGee se trouvaient toujours coincés, angoissé à l'idée que ses agents pourraient ne jamais en ressortir vivants. Sa propre impuissance pour les aider à sortir de là lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration.

Machinalement, il porta une main sur son bras blessé avant de croiser le regard de Ducky qui saisit aussitôt son intention.

**-Tu ne leur seras d'aucune utilité Jethro **lui fit doucement remarquer le légiste**. Laisse les secouristes faire leur travail, ils savent ce qu'ils font et, quand on les sortira de là-dessous, ils auront besoin de nous pour surmonter cette épreuve. **

**Sous les gravats; **

McGee s'efforçait toujours de faire parler Tony afin que celui-ci ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience car il savait pertinemment que, si tel était le cas, ce dernier risquait fort de ne jamais se réveiller.

Les révélations incroyables de son ami l'avaient retourné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'Italien possédant un passé aussi lourd et tragique. Il se sentait également honoré de la confiance dont celui-ci faisait preuve à son égard en se confiant ainsi à cœur ouvert et il se jura de ne jamais le trahir.

Flash back

En trois jours L'état de Tony s'était encore amélioré et il récupérait à une vitesse qui étonnait même les médecins.

Gibbs se débrouillait pour venir passer un petit moment avec lui tous les jours, même quand il était débordé par le boulot. Même s'il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel, il se sentait déjà légalement responsable du bien-être du jeune garçon et dans son cœur, il l'avait définitivement adopté.

**-Tiens, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.**

Gibbs déposa une Game Boy avec la cartouche du jeu de Tetris sur le lit du gamin**. **

**-Ça m'a été conseillé par un ami, parce que moi****,**** la technologie, j'y connais rien là-dedans. **

**-C'est pour quoi faire ça ? Pour m'acheter ? Vous espérez arriver à me tirer les vers du nez avec ça ? **demanda Tony avec son agressivité habituelle

**-Donc, tu reconnais savoir quelque chose, **répondit Gibbs du tac au tac en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_« Merde ! » _

Là, il venait de se faire avoir en beautéet du coup il en perdit la parole. C'était rare qu'il soit à court de mots, c'était même la première que ça lui arrivait à vrai dire, il avait habituellement réponse à tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gibbs reprit.

**-Non, ce n'est pas pour t'acheter, ni pour te tirer les vers du nez. C'est juste pour que tu aies quelque chose pour t'occuper. Je sais que les journées peuvent être horriblement longues quand on est cloué dans un lit d'hôpital sans pouvoir rien faire. **

**-Rien n'est jamais gratuit, **maugréa Tony entre ses dentsd'une voix sans illusions.

**-Je t'assure que si. Je ne veux rien de toi en échange, **insista Gibbs, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour prouver à Tony qu'il était sincère.** Écoute Tony, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas témoigner et je l'accepte. Tu n'auras pas à aller au tribunal contre ton gré, même si je pense que tu fais une grosse erreur. Les dommages que tu as subis doivent être punis…on te doit justice.**

**- Ouais… alors dans ce cas-là, je mérite aussi la prison avec ce que j'ai fait. Et de vous à moi, je préfère nettement la rue à la prison, car ce qu'on m'en a dit, franchement, ça donne pas envie d'y passer du temps. **

**- Tu n'es pas un criminel mais une victime, Tony. Tiens-le toi bien pour dit ! Tout ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, on t'a obligé à le faire. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix ! **

**- Je ne suis pas une victime ! N'est victime que celui qui veut l'être ! **

**Retour extérieur; **

**-Tu es devenu son tuteur! S'exclama Abby avec incrédulité.**

**-Oui et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours **soupira Gibbs.

**-Je le confirme,** déclara le vieux légiste. **Le jeune Anthony était un adolescent particulièrement révolté et difficile.**

**- D'un autre côté, avec tout ce qu'il a subi, c'est un peu normal, **fit remarquer Ziva. **C'est même étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à surmonter tout ça pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, **ajouta-t-elle avec une admiration non feinte.

Avec tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur le passé de son collègue, son opinion à son sujet avait changé du tout au tout et elle éprouvait maintenant un profond respect pour lui.

**-Oui, ça a toujours été un battant **acquiesça Gibbs avec un petit sourire de fierté toute paternelle.

**Flashback:**

Après une montagne de tracasseries bureaucratiques, et malgré les mises en garde de Franks qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il faisait une connerie monumentale, il avait enfin réussi à obtenir les autorisations faisant officiellement de lui le tuteur légal du jeune Anthony DiNozzo.

Il était passé à l'hôpital pour annoncer la nouvelle à ce dernier et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne l'avait franchement pas bien pris. Il avait vociféré et protesté mais Gibbs avait fini par lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix : c'était ça ou le centre de redressement. Gibbs avait réussi à faire passer ses délits pour des délits mineurs - heureusement que le juge pour enfant était un homme conciliant et réfléchi – et il s'était porté garant pour le jeune homme mais, au moindre faux-pas de la part de ce dernier, il serait attendu au tournant.

Le jeune garçon devait sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain, laissant le temps à Gibbs de préparer un minimum l'arrivée de celui-ci, pour qu'il se sente un peu à l'aise dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Avec l'aide de Ducky, qui lui avait aussitôt apporté son soutien, contrairement à Franks, il alla faire quelques emplettes. Il acheta de la nourriture bien sûr, car il était de notoriété publique que les ados dévoraient et que ses placards étaient plutôt vides, vu qu'il n'était quasiment jamais chez lui, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans les murs de sa maison et la douleur était encore trop vive… Il acheta aussi quelques vêtements basiques, une paire de baskets et des affaires de toilette. Il prit aussi une petite télé pour la mettre dans la chambre de Tony et Ducky l'aida à choisir également quelques livres.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins cela ferait comprendre à Tony qu'il était le bienvenu dans sa maison.

C'est sans un mot que Tony suivit Gibbs hors de l'hôpital. Il était toujours aussi furieux que le juge pour enfants l'ait confié à la garde de cet homme, ce flic de la marine. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau sous la coupe d'un homme qui trahirait sa confiance à la première occasion… enfin, façon de parler parce que le mot « confiance » ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps.

Gibbs, sentant les ondes de colère qui émanait du jeune garçon, décida sagement de ne pas tenter d'engager la conversation et le trajet jusque chez lui se fit dans un silence tendu. Quand il se gara enfin dans son allée, il aida Tony à s'extirper de la voiture et entreprit ensuite de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

**- Je te laisse t'installer dans ta chambre, **lui dit-il finalement. **Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me prendre une douche et ensuite, on passera à table. **

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête sans le regarder et Gibbs sortit de la pièce.

Gibbs arrêta le robinet d'eau et tira le rideau de douche. Il se sécha rapidement et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller enfiler un bas de survêt et un t-shirt. Une surprise de taille l'attendait sur place.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? **demanda t-il quand il découvrit Tony debout devant son lit.

**-Ben quoi ? C'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, pas vrai ? **demanda Tony en claudiquant vers lui.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il tendit une main et dénoua la serviette de Gibbs avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir.

-**Il faut bien que je paye mon 'loyer'. **

Il allait s'emparer du sexe de Gibbs quand ce dernier retrouva soudainement ses esprits et lui saisit fermement le poignet pour le repousser.

**-Arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'entends ? **

**-Ce n'est pas ça que vous vouliez en me prenant chez vous ? **

Tony semblait presque désemparé que ses avances soient repoussées. Il était devenu tellement habitué de n'être qu'un objet sexuel destiné à assouvir le plaisir des autres qu'il ne comprenait à la limite même pas que quelqu'un ne cherche pas à l'utiliser.

**-Non, absolument pas ! Les mineurs ne m'ont jamais branché et encore moins les hommes ! **lui répondit sèchement Gibbs.** Alors ne t'avise plus jamais ****de**** faire ce genre de chose, c'est compris ? **

Gibbs se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette et la renoua autour de sa taille avant d'ordonner à Tony de sortir de la pièce. Quand Gibbs fut de nouveau habillé, il ressortit de sa chambre pour aller préparer le dîner. En remontant le couloir, il vit que la porte de la chambre de Tony était grande ouverte et que ce dernier était assis sur son lit avec un air abattu. Il frappa un léger coup sur le battant et pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre d'y être invité.

**-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, ce n'était pas mon intention… c'est juste que tu m'as surpris** dit-il tout en s'asseyant aux côtés du jeune garçon.** Si j'ai voulu te prendre chez moi, c'est pour te donner une chance de t'en sortir, pour t'éviter le centre de redressement et te prouver que tu peux encore accorder ta confiance aux hommes, qu'ils ne se sont pas tous des salauds. Je sais que la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau jusque-là et je comprends ta méfiance, mais je te promets que ça va changer. Je n'attends rien de particulier de toi, tu n'as pas à me 'remercier' physiquement. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'un jour tu m'offres ta confiance, mais seulement quand tu seras prêt... Je ne suis pas pressé, prends tout ton temps. **

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony qui tressaillit malgré lui**. **

**-Allez viens, on va préparer à manger. De quoi as-tu envie ? Je ne suis pas un grand chef mais je cuisine quand même mieux que ce qu'on a pu te servir à l'hôpital, **lui assura-t-il en souriant

Tony n'ouvrit pas la bouche et suivit silencieusement Gibbs jusqu'à la cuisine. Il prit place sur une chaise, posa ses béquilles contre la table et sembla se plonger dans de profondes réflexions. Gibbs ne se donna pas la peine de soutenir une conversation, sentant bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, et entreprit de préparer un plat de pâtes à la carbonara.

Quand ce fut prêt, il posa une assiette devant Tony, s'installa face à lui et commença à manger.

**-Je pensais que demain, on pourrait aller acheter ce qui te manque, **suggéra-t-il

**-...**

**-Ensuite, on pourrait peut-être aller se manger une pizza ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je suppose que tu aimes tout ce qui est fast-food, comme tous les jeunes…**

**-...**

Gibbs soupira intérieurement, la partie était franchement loin d'être gagnée. Ça risquait de lui prendre un sacré bout de temps avant de parvenir à abattre quelques-uns des murs épais dont Tony semblait s'être entouré. Mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'à force de patience et de persévérance il parviendrait à finalement atteindre le jeune garçon.

**-Tu n'aimes pas ? **demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette de Tony avec sa fourchette

**-Si, c'est pas mauvais… mais j'ai pas vraiment faim. **

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il reposa ses couverts, se leva, récupéra ses béquilles et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

**-Je peux savoir où tu vas ? **l'interpella Gibbs

**-Dormir, je suis crevé. **

Gibbs le laissa filer, non sans lui avoir d'abord signifié que le minimum était de demander la permission de sortir de table. Le médecin l'avait bien prévenu que le manque d'appétit et l'effet de satiété rapide était normal dans sa situation. Même s'il s'était remarquablement bien remis de ses blessures physiques, il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir jusqu'à sa guérison complète. Principalement pour panser ses blessures psychologiques et pour renoncer définitivement à la drogue.

Après avoir terminé son repas, tout nettoyé et prit bien soin de fermer le verrou de la porte d'entrée, Gibbs monta directement dans sa chambre.

En passant, il s'arrêta pour donner un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son protégé et découvrit que celui-ci s'était endormi tout habillé sur le lit avec la lumière allumée. Le marine pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et alla prendre un plaid dans l'armoire pour en couvrir le jeune garçon.

**-Je te promets que tout va bien se passer maintenant, tu vas pouvoir vivre une vraie vie d'ado. **

Il quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était si rapidement attaché comme ça à ce garçon. Malgré l'appréhension de ce qu'allait devenir sa vie avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il alla se coucher et passa une nuit assez agitée se réveillant à chaque léger bruit suspect, car il craignait que Tony ne profite de son sommeil pour disparaître à nouveau.

Le lendemain :

Huit heures du matin et Tony n'était toujours pas réveillé. Gibbs lui prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'il posa sur un plateau avant de monter dans sa chambre.

**-Tony, le petit-déj est prêt **annonça-t-il d'une voix forte en entrant dans la pièce

Le gamin ronchonna avant d'émerger doucement de dessous la couverture complètement ébouriffé.

**-Il est trop tôt **grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

**-Il est huit heures du matin **lui fit remarquer Gibbs.

**-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, c'est foutument trop tôt ! **

**-Huit heures est une heure plus que tardive pour se lever. Il va falloir apprendre à reprendre une vie normale avec des horaires normaux. **

**-Ouais, et où est la normalité dans tout ça?**

**-Tony, ta vie va changer du tout au tout ici. Tu vas pouvoir vivre la vraie vie d'un garçon de ton âge.**

Sans plus de façons, Gibbs posa le plateau garni d'un bon petit-déj sur les genoux de Tony,

**-Et ça va commencer par un vrai déjeuner : lait, céréales, tartines, jus de fruits.**

**-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. **

**-Pour ce matin ce ne sera pas nécessaire, et arrête avec le vouvoiement. Tu peux m'appeler Gibbs ou Jethro, et surtout tu me tutoies. Tu m'avales tout ce petit-déjeuner et tu n'oublies pas tes médicaments. Une fois que tu seras lavé et habillé, on ira faire quelques courses : vêtements, chaussures, livres… enfin tout ce dont tu as besoin. On peut aussi passer acheter une nouvelle tapisserie. **

**-Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal pour moi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine. **

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Mange et va te laver, on part dans une demi-heure. **

Ils avaient passé la journée à acheter ce dont Tony avait besoin : vêtements, chaussures, nécessaire de toilette. Ils étaient aussi passés chez le coiffeur. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour le repas et surtout pour que Tony se repose. Bien qu'en meilleure forme, il s'était vite fatigué. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés et, à peine assis sur le canapé, Tony s'était endormi.


	11. cohabitation difficile

Merci beaucoup pour vos com's !

Chapitre 11 Cohabitation difficile

**Mi-juillet**

**Bureau du psy:**

**-Tony, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais discuter seul à seul avec Mr Gibbs.**

**-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si vous voulez m'interner, vous pouvez le dire devant moi, vous savez ! Faut vraiment pas vous gêner ! **

**-Tony, il est hors de question d'internement. J'ai juste besoin de parler en privé avec ton tuteur. **

**-Ouais, c'est ça ! **Maugréa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il attrapa ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente.

**-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous **dit la psy à Gibbs

Depuis maintenant quinze jours, Tony était suivi par une psy à raison d'une séance d'une heure, un jour sur deux.

**-Je voulais faire avec vous un petit bilan de ces premières séances avec Tony et, surtout, savoir comment ça se passe chez vous. Je vais vous laisser parler, si vous le voulez bien. **

Gibbs laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

**-Comme vous devez vous en douter, ça ne se passe pas très bien. Il est continuellement très agressif et sur la défensive. Il ne se laisse pas approcher facilement et refuse toute conversation et toute aide de ma part. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre pleurer quand il est seul dans sa chambre… mais si je rentre dans la pièce pour essayer d'en parler, il feint de dormir. J'avoue me sentir complètement désarmé face à cette situation. ****Pourtant****, je peux vous ****assurer**** que les situations critiques, ça me connaît et ça ne me fait pas peur. **

La psy lui sourit avec un air rassurant.

**-Vous avez lu son dossier comme moi, vous connaissez les grandes lignes de son passé. Tony a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux adultes et c'est parfaitement normal dans son cas.**

Gibbs hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la situation et de l'état d'esprit de Tony.

**- Il a perdu sa mère assez jeune, son père l'a battu, et quand il a pris la décision de fuir, il est retombé dans le même genre de schéma : son proxénète, qui était une autre figure paternelle à ses yeux, s'est lui aussi mis à le cogner et lui a fait subir bien pire… Il se méfie maintenant des gens qui prétendent vouloir l'aider. Il s'attend à ce que vous lui donniez, vous aussi, la seule chose qu'il ait reçue de la part des autres hommes… c'est à dire des coups. **

**-Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à le frapper pour lui faire plaisir ! **protesta Gibbs avec indignation.

**-Non… mais dans la mesure où c'est la seule marque d'affection qu'il ait jamais reçue des hommes l'entourant, votre comportement à son égard le déroute. Il ne sait pas comment réagir et surtout,****il ne sait pas s'il peut vous accorder sa confiance… C'est un concept tout à fait nouveau pour lui d'envisager qu'un homme puisse être digne de confiance. D'autant que, jusqu'à présent, la seule personne en qui il ait eu vraiment confiance était sa mère. Sans trahir le secret de ce qu'il a pu me confier au cours de nos séances, il semble que cette dernière était très douce et aimante… mais elle est morte. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas s'attacher à vous parce qu'il a inconsciemment peur de vous perdre également. Il ne veut plus laisser personne pénétrer dans la carapace qu'il s'est forgée pour ne plus être blessé. Il est plus facile de perdre quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas et qui ne vous aime pas, plutôt que le contraire. Il va falloir vous armer de patience avant de réussir à vous glisser sous sa carapace, mais je suis sûre que, si vous y parvenez, cela aura valu le coup d'attendre. Je peux voir que vous vous êtes réellement attaché à ce gamin, et il finira par s'en rendre compte lui aussi. En attendant, le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de ne pas le bousculer. Apprivoisez-le en douceur et il viendra de lui-même à vous. **

Gibbs resta un moment silencieux à méditer sur tout ce que la psy venait de lui révéler. Même si elle ne lui avait rien dit de spécifique, il avait parfaitement lu entre les lignes et avait compris que ce qu'avait pu subir Tony était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire subir le Tsar, en plus de l'avoir mis sur le trottoir ? Il espérait de tout cœur que Tony lui fasse un jour suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler.

Il finit par se lever lentement, remercia la psy et s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Tony.

**-Je le reverrai dans une semaine,** l'informa le médecin**. J'aimerais lui laisser un peu plus de temps entre chaque séance maintenant, pour qu'il ait le temps de faire le point à chaque fois. Par contre, si vous voyez qu'il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler et je m'arrangerai pour le recevoir.**

**-Bien, c'est noté. Merci, docteur.**

**-De rien, et courage. **

Ils échangèrent une ferme poignée de main et Gibbs s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand la psy ajouta

**-Monsieur Gibbs, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit de vive voix, j'ai remarqué qu'il vous aimait bien. Il se méfie encore, c'est tout. Oh ! ce serait bien aussi que Tony puisse aller à l'école d'été. Il y a Parker et St Marc qui proposent ces cours. Il a arrêté l'école depuis 18 mois, il doit remettre un pied à l'étrier avant la rentrée des classes. On doit savoir où il en est au niveau de ses acquis et quelle classe il devra intégrer à la rentrée prochaine. **

Gibbs acquiesça et la salua de la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Tony.

**-Allez, gamin, on y va. **

Tony lui lança un regard furieux. Il détestait ça, quand Gibbs l'appelait 'gamin' et ce dernier le savait parfaitement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur, Gibbs se tourna vers lui et prit la parole.

**-Mme Klein, aimerait que tu intègre****s**** une école d'été, histoire de te re-familiariser avec les cours et savoir où tu en es.**

**-Je suis obligé ?**

**-Non, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Puis les cours ne sont que le matin. **

**-J'ai l'impression que, quoi que je dise, je devrai y aller.**

**-Tout à fait. Bon on va s'occuper de cette inscription et ensuite que dirais-tu qu'on aille manger une pizza ? **

Il savait que c'était le point faible de Tony. S'il l'avait écouté, ce dernier aurait mangé de la pizza matin, midi et soir. Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son passager.

Avant de démarrer, il vérifia qu'il avait bien le dossier de Tony – qui lui avait été fourni par le juge des tutelles - dans sa mallette. Il avait pris pour habitude de toujours l'avoir sur lui car il était sans cesse en train de remplir des paperasses pour le jeune garçon et il fallait toujours fournir des tas de justificatifs, du fait qu'il n'était pas son père. Il le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : son dossier scolaire. Il lui serait fort certainement réclamé pour effectuer son inscription. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il avait tout ce qu'il leur fallait, il prit la direction du lycée le plus proche de son domicile.

Lycée Parker

Ils furent reçus dans le bureau du proviseur et prirent place face à elle. Gibbs lui tendit le dossier scolaire de Tony et attendit pendant que cette dernière le parcourait d'un œil entraîné. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, elle releva la tête et considéra Tony d'un œil pensif avant de ramener son attention sur Gibbs.

**-Je vois que son dernier bulletin scolaire remonte à décembre 91. Pour quelles raisons a-t-il autant manqué l'école ? **

**-Pour des raisons médicales et personnelles, **répondit calmement Gibbs sans entrer dans les détails.

Le proviseur haussa un sourcil interrogateur et regarda Tony qui se tenait raide sur son siège avec un air franchement maussade

**-Oh…et ces raisons risquent-elles d'être un problème pour poursuivre une scolarité normale?**

**-Non, **affirma fermement Gibbs avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon.** N'est-ce pas, Tony ? **

Le gamin ne daigna pas lui répondre et se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais.

Le proviseur fronça les sourcils, semblant sérieusement considérer la question de l'admission de Tony dans son établissement. Cependant elle reprit finalement

**-Je vais donc tout de suite m'occuper de son inscription, pour cet été, et pour la rentrée prochaine. Les cours commencent le matin à huit heures et finissent à douze heures, du lundi au vendredi. Vous voulez qu'il soit inscrit pour combien de semaines ?**

**-Je pense que tout l'été ne lui ferait pas de mal, donc inscrivez****-****le pour tout l'été et, si on s'aperçoit que tout roule bien et qu'il n'a pas de retard pour intégrer une seconde alors on verra à éventuellement stopper les cours d'été. **

**-Comme vous désirez. **

**-Je peux sortir ? **demanda soudainement Tony

**-Oui, attends****-****moi dans le couloir. **

Le gamin se leva en marmonnant un au revoir au proviseur.

**-Je peux vous demander ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ?**

**-Sa mère est morte il y a cinq ans, **répondit laconiquement Gibbs.** Son père est encore en vie, mais il a perdu son droit de garde il n'y a pas longtemps. **

**-Oh….je vois.**

_« Non, vous ne voyez rien du tout ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il a pu traverser et endurer. Sinon, vous vous enfuiriez en courant et vous refuseriez de le prendre dans votre école » _pensa Gibbs en écrivant les différentes informations qui lui étaient demandées.

Les papiers remplis, Gibbs rejoignit un Tony grognon et vraisemblablement nerveux.

-** Ça va** ? Demanda Gibbs un peu inquiet.

**-Ouais, besoin de bouger. **

**Tony haussa les épaules, **

**-un peu nerveux de devoir reprendre l'école. **

**-Tout se passera bien, et je serai là pour t'aider .Bon on y va, tu dois avoir faim. En tout cas, moi oui. **

Les cours d'été se passèrent très bien, à la plus grande surprise de l'ex-marine qui s'était attendu à ce que Tony cause des problèmes. Mais non, pas du tout. Le gamin avait même rattrapé tout son retard scolaire, au grand étonnement de tous. Par contre, il ne s'était pas du tout mêlé aux autres gamins de son âge et ne s'était fait aucun camarade.

Pendant que Tony était en cours, Gibbs passait ses matinées au NIS. Le directeur avait été très conciliant et lui avait permis d'aménager son temps de travail jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Malheureusement, à son plus grand regret, la relation entre lui et Tony était toujours aussi tendue, voire agressive.

Le jeune homme continuait à aller chez le psy. Il passait aussi régulièrement et de manière aléatoire des tests pour contrôler s'il ne touchait plus à la drogue.

La cohabitation avec Gibbs était loin d'être évidente, Tony restait enfermé dans sa chambre sitôt rentré de l'école pour n'en ressortir que quand l'ex-marine l'appelait pour le repas. Ensuite, il débarrassait la table et faisait la vaisselle, seules tâches que Gibbs lui avait données et qu'il exécutait sans contester. Il parlait très peu et refusait toutes les sorties ou activités proposées par Gibbs. Les seules fois où il pointait son nez dehors, en dehors des heures d'école, c'était pour faire du basket seul dans la cour de la maison. Les fois où Gibbs avait tenté d'intégrer la partie, Tony avait aussitôt arrêté de jouer.

Mi-septembre.

Tony avait repris l'école depuis seulement trois semaines et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne se passait pas très bien, pas bien du tout même. Au grand désespoir de Gibbs, qui avait été content que les cours d'été se soient effectués sans anicroche, là c'était tout le contraire Il avait déjà réussi à écoper de deux avertissements, de cinq heures de retenue et se trouvait au bord du renvoi… Il s'était acoquiné avec tous les pires spécimens qui fréquentaient l'établissement et semblait avoir décidé de faire tout son possible dans le but de faire craquer Gibbs.

**Vendredi**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée et Gibbs était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement et porta le combiné à son oreille

**-Gibbs.**

**-**_**Bonjour, Mr Gibbs, ici le bureau du proviseur du Lycée Parker…**_

Dès qu'il connut l'identité de son interlocuteur, Gibbs se raidit, retint un soupir de découragement et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce l'index. Franks, alerté par son changement soudain de comportement, releva la tête du dossier qu'il était lui-même en train d'étudier et lui jeta un regard acéré.

_**-Je vous appelle à propos d'Anthony Doërti-DiNozzo. Je vous informe qu'il a…**_

La suite de la phrase se perdit un peu dans le brouillard tandis que Gibbs luttait pour garder son calme. Il retint sa respiration un instant, le temps de se maîtriser, avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

**-Très bien, madame, merci d'avoir appelé. J'arrive dès que je peux.**

Il raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Tony ? »_

**-Encore des ennuis avec ce gamin ****?**grogna Mike de son bureau

**-Ouais, **soupira Gibbs.** Il vient d'être expulsé pour la journée pour s'être montré insolent envers un professeur. **

**-Pfff, **ricana Franks. **C'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir prévenu que tu n'aurais que des emmerdes avec ce gosse. Bon, allez, va récupérer ta mauvaise graine et après, reviens ici. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me dispenser de tes services, on a du boulot avec cette enquête. Je sais qu'il aime bien Ducky, alors tu n'auras qu'à le laisser à la morgue en revenant, j'ai pas envie d'avoir cette tête à claques sous le nez toute la journée ! **

Franks et Tony avaient éprouvé une répulsion mutuelle dès le début et se détestaient cordialement. Si Tony, de son côté, se contentait d'éviter de se trouver en présence de l'agent du NIS et n'en parlait jamais, Franks, quant à lui, ne se gênait pas pour dire à son subordonné ce qu'il pensait de son protégé…et il s'agissait rarement de termes élogieux.

Gibbs avait décidé d'ignorer l'animosité entre les deux hommes. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche se disait-il.

Sans un mot, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait sur le parking des visiteurs du lycée Parker.

**Bureau du proviseur**

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau du proviseur, il découvrit Tony assis sur une chaise en face du bureau avec une expression maussade et fermée sur le visage.

Quand elle le vit, le proviseur se leva de son fauteuil pour le saluer avant de lui indiquer un siège près de Tony. Gibbs s'assit en silence et attendit que le proviseur prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire.

**-M. Gibbs, comme ma secrétaire vous en a déjà informé, le jeune Anthony ici présent s'est, une fois de plus, distingué par son insolence. Il a insulté un de ses professeurs car ce dernier lui a fait une remarque. Je me vois dans l'obligation de le renvoyer pour le reste de la journée à titre de sanction. J'ai décidé de lui laisser une dernière chance, donc je ne lui mettrai pas d'avertissement, pour cette fois. Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il en a déjà reçu deux et que le prochain entraînera son renvoi définitif de cet établissement.**

**-J'ai bien compris, madame, et je vous remercie pour votre clémence. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Tony afin que ceci ne se reproduise plus,** dit Gibbs en se levant pour prendre congé.

Le proviseur hocha la tête et se leva pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Gibbs donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tony pour lui indiquer de se lever et ce dernier obéit sans protester. Gibbs salua le proviseur en la remerciant encore et Tony marmonna un 'Au revoir et merci' entre ses dents avant de suivre Gibbs d'un pas traînant. Son plâtre lui avait été retiré la semaine précédente et il avait entamé une rééducation intensive de sa jambe. Il faisait des progrès fulgurants et, même s'il boitait encore de façon prononcée, il se déplaçait de nouveau presque normalement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Gibbs et retournèrent vers les bureaux du NIS. L'ambiance dans la voiture était glaciale et Gibbs se retint difficilement pour ne pas exploser. Ils atteignirent le parking du NIS sans avoir échangé un seul mot et Gibbs descendit de la voiture en claquant violemment sa portière. Tony, sentant la fureur de son tuteur, fit profil bas et le suivit en silence vers l'ascenseur.

Salle d'autopsie

Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent au niveau de la morgue, il emboîta le pas à Gibbs et franchit les doubles portes coulissantes de la salle d'autopsie. Il aimait bien venir ici. En fait, quand Gibbs ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez lui, lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours, c'est ici qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps parce que Franks ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes. Ce qui l'arrangeait d'ailleurs bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le blairer non plus, donc moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait.

Ducky se montrait toujours gentil avec lui, lui offrant toujours une tasse de thé et des gâteaux, répondant à toutes ses questions avec bonne humeur et patience, lui expliquant toutes les ficelles du métier de légiste criminel. Intérieurement, le légiste espérait que le gamin suivrait son exemple et, qu'un jour ils puissent bosser ici tous les deux. Il aimait bien le môme, et le gamin avait l'air de bien l'aimer aussi.

Tony éprouvait une fascination presque morbide pour tout ce qui touchait à la mort et la vue de cadavres, loin de l'effrayer ou de le dégoûter, attisait plutôt sa curiosité. Ducky lui avait d'ailleurs promis qu'un jour, il le laisserait assister à une autopsie et lui expliquerait comment il faisait pour déterminer les circonstances de la mort d'une personne.

Le légiste était justement en train d'étudier des radiographies accrochées au mur lumineux et un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc était allongé sur une des tables d'acier. Quand il entendit les bruits de pas, il tourna la tête vers eux et sourit en les saluant

**-Bonjour Jethro, bonjour Anthony. Tiens, tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?**

Ducky était la seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler Anthony sans que cela le dérange car d'habitude, dès que quelqu'un l'appelait comme ça, il l'envoyait systématiquement sur les roses et lui disait de l'appeler Tony.

**-Non ! **répondit Gibbs à sa place sur un ton énervé. _**Monsieur**_** vient juste de se faire expulser pour la journée. Il a **_**encore**_** insulté un enseignant ! **

**-C'est un gros con. Il fallait que quelqu'un se décide à le lui dire **répliqua Tony d'une voix butée

**-Anthony Dominic Doërti-DiNozzo ! **Aboya Gibbs en le fixant d'un regard glacial.

C'était très rare que Gibbs lui hurle dessus et encore plus qu'il l'appelle par son nom entier. À vrai dire, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois et Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être encore impressionné par l'aura de puissance et de danger qui émanait de son tuteur à l'instant même. Instinctivement, il sut qu'il valait mieux qu'il la mette en veilleuse pour le moment plutôt que d'affronter la colère de Gibbs. Il baissa donc les yeux et se tint tranquille.

Gibbs ramena son attention sur Ducky, qui était resté silencieux à observer la scène, et soupira

**-Duck, ça ne t'ennuie pas de garder un œil sur lui, le temps que j'aie fini de bosser ? Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.**

_« Dieu sait quelle autre connerie il pourrait encore faire… » _Continua-t-il silencieusement avant de reprendre à voix haute.

-**Et Franks ne veut pas de lui en haut… **

**-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, Jethro. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec le jeune Anthony, **dit Ducky en souriant au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête et lui rendit timidement son sourire. Il n'y avait que Ducky qui lui disait qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.A ce moment, Gibbs se tourna de nouveau vers lui et il rebaissa vivement la tête.

**-Tâche de te tenir à carreaux et écoute Ducky, **lui ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers l'ascenseur pour retourner bosser.

**Fin flash back: **

**Retour extérieur : **

**-Heureusement que tu étais là à l'époque, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi, **avoua Gibbs au légiste quand il eut terminé son récit.

**-Tu t'en serais très bien sorti, avec ou sans moi **l'assura Ducky**. **

**-Mais avec toi, il avait moins de problèmes. Il ne te tenait pas tête et ne s'opposait pas systématiquement à tout ce que tu disais.**

**-C'est normal, je n'avais pas le même statut que toi. J'étais juste un ami pour lui…alors que toi tu représentais l'autorité.**


	12. soutient d'un ami

**C****hapitre 12: Soutien d'un ami**

**Flash back**

Ducky attendit que les portes se soient refermées avant de se tourner vers Tony en relevant un sourcil, exprimant ainsi sa désapprobation silencieuse. Le jeune garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules mais ne dit rien et le légiste décida de changer de sujet. Ça ne servait à rien de buter le jeune garçon, mieux valait le caresser dans le sens du poil.

**-J'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui, Anthony, **l'informa-t-il. **Mon assistant a appelé pour m'avertir qu'il avait la grippe et ne pouvait pas venir, et j'ai une autopsie urgente à pratiquer. Oh mais j'y pense, depuis tu veux assister à une autopsie, c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Ça te dirait de remplacer mon assistant et de me donner un coup de main ?**

Tony lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il allait enfin assister à sa première autopsie et en plus, il allait pouvoir participer !

**-Par contre, **le prévint Ducky, **la théorie et la pratique sont deux choses complètement différentes. Si jamais tu sens que tu ne peux pas supporter la vue d'un corps autopsié, n'aie pas peur de me le dire, je comprendrais parfaitement, **lui assura le légiste. **Tu pourras toujours aller t'installer dans mon bureau en attendant que j'ai terminé, d'accord ? **

Tony hocha de nouveau la tête.

-**D'accord, Ducky.**

-**Très bien. Alors, la première chose à faire est de te trouver une blouse et un tablier propres. Je devrais avoir quelque chose à ta taille par ici, **dit Ducky en se dirigeant vers un placard d'où il retira une blouse et un tablier qu'il déplia avant de les tendre à Tony. **Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire**.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Tony était prêt. En plus de la blouse et du tablier, il avait également enfilé une large visière de protection pour protéger son visage des éventuelles éclaboussures. Il vint se placer à l'opposé de Ducky de l'autre côté de la table d'autopsie et retint un frémissement d'impatience quand ce dernier tendit la main pour retirer le drap qui recouvrait le corps de la victime.

Le soir venu, Gibbs redescendit à la morgue pour venir récupérer son protégé.

**-Où est-il ? **demanda-t-il à Ducky quand il trouva la salle d'autopsie vide, à l'exception de son ami.

**-Il vient de partir aux toilettes, **l'informa le légiste.

**-Ça va, la journée s'est bien passée ? Il ne t'a pas fait tourner en bourrique ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. Le jeune Anthony est un garçon absolument charmant, **répondit Ducky.

**-Mmmhh, ce n'est bien qu'avec toi alors, **marmonna Gibbs en affaissant les épaules avec découragement**. Il se montre absolument infect avec moi la plupart du temps…**

**-Donne-lui encore un peu de temps, Jethro, **dit Ducky en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule**. Ça fait combien qu'il est chez toi, trois mois ?**

**-Ouais, trois mois...**

**-Il est encore en train de te tester pour voir où sont tes limites. Tu es la personne qui détient****légalement l'autorité sur lui maintenant, c'est un comportement normal de sa part, mais ça va finir par lui passer.**

**- Que Dieu t'entende, Ducky ! Il y a des jours où j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber… Pourtant, je me suis vraiment attaché à ce gosse, je sais que sous ses airs bravaches, il a un bon fond. J'aimerais juste qu'il m'accorde enfin sa confiance. **

**-Ça viendra, je te l'assure. S'il ne se plaisait pas chez toi, tu crois qu'il serait encore là à l'heure actuelle ? **

**-Je ne sais pas… **

**-Oh si, tu le sais parfaitement. Nous savons tous les deux que vivre dans la rue ne lui fait pas peur… et qu'il sait parfaitement comment se procurer de l'argent… **dit Ducky en lui faisant un petit sourire triste avant de changer de sujet. **Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois dire qu'il a le cœur solide ce gamin. Je suis étonné de l'aplomb avec lequel il a assisté à l'autopsie, il m'a même aidé…**

**-Il a quoi ? **le coupa Gibbs, oubliant soudain ses déboires relationnels avec Tony au profit de ce que venait de lui annoncer Ducky. **Tu l'as laissé assister une autopsie ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Il a à peine quinze ans et demi ! À cet âge-là, on n'assiste pas à des autopsies !**

**-Calme-toi, Jethro, tout s'est bien passé. Et puis dans un mois et demi il aura 16 ans**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !**

**-Écoute, **le raisonna Ducky, **je me suis aperçu qu'Anthony éprouvait une véritable passion pour la médecine légale. Depuis le début, il me pose des tas de questions très pertinentes sur le sujet et est toujours avide d'en apprendre plus. Il a même insisté plusieurs fois pour que je le laisse assister à une autopsie. Du coup, aujourd'hui il était là, et j'avais cette autopsie très urgente à faire et mon assistant était absent. Alors, je lui ai proposé de m'aider tout en le prévenant avant que, s'il ne se sentait pas de le faire, ce n'était pas une obligation, il avait toujours la possibilité d'aller attendre dans mon bureau que j'ai terminé. **

**-Et ? **interrogea Gibbs, soudain curieux de savoir comment Tony avait réagi.

-**Et bien… j'avoue que je pensais qu'il allait me rendre son petit-déjeuner, comme tous les nouveaux qui assistent à leur première autopsie et qu'il allait me dire que finalement, la médecine légale n'était pas trop son truc, mais non. Franchement, il m'a surpris, il n'a même pas sourcillé une fois et je dois même ajouter qu'il m'a bien aidé.**

**-Oui, ce gamin a du cran, **admit Gibbs avec un petit sourire

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et Tony entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

**-Me revoilà, Ducky ! Et je te promets que je ne suis pas allé me vider l'estomac en cachette dans la cuvette des toilettes, **dit-il avant de s'immobiliser en voyant que Gibbs était présent.

Son sourire et son air ouvert disparurent aussitôt et il reprit son masque maussade et boudeur, celui qu'il portait toujours en présence de Gibbs. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses tripes se serrer devant cette réaction.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es amical envers Ducky et aussi méfiant envers moi ? Je te prouve pourtant depuis trois mois que je ne veux que ton bien. » _

Il ravala cependant sa rancœur et le léger sentiment de jalousie qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir envers Ducky et garda un visage impassible.

**-Ah, tu es là ! Parfait, on va pouvoir y aller, **dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Ils dirent au revoir à Ducky et quittèrent la morgue sous le regard soucieux du légiste.

Ce dernier connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir que, malgré son air indifférent, il était blessé par l'attitude de Tony à son égard. De même qu'il était persuadé que le jeune garçon, malgré son attitude hostile envers son tuteur, s'était sincèrement attaché à lui.

_« Pff, ces deux là sont de vraies têtes de mules. Si seulement ils pouvaient un peu laisser leur stupide fierté de côté et se parler à cœur ouvert… »_

Fin flash back.


	13. rapport de force

Chapitre 13 Rapport de force.

**Retour sous les décombres: **

**-Je parie que Ducky aurait aimé que tu deviennes légiste pour pouvoir te prendre comme assistant **observa songeusement McGee**.**

**-Je ne sais pas, on n'en a jamais parlé. **

Soudain, les structures du bâtiment ayant été fortement fragilisées lors de l'explosion, le sol trembla à nouveau. Instinctivement McGee protégea la tête de Tony avec son corps jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de bouger. Quelques pierres étaient tombées, réduisant ainsi leur espace vital.

Tony toussa, gêné par la poussière.

**-Ça va ? **

**-Ouais merci, et toi ?**

**-Oui, ça va. **

**-Ça fait combien temps qu'on est coincés là-dessous ?**

**-Plus de deux heures, je pense. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement ma montre est foutue, tout comme la tienne et c'est difficile de se rendre compte du temps écoulé quand on est enfermé dans sous terre. **

Tony tenta de bouger un peu mais n'y parvint pas. La fatigue se lisait de plus en plus sur son visage sale. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul.

**-Hé, Tony raconte-moi la suite ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que vous ayez quitté la morgue ? **L'apostropha aussitôt McGee pour l'obliger à continuer.

**-On est rentrés à la maison, **marmonna Tony en rouvrant péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait exténué et mourrait d'envie de fermer les paupières, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il résiste car, aussi tentant que pouvait lui paraître le sommeil, il n'ignorait pas qu'il risquait de ne pas se réveiller.

Flash back.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile de Gibbs se fit en silence. Tony avait enfoncé les écouteurs de son walkman sur ses oreilles et écoutait Metallica à plein volume en regardant obstinément le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison, Tony se hâta de descendre de la voiture et monta immédiatement à l'étage pour se prendre une douche et se changer pendant que Gibbs se mettait à préparer le repas.

**-Où comptes-tu aller là ? ** demanda Gibbs qui venait d'entendre son protégé descendre les escaliers et avait passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine… pour découvrir que ce dernier était habillé comme s'il se préparait à sortir.

**-Je sors, je vais aller voir des potes, **répliqua Tony en le défiant du regard.

**-Oh non ! Tu vas rester là, mon grand****,**riposta Gibbs en venant se placer devant lui.** Tu es consigné à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **

**-Ouais, c'est ça, **ricana Tony en le contournant pour atteindre la porte.

Il tourna la poignée et allait franchir le seuil quand Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras, le ramena fermement à l'intérieur et referma le battant d'un geste brusque.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que tu sois consigné ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Tony commença à se débattre pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise et se mit à fulminer.

**-Putain, il fait chier !**

**-Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça, s'il te plait ? **

Tony le défia du regard et répéta.

**-J'ai dit : putain, tu fais…**

**-J'ai très bien compris, mon petit gars, **le coupa Gibbs en retenant de plus en plus difficilement sa fureur.** Maintenant, tu montes dans ta chambre et tu n'en ressors plus tant que je ne t'en aurai pas donné l'autorisation.**

**-Non **! répondit calmement Tony avec beaucoup d'aplomb, en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans même tressaillir.

Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration pour se retenir d'exploser. Il savait bien que Tony n'attendait que ça et il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

**-Très bien, mon garçon, maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter, **dit Gibbs d'une voix ferme et avec un regard déterminé. **Des têtes brûlées comme toi, j'en ai eu à la pelle sous mes ordres quand j'étais chez les marines et je les ai toujours matées. Alors je vais te laisser une dernière chance : sois tu montes dans ta chambre de ton plein gré et par tes propres moyens, soit c'est moi qui t'y monte. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je peux t'assurer que tu y iras… et que tu y resteras !**

Tony lui fit un petit sourire insolent et ricana.

**-Tu crois vraiment que tes menaces m'impressionnent ? Ben, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! J'irai où je veux, t'es pas mon père ! **

**-Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais je suis légalement responsable de toi et tu feras ce que je t'ai dit **répliqua Gibbs

**-Dans tes rêves ! De toute façon, je t'ai jamais rien demandé. **

Ils se firent face un moment en tremblant tous les deux de fureur, puis Tony poussa Gibbs du milieu pour pouvoir sortir, mais celui-ci le stoppa en le bloquant à la taille. Hors de lui, le jeune homme lui fila un bon coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit siffler de douleur.

**-Tu vas te calmer, oui ? ! **Rugit Gibbs en reprenant son souffle.

**-Non ! Lâche-moi du con, **hurla Tony en continuant à se débattre comme un beau diable.

**-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! **l'avertit Gibbs.

Et, avant que Tony n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva complètement immobilisé, incapable de bouger un petit doigt. Pourtant, Gibbs s'était juste contenté de prendre son poignet entre deux doigts et d'y appliquer seulement une légère pression, mais c'était comme s'il était soudain ficelé de la tête au pied.

Gibbs souleva alors Tony du sol avec aisance et le fit basculer sur son dos. Il entreprit ensuite de monter à l'étage sans prêter attention aux insultes que Tony faisait maintenant pleuvoir sur lui. Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il la poussa du pied et pénétra à l'intérieur. Alors, seulement, il reposa son fardeau à terre. À peine Tony eut-il les pieds de nouveau sur le sol, qu'il le poussa violemment et se mit à le marteler de coups de poings furieux.

Gibbs para les coups sans effort et lui retint fermement les poignets d'une seule main de fer.

**-Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu cherches à faire en me provoquant sans arrêt ? Mais mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne suis pas ton père, ni Andreï Narishkin. Je ne te cognerai pas dessus, peu importe ce que tu feras !**

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et ressortit de la chambre en se retenant de ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui.

**-J'en ai mare de toi, je t'ai rien demandé! **cria le gamin derrière la porte, lançant un livre d'école contre celle-ci.

L'ex-marine eu besoin de toute sa maitrise pour ne pas retourner dans la chambre et secouer le gamin. Il respira un bon coup et retourna à la cuisine pour y remplir une assiette de ratatouille qu'il plaça sur un plateau avec une bouteille d'eau et un yaourt. Puis, il se saisit du tout et le monta à Tony. Il pénétra dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien, vu que le volume de la télé était à son maximum.

Sans un mot, il alla déposer le plateau sur la commode avant de se diriger vers la télé. Il l'éteignit, la débrancha et la souleva d'une main.

**-Tu es privé de ça aussi, ainsi que de ta chaîne hi-fi, de ton baladeur et de ta Game Boy, **l'informa froidement Gibbs tout en récupérant tous les éléments qu'il venait d'énumérer.

Tony le fusilla du regard en le regardant faire mais ne prononça pas un mot de protestation, faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à foutre. Quand il eut terminé de tout ramasser, Gibbs s'immobilisa près de la porte et se retourna pour regarder Tony.

**-Quand je remonterai tout à l'heure pour récupérer ton plateau, **dit-il toujours aussi froidement, **ta chambre aura intérêt à être rangée, si tu ne veux pas que je rallonge ta punition. Bon appétit !**

Gibbs repartit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit travailler un moment sur son bateau, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dîner, son appétit s'était complètement volatilisé avec cette nouvelle confrontation.

Il travailla un long moment sur le bateau avant finalement de se décider à remonter. Ses interrogations et ses doutes le submergeaient et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de renoncer. Peut-être que Tony était vraiment un cas désespéré, comme ne cessait de lui répéter Franks, peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il rappelle le juge des tutelles pour lui dire de nommer un autre tuteur qui s'occuperait du jeune garçon jusqu'à sa majorité… mais est-ce que Tony supporterait d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois ? Comment pourrait-il jamais apprendre à faire de nouveau confiance aux autres si Gibbs, lui aussi, le laissait tomber ? Non, il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Gibbs remonta lentement les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Tony. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et découvrit que ce dernier s'était endormi tout habillé. Gibbs s'approcha doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et remit tendrement en place une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front.

« _Il a encore pleuré » _constata-t-il en voyant les joues de Tony encore légèrement humides.

-**Si seulement tu voulais un peu te confier à moi, je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ta peine, **lui murmura t-il à l'oreille tout en prenant le risque, dans un geste d'amour paternel, de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Tony bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Gibbs regarda ensuite autour de lui et soupira en constatant que Tony n'avait pas rangé sa chambre, comme il lui avait demandé de le faire et qu'il n'avait même pas touché à son plateau qui trônait, toujours intact, sur la commode où il l'avait lui-même posé.

Il le reprit pour aller le rapporter dans la cuisine, puis monta dans sa chambre. Après une douche rapide, il alla se coucher pour essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Tony se leva sur les coups de huit heures avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Il se sentait complètement déboussolé et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Gibbs envers lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'agissait pas comme son père ou comme le Tsar, qui le tabassaient sans état d'âme et n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui ? Pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait exprès de faire pour le rendre dingue, il ne lui criait jamais vraiment dessus, comme s'il voulait vraiment essayer de l'aider ? Qu'attendait-il réellement de lui ? Il savait bien que les gens n'étaient pas gentils avec lui juste comme ça, sans raison apparente. Au final, ils attendaient toujours quelque chose en retour, alors qu'est-ce qu'attendait Gibbs exactement ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il attendait une compensation physique, mais quand il lui avait fait des avances, il s'était vertement fait remballer. Repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé le premier soir dans la chambre de Gibbs le fit rougir de honte.

Et il y avait aussi ces cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter nuit après nuit, quand il parvenait enfin à s'endormir. Il revivait en boucle la première fois où le Tsar avait abusé de lui. Il s'entendait le supplier en pleurant de ne pas lui faire ça, et il entendait le rire moqueur du Tsar tandis qu'il le pénétrait brutalement. Il sentait la douleur intolérable, comme si un poignard lui déchirait les entrailles pendant que l'homme faisait des va-et-vient qui ne cessaient que lorsqu'il avait atteint son plaisir et qu'il se retirait, le laissant roulé en boule sur le matelas en train de sangloter. Il entendait encore la voix du Tsar lui disant que le problème de sa virginité était dorénavant réglé… et il se souvenait aussi de la douleur quand il avait voulu bouger de nouveau, du sang qui avait maculé ses caleçons pendant des jours après cet épisode… et de tout le reste. Il se réveillait invariablement en pleurs et en sueur et restait ensuite étendu des heures dans son lit à essayer d'apaiser sa respiration haletante et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, tout en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se rendormir.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'aller prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire et de partir se doucher. Quand il fut lavé et habillé, il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Gibbs lui avait dit qu'il était consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre… mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la veille. La disparition du plateau repas de la commode lui indiqua que ce dernier était revenu dans sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre, mais à l'instant même, il n'était pas là. Finalement, il se dit qu'il verrait bien l'accueil que son tuteur lui réserverait et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille qu'il avait partagé avec Ducky – et après l'autopsie, il n'avait pas eu un grand appétit – et commençait à avoir vraiment très faim.

Gibbs était déjà là et buvait une tasse de café en lisant le journal. Quand il le vit entrer, il releva la tête et le salua avec un sourire que Tony lui rendit avec hésitation.

**-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, **l'informa-t-il en désignant la table dressée du menton.** Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de manger avant que ce ne soit froid. Après, on ira tous les deux au parc pour faire****un peu de sport, ça nous fera pas de mal et tu as besoin de faire de l'exercice pour te muscler un peu. **

Tony accepta la trêve qui lui était implicitement proposée, prit place en face de Gibbs et s'attaqua à son assiette avec appétit.

Après le petit-déj, et une fois en tenues de sport les deux hommes quittèrent la maison pour le parc. Gibbs voulait un peu tester l'endurance physique du gamin, il lui indiqua donc que, pour commencer ils allaient courir sur le parcours prévu à cet effet. Le môme l'avait bien surpris : il avait couru à un rythme soutenu et sur toute la distance sans problème. De retour à la voiture, Gibbs sortit un ballon de basket qu'il envoya fort sur Tony qui n'eut aucun mal à réceptionner.

**-C'est bien beau de savoir jouer seul, mais voyons voir ce que tu vaux contre un adversaire**, le défia Gibbs avec force.

**-Et si je ne veux pas jouer** ? demanda t-il en lui renvoyant avec force la balle.

**-On rentre et tu m'aides sur le bateau. Et là tu n'auras pas le choix. **

**-Tu parles d'un choix, **maugréa t-il en se dirigeant vers le terrain de basket, suivi de Gibbs avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

La partit fut plus que musclée. Tony ne se pas gêna pas pour rentrer violemment à plusieurs reprises dans son tuteur. Celui-ci était persuadé d'avoir des bleus au torse et aux bras à la fin de la partie.

Le gamin impressionna Gibbs par sa rapidité et ses gestes de précision. Il gagna haut la main, même avec un autre homme, une connaissance de Gibbs croisée au cours de la partie qui du coup était venu proposer son aide au plus âgé.

C'est en sueur qu'ils regagnèrent le véhicule.

**-Tu as un excellent jeu. Tu devrais faire les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il me semble que les sélections sont actuellement en cours. Avoir un joueur comme toi dans l'équipe serait un atout. **

**-Suis franchement pas intéressé. **

**-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Je vois que tu aimes ça pourtant. **

**-J'en suis sûr ! **Coupa net Tony d'une voix ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

_**Fin flash back**_


	14. Chapter 14

Merci beaucoup pour vos com's, qui me touche vraiment , bon dimanche

**Chapitre 14:A force de patience **

**Retour extérieur **

**-Il m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. **

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été aussi patient avec lui, **avoua Abby

**-Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de gagner sa confiance. Mais honnêtement, ça en valait la peine… **

**Flash back; **

**8 Novembre 1993**

Gibbs fut prévenu de bon matin que Tony ne s'était pas présenté à ses cours de la matinée et il fulmina de rage. Bon sang ! Ce petit con allait finir par le rendre cinglé avec toutes les conneries qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'accumuler. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour que cette tête de mule comprenne enfin qu'il ne voulait que son bien et n'attendait rien en échange, à part sa confiance.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, il s'était déjà fait virer d'un établissement à cause de son attitude insolente envers le corps enseignant, et avait séché huit fois les cours dans son lycée actuel. S'il continuait à ce rythme là, plus aucun lycée de la ville ne voudrait de lui.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ses problèmes de discipline, Tony parvenait quand même à obtenir d'assez bons résultats et ses professeurs, quand ils mettaient de côté son insolence, reconnaissaient eux-mêmes qu'il était plutôt un bon élève et un excellent sportif.

Gibbs soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains dans un moment de découragement. Bon sang, ce soir il aurait franchement préféré avoir autre chose à faire que de le sermonner encore. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tony et il fêtait ses 16 ans. Gibbs avait prévu une petite soirée paisible. Il avait commandé un petit gâteau pour que le jeune homme souffle ses bougies et lui avait fabriqué un cadeau. Et maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances que ses plans tombent à l'eau. La soirée allait encore se terminer en confrontation et en punition…

Il ne regrettait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ce gamin depuis le jour où il était devenu son tuteur légal, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi dur. Du moins, pas aussi longtemps. Il avait espéré que Tony finirait par lui faire confiance au bout de deux ou trois mois, mais il avait eu tout faux. Tony lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre et ne semblait pas décidé à rendre les armes.

Leur relation, en cinq mois, avait évolué très lentement, alternant quelques rares périodes de trêve relative avec des conflits permanents d'autorité. Cependant, Gibbs devait admettre qu'une communication s'instaurait tout doucement entre eux. Tony devenait un petit peu moins agressif envers lui, mais n'acceptait toujours aucune marque d'affection de sa part, qu'elle soit physique ou verbale.

Il était même allé jusqu'à se trouver un petit boulot d'étudiant pour pouvoir s'acheter ce dont il avait envie, afin de dépendre le moins possible de son tuteur.

Maison de Gibbs

Gibbs rentra chez lui en fin de journée et ne fut pas surpris de trouver la maison déserte. Aucune trace de Tony nulle part…

Il se mit néanmoins à préparer le repas qu'il avait prévu, dans l'espoir que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas trop à arriver. Quelques heures plus tard, il rongeait son frein, installé dans un fauteuil du salon, quand il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Tony apparut devant lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea furieusement vers lui.

**-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?** Aboya-t-il sous son nez.

Loin d'être impressionné par son éclat de voix, Tony retira tranquillement sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau avant de lui répondre d'un ton nonchalant

**-Ouais, désolé. Je suis allé étudier avec des amis à la bibliothèque, on a un exposé à rendre la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas vu l'heure passait. **

Gibbs ne douta pas un instant qu'il lui disait la stricte vérité. Tony avait beaucoup de défauts, mais le mensonge n'en faisait pas partie. Quand le jeune garçon ne voulait pas que son tuteur sache ce qu'il avait fait, il ne lui disait rien, mais il ne lui mentait pas en inventant des histoires. De savoir que Tony avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque et non pas à faire des conneries le calma légèrement et il reprit d'une voix plus posée,

**-Tu sais que ton lycée m'a…**

**-Oui, je sais,** le coupa aussitôt Tony**. Mais ces cours sont barbants et inutiles ! Franchement, à quoi ça va me servir de savoir changer une couche et de tenir un budget familial ? De toute façon, je ne fonderai jamais une famille ! En plus, la gonzesse qu'ils m'ont refilée pour tenir le rôle de mon épouse est une vraie cruche. Je t'assure qu'une autruche passe pour un génie à côté d'elle. **

Gibbs retint à grand peine un sourire devant la dernière remarque.

**-Déjà, il ne faut jamais dire jamais et ensuite, je te rappelle que ces cours sont obligatoires, peu importe ton opinion.**

**-Mais ils sont franchement cons et inutiles !** Insista Tony avec un air buté sur le visage.

**-Mais obligatoires !** répliqua Gibbs. **Donc à l'avenir, tu me feras le plaisir d'y assister. C'est bien compris ?**

Tony bougonna entre ses dents qu'il avait parfaitement compris tout en se penchant pour retirer ses baskets.

Gibbs étouffa un soupir et décida de repasser sur un terrain moins glissant, dans l'espoir que la fin de soirée ne soit pas complètement gâchée.

**-Le repas doit être froid maintenant,** remarqua-t-il

**-C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà mangé,** lui fit savoir Tony

**-Prenons au moins le dessert ensemble alors.**

**-Je n'ai plus faim, merci. **

**-Allez, pour me faire plaisir.**

**-Je n'ai pas à te faire plaisir, r**épondit-il agressivement

Sur ces mots, Tony lui tourna le dos et monta à sa chambre d'un pas rapide.

Découragé, Gibbs se laissa aller le dos contre le mur et se passa les mains sur le visage.

« _Décidément, je ferais mieux de tout laisser tomber, ça ne sert à rien. »_ pensa-t-il en retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Soudain, l'absence de Shannon et de sa petite princesse lui sembla encore plus intolérable que d'habitude.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Il se servit une assiette qu'il mangea seul et sans enthousiasme, mais il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse s'il ne voulait pas tomber d'inanition. Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé un peu la cuisine, il attrapa le cadeau qu'il avait fait pour Tony et monta à la chambre de ce dernier.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa un coup bref et entra sans attendre de réponse. Le jeune garçon était recroquevillé sur son lit, le visage maussade, en train de regarder la télé et il ne lui prêta même pas attention.

**-Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire, Tony,** dit Gibbs en posant son cadeau sur le bureau du garçon. Il attendit une réaction de celui-ci, mais Tony garda les yeux rivés sur la télé et l'ignora royalement. Le cœur serré Gibbs ressortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que dès que la porte se fut refermée, Tony éclata en longs sanglots silencieux. Psychologiquement, la journée avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui, car ce jour-là était non seulement le jour de son anniversaire, mais cela faisait aussi pile huit ans qu'il avait perdu sa mère.

Toute la journée, il avait pensé à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières années, et surtout à ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les dix-huit mois de sa fugue, avant qu'il n'arrive chez Gibbs. Il s'était rappelé la peur et la faim des premiers jours, après qu'il se soit fait agresser et dévaliser. Puis sa rencontre avec le Tsar et le bref sentiment de soulagement qui avait suivi, quand il avait cru être tiré d'affaire, juste avant que son calvaire n'empire. Il avait revécu le viol qui avait changé à jamais le cours de sa vie, les longues heures passées à arpenter la rue pour le compte du Tsar et les crises qui l'agitaient quand le manque de drogue se faisait sentir…

Il avait vaillamment lutté contre les larmes qui avaient menacé de le submerger depuis le matin quand il s'était levé. Il s'était plongé avec toute son énergie dans la préparation de son exposé pour éviter d'y penser et là, le fait que Gibbs n'ait pas oublié que c'était son anniversaire, le lui ait souhaité et soit même allé jusqu'à lui acheter un cadeau… avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Son père n'en avait jamais fait autant pour lui. En fait, aprèsla mort de sa mère, il n'avait plus rien fêté du tout : ni son anniversaire, ni Noël, ni aucune autre fête**.**

Il pleura longtemps et en silence sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu, sur tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il pleura pour la culpabilité qu'il ressentait soudain pour son comportement infect envers la seule personne qui se montrait sincèrement gentille avec lui depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort de sa mère pour être exact.

_Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir cette douleur qui lui tordait le ventre. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit sachet contenant de la poudre blanche. Il serait si facile de ne plus penser à cette existence pourrie qu'était la sienne, le bonheur de l'oubli dans quelques lignes, quelques minutes de bonheurs à ne plus penser, ressentir..._


	15. A bout de force

Merci beaucoup pour vos com's Chapitre 15: A bout de force

Retour sous les décombres.

**-Et cette dose, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?** interrogea McGee.

**-Je ne l'ai jamais prise, je suis allé la jeter dans les W-C. Au moment où je me préparais à prendre ma drogue je me suis souvenu de la douleur du sevrage et je n'ai pas pu. Je suis allé discrètement dans la salle de bains et je l'ai jetée. Gibbs ne l'a jamais su, ou il ne me l'a jamais fait savoir. **

**-Et après ça, ça été mieux entre vous ?**

**-Oh non, ça a été pire. Je n'avais pas replongé mais c'est pas pour autant que j'allais bien. Je n'arrivais pas me laisser aimer par lui, c'est con, mais je lui en voulais d'être différent, attentionné, prêt à m'écouter si j'en avais besoin. Et au lycée c'était pas évident : tu sais quand tu n'es le fils de personne, que du vis chez un tuteur et que celui-ci est flic, c'est pas simple et bien sûr dès qu'il y avait un truc qui allait mal en classe, c'était forcement la faute de l'enfant mis sous tutelle. **

**Flash back: **

18 Novembre 1993

Gibbs revenait tout juste d'une scène de crime et était occupé à recouper tous les témoignages qu'il avait recueillis quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Ducky ou du labo qui l'appelait pour lui faire un premier compte-rendu des indices, il décrocha et salua de son habituel et bref

**-Gibbs !**

**-**_**M. Gibbs, ici le bureau du proviseur du….**_

_« Oh non, pas maintenant ! Bordel ce n'est franchement pas le moment ! » _Jura silencieusement Gibbs sans plus prêter attention au monologue de son interlocuteur.

_**-Battu... définitivement expulsé de notre établissement.**_

Ces derniers mots le ramenèrent brutalement à ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du fil.

**-Pardon ?**

_**-Je vous disais que Mr Doërti-DiNozzo est définitivement expulsé de notre établissement**_**,** répéta patiemment le proviseur**. **_**Pourriez-vous venir le chercher le plus rapidement possible, s'il vous plait ?**_

**-Je suis un peu débordé pour le moment mais je vais essayer de m'arranger pour venir,** répondit Gibbs avant de le saluer et de raccrocher.

**-Qu'est-ce que ce petit connard a encore fait ?** Gronda Franks

**-Il s'est fait virer… **répondit Gibbs d'un ton morne

**-Encore ? Ça fait combien ? La quatrième fois ?**

**-Non, la troisième** rectifia machinalement Gibbs en se levant

**-Bordel ! Ça n'est franchement pas le moment que tu perdes ton temps avec ce voyou. Je te rappelle qu'on a une affaire à résoudre. Si ça continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais finir par te virer pour de bon, le bleu !**

Gibbs réprima un mouvement de colère et enfila sa veste avec des gestes brusques.

**-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, boss. Je le récupère et je reviens bosser de suite,** lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs d'un pas brusque.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir dépassé toutes les limitations de vitesse et brûlé plusieurs feux rouges, il déboula en trombe dans le bureau de proviseur où Tony l'attendait avec toutes ses affaires à ses pieds. Il salua brièvement l'ex-proviseur de Tony avant de s'emparer d'un des sacs posé par terre et de froidement signaler au jeune homme de se bouger les fesses.

Le trajet de retour jusqu'aux bureaux de NIS se fit à la même allure mortelle et Tony s'accrocha désespérément à la poignée de sécurité, faisant même quelques prières pour implorer le seigneur de le laisser sortir de la voiture en vie.

Quand Gibbs se gara de nouveau dans son emplacement de parking, il arrêta le moteur et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait récupéré Tony, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix glaciale.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton cas pour le moment parce que j'ai une enquête à résoudre. Tu vas rester dans le bureau de Ducky en attendant que j'aie terminé de bosser et tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux ! Mais ne crois pas être sorti d'affaire ! On en reparlera ce soir, c'est bien compris ?**

Tony détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

**-Tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me réponds en parlant !**

**-Oui, Monsieur, j'ai compris,** répondit Tony en relevant la tête.

Gibbs sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière avant de la contourner pour venir du côté passager. Quand Tony fut sorti, il l'empoigna fermement par le bras et le traîna presque jusqu'au bureau de Ducky. Quand ils déboulèrent dans la morgue, Ducky releva la tête du corps qu'il était en train d'autopsier et, d'un seul coup d'œil, mesura l'étendue de la fureur de Gibbs.

**-Ducky, est-ce que tu peux garder un œil sur lui ? J'ai du boulot.**

Sans même attendre une réponse, il ressortit comme une furie, sous le regard d'un Ducky interloqué. Il se tourna vers Anthony qui se tenait droit comme un i avec les mâchoires serrées.

**-Anthony, mon cher enfant, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?** Soupira-t-il

**-Moi, j'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste pris la défense d'un élève qui était en train de se faire racketter par un autre mec et du coup, ça s'est fini en bagarre. Mais comme ce type est un petit cul-serré de bourge, quand on s'est retrouvés devant le proviseur, il l'a cru, lui, et pas moi. Du coup, c'est moi qui aie tout pris et je me suis fait virer du bahut, définitivement,** répondit Tony avec colère.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ducky aperçut le bleu qui ornait la pommette gauche de Tony.

**-Ça te fait mal ?** demanda-t-il en le prenant par le menton pour tourner son visage vers lui et l'examiner de plus près.

Tony se dégagea et recula d'un pas.

**-T'inquiète pas, c'est rien du tout. Je me suis déjà fait tabasser plus durement que ça, et pas qu'une fois. **

_« Malheureusement_,_ je m'en doute bien_ » pensa silencieusement le légiste.

Ducky alla néanmoins chercher une poche de glace qu'il plaça délicatement sur la joue de Tony, lui arrachant au passage une petite grimace de douleur.

**-Tu as expliqué ce qui s'est exactement passé à Jethro ?**

**-Non, pour quoi faire ? De toute façon, il est comme les autres, il ne m'aurait pas cru.**

**-Tu te trompes, Anthony, **l'admonesta sévèrement Ducky.** Jethro n'est pas comme ça. Il est toujours prêt à écouter des explications et c'est un homme juste.**

Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules pour bien faire comprendre qu'il doutait de la véracité des paroles du légiste.

**-Tiens, tu ferais bien de t'appliquer un peu de ceci sur la joue, le bleu sera moins conséquent. **

**-Merci, **répondit le gamin en s'emparant du tube de crème à l'arnica que lui tendait le légiste

Quand la fin de journée arriva, Gibbs descendit récupérer Tony à la morgue et ils rentrèrent chez lui dans un silence de plomb.

Mais, sitôt la porte d'entrée refermée sur eux, toute la colère que Gibbs avait contenue toute la journée, et qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier, explosa

**-Putain de bordel, je commence à en avoir marre, Tony. Encore un renvoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement en te comportant comme ça ? Hein, dis-moi ! Tu veux que le juge pour enfant t'envoie dans un centre de redressement ? C'est ça que tu cherches ? Ou peut-être que tu veux que je perde mon boulot ? Parce que je te signale que mon boss lui aussi commence à en avoir plein le cul que je quitte le bureau à tout bout de champ parce que je suis convoqué sans arrêt dans le bureau du proviseur !**

Tony resta dans son coin, la tête baissée et les bras croisés, dans une posture de défi buté.

Gibbs vit soudain rouge et l'attrapa pour le secouer comme un prunier

**-TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE QUAND JE TE PARLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CHERCHES ?**

**-Lâche-moi !** se mit à protester Tony en commençant à se débattre. **Fiche-moi la paix. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je t'ai déjà dit que je me débrouillais parfaitement bien sans toi.**

**-Oui tu trouves vraiment que faire la pute et se piquer, c'est bien se débrouiller ? Y a des jours où je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de te laisser pourrir sur ce trottoir ! Finalement, c'est peut-être tout ce que tu mérites !** hurla Gibbs excédé avant d'immédiatement regretter ses paroles, prononcée sous le coup de la fureur, quand il vit le visage de Tony se décomposer. **Excuse-moi Tony, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.**

**-.****Ouais… peut-être que tu aurais dû, au moins ma vie pourrie serait finie, **répondit Tony d'une voix pleine d'amertume**. **

**-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Écoute, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais furieux et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée,** s'excusa de nouveau Gibbs.

**-Ça c'est ce que tu dis pour tenter de te racheter, **répondit Tony amèrement les larmes aux bard des yeux.

**-Non, Tony je suis sincère. **

**-Je te crois pas, **dit-il tout en se détournant, ne voulant pas que son tuteur vois son trouble.

**-Pourtant il va falloir, je tiens à toi Tony...**

**-Pas moi, je te déteste. **

À cet instant, le téléphone sonna. C'était Franks qui l'appelait pour le prévenir que la police locale venait de repérer deux de leurs suspects et qu'il fallait qu'il rapplique de suite.

**-Tony, je dois y aller pour le moment, mais il faut encore qu'on discute, ok ? **

Tony ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos, mais Gibbs n'avait vraiment pas le temps de parlementer pour le moment. Il reprit ses clés de voiture et fila en vitesse, laissant le jeune homme défait derrière lui.

Tony, les larmes aux yeux, était tout seul à la maison en train de fourrer quelques affaires dans son sac à dos, prêt à quitter cette maison pour toujours, quand le téléphone sonna. Il hésita un moment à répondre mais, devant la sonnerie insistante, il finit par se décider à aller décrocher et après il quitterait ces lieux, décida-t-il.

**-Allo ! **répondit-il d'une voix brusque.

Il y eut une légère hésitation à l'autre bout du fil avant que son interlocuteur ne se mette enfin à parler.

**-Tony ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda-t-il quand il ne reconnut pas la voix.

**-Euh… c'est Harry, l'assistant de Ducky. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'agent Gibbs a été transporté au Memory Hospital. Il a été ble... **

À ces mots, le cœur de Tony fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase. Il raccrocha brutalement et quitta précipitamment la maison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il déboula dans le hall d'entrée du Memory Hospital, se dirigea vers l'aile des urgences et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil.

**-Bonjour, je cherche L'agent Gibbs, il a été blessé **dit-il à l'infirmière de garde.

**- Vous dites Gibbs, c'est bien ça ? **dit-elle en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

**-Oui **

**- Une petite seconde, je recherche son dossier. **Elle cliqueta un instant sur ses touches avant de relever la tête vers lui avec un air de compassion. **Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais le patient est malheureusement décédé. Il n'a pas survécu à...**

Tony resta complètement assommé par la nouvelle et regarda l'infirmière d'un air horrifié.

_« Décédé ? Non ce n'est pas possible, Gibbs ne peut pas être mort ! En plus, la dernière chose que je lui ai dite est que je le détestais ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai maintenant ! Non ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner toi aussi ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance mais tu m'as menti ! »_

Tony retrouva soudain l'usage de ses jambes. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de l'hôpital en courant sans pouvoir retenir un sanglot. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne vit même pas Ducky et Gibbs qui venaient tout juste d'apparaître dans le hall de réception.

Ces deux derniers le regardèrent passer en courant d'un air abasourdi et l'appelèrent en vain. Mais le jeune garçon, noyé dans sa douleur ne les entendit même pas et, le temps qu'ils réagissent, Tony avait déjà disparu dans la rue.

Gibbs et Ducky se dirigèrent alors vers l'infirmière pour lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand celle-ci leur expliqua qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Tony que Gibbs était décédé, ce dernier explosa de fureur sur la pauvre femme, la traitant de tous les noms. Ducky se montra moins vulgaire mais tout aussi furieux. Il fallut que d'autres membres du corps médical interviennent pour calmer un peu les choses. Ils présentèrent leurs plus sincères excuses aux deux hommes pour cette erreur impardonnable mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

**-Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? **demanda Gibbs quand ils furent sortis de l'hôpital.

**-Commençons par aller vérifier chez toi, **répondit Ducky d'un ton inquiet. **Il y sera peut-être retourné.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Morgane de Ducky et ce dernier se glissa dans le siège conducteur et démarra. Gibbs trépignait d'impatience à ses cotés, trouvant qu'il ne roulait pas assez vite. Il aurait bien pris sa place derrière le volant mais, avec son bras gauche en écharpe, il lui aurait été impossible de passer les vitesses.

Dès qu'ils se garèrent devant son allée, après ce qui lui sembla des heures de route, Gibbs n'attendit même pas que Ducky ait complètement immobilisé la voiture pour se précipiter vers sa maison. Il entra en trombe et parcourut toutes les pièces au pas de course en appelant Tony à tue-tête. Mais le jeune garçon ne se trouvait nulle part, la maison était déserte.

Il rejoignit Ducky dans l'entrée avec les épaules affaissées.

**-Il n'est nulle part…**

**-Voyons, essayons de réfléchir avec logique, **dit Ducky. **Il n'a personne à Washington à part toi. Il ne sera sûrement pas allé trouver refuge chez un de ses amis de lycée, pas en étant bouleversé comme il l'était. Alors que lui reste-t-il ?**

**-La rue, **répondit aussitôt Gibbs. **Il connaît les quartiers où il se prostituait comme sa poche.**

**-Oui, c'est une bonne possibilité, **acquiesça Ducky. **Ça fait une bonne base pour démarrer les recherches. Mais à deux, et compte tenu que tu ne peux pas conduire donc on va devoir rester ensemble, on va en avoir pour des jours à faire le tour…**

**-Tu as raison, **dit Gibbs. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.** Allo, boss ? J'ai besoin de toi…**

Il exposa rapidement les raisons de son appel à Franks et ce dernier, malgré son aversion pour Tony, accepta aussitôt de lui donner un coup de main pour le retrouver. Il lui promit également de mettre le maximum d'agents libres sur le coup pour augmenter toutes leurs chances. Ils convinrent rapidement des zones de recherches de chacun. Gibbs décida de prendre le quartier où Tony avait eu son petit studio minable. Son instinct lui soufflait que c'était là que le gamin avait dû aller chercher refuge.

Avant de quitter la maison, il alla rapidement prendre une photo de Tony afin de pouvoir la montrer aux passants.


	16. A bout de force 2

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos com's**_Chapitre 16: A bout de forces deuxième partie

Une fois de plus, l'instinct de Gibbs se révéla exact. Après plus de une heures de recherches, quelqu'un leur indiqua finalement avoir vu un jeune homme ressemblant à Tony entrer dans un squat où les camés avaient pour habitude de traîner.

Avec Ducky, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble abandonné qu'on leur avait désigné. Il régnait à l'intérieur une saleté et une odeur repoussantes. Le sol était jonché de déchets divers et de seringues usagées que les deux hommes enjambèrent et contournèrent avec précaution. De temps à autre, un rat leur filait en couinant entre les jambes pour aller se réfugier dans l'un des nombreux trous qui perçaient les murs.

Il y avait des junkies éparpillés un peu dans tous les recoins. Certains étaient en train de planer, d'autres étaient en pleines crises de manque et d'autre encore étaient occupés à sniffer une ligne ou à se piquer. Gibbs et Ducky, comprenant que Tony avait très certainement décidé de replonger, le recherchèrent frénétiquement avec la peur au ventre. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard ?

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Tony était là, assis sur le sol crasseux. À ses pieds, il y avait une bouteille de whisky déjà bien descendu ainsi qu'une cuillère noircie et un briquet. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune garçon, laissant de larges traînées noires sur son visage maculé de poussière. Un garrot était fermement serré autour de son bras, faisant saillir ses veines, et il tenait une seringue remplie d'une main tremblante.

Au moment où les deux hommes le découvrirent, il s'apprêtait à s'injecter le produit.

Gibbs réagit aussitôt.

**-Tony...** dit-il en s'approchant doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal effarouché. **Ne fais pas ça, tu m'entends ? Pose-moi cette seringue, s'il te plait. **

En entendant sa voix, Tony leva un regard confus vers lui.

**-Comment ça se fait que j'ai déjà des hallucinations ? **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en fronçant les sourcils. **Je n'ai encore rien pris.**

**-Tu n'as pas d'hallucination Tony, c'est bien moi. Je ne suis pas mort… **le rassura Gibbs.

**-Tu mens ! L'infirmière m'a dit…**

**-Elle t'a dit des conneries ! **Explosa Gibbs, sentant sa fureur contre cette femme – par la faute de qui tout ça arrivait – remonter.

Tony tressaillit devant cet éclat de voix.

**-Laisse-moi tranquille **cria-t-il à l'apparition.

**-Non, je ne te laisserai pas, Tony Je suis ici pour toi, pour te sauver. **

**-Non ! Je suis une plaie pour toi, comme j'en étais une pour mon père. **

**-Tu te trompes, Tony, tu n'es pas une plaie pour moi. Au contraire, je tiens à toi. **

Tony baissa résolument les yeux, pour ignorer ce fantôme qui lui disait des mensonges pour essayer de l'embrouiller, et approcha dangereusement l'aiguille de son bras.

**-NON ! Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, Tony. **

**-Va-t-en. Laisse-moi Je ve... je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est tout ce que je mérite, c'est même toi qui l'as dit. **

**-J'ai dit des paroles que je ne pensais pas et que je n'aurais jamais dû dire. Ce n'est sûrement pas une excuse, mais j'étais très en colère. **

**-Je t'ai tué... **répéta obstinément Tony sans relever les yeux.

**-Tony, regarde-moi bien droit dans les yeux, **ordonna doucement Gibbs. **Regarde-moi Tony. **

Il lui prit le menton de sa main valide pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Avec hésitation, Tony leva les yeux vers Gibbs et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**-Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ? **lui demanda Gibbs en lui souriant.

Tony le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de secouer lentement la tête. On aurait bien dit le vrai Gibbs et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau. Les fantômes n'avait pas les mains chaudes et pourtant…

**-Mais elle… elle m'a … elle m'a dit que tu étais… mort **termina-t-il dans un souffle, les larmes se remettant à couler de plus belle sur ses joues.

**-Elle s'est trompée, Tony. Elle m'a confondu avec un autre patient qui avait le même nom de famille que moi. Regarde, j'ai juste eu une égratignure au bras, rien de grave. Je vais très bien, tu le vois bien. Alors s'il te plait, Tony, donne-moi cette seringue. **

Gibbs aurait pu la lui arracher de la main mais, outre le fait qu'il aurait pu piquer involontairement l'un des deux – et Dieu seul savait où cette seringue avait bien pu traîner avant de se retrouver dans les mains de Tony – il voulait que le jeune garçon la lui donne de lui-même, en gage de confiance.

D'une main tremblante, Tony finit par lui tendre la seringue. Gibbs s'en empara aussitôt et se hâta de la faire passer à Ducky qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Puis, n'écoutant plus que son cœur, Gibbs attira Tony contre lui et le serra à l'étouffer de son bras valide, soulagé d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de renoncer à son geste.

**-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, **avoua l'ex marine d'une voix tremblante.

**-Je… suis… désolé**, balbutia Tony avant d'éclater en sanglots contre sa poitrine.

**-Chut, c'est bon...tout va bien, je suis là,** le rassura Gibbs en lui caressant tendrement la tête, et en le berçant dans ses bras, des larmes coulent sur ces propres joues

.

**-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu sais, je ne te déteste pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai cru que c'était la dernière chose que je t'avais dite !**

Gibbs sourit.

**-Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais aussi en colère que moi et tu ne savais plus ce que tu disais. Allez, lève-toi maintenant, on va rentrer à la maison.**

Gibbs soutint Tony et l'aida à rejoindre la voiture de Ducky. Il monta à l'arrière avec lui tandis que Ducky, qui les avait suivis sans rien dire, se glissa derrière le volant. Tony, toujours pelotonné dans les bras de Gibbs, cessa finalement de pleurer.

Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun réalisant qu'il aurait pu perdre gros aujourd'hui.

Tout en conduisant, Ducky jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, pour vérifier ce que faisaient les deux hommes. Tony s'abandonnant enfin à l'affection qui lui était offerte, semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher Gibbs. Il était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête.

**-On est arrivés **annonça Ducky en se garant dans l'allée devant la maison de Gibbs.

Tony releva la tête et se redressa lentement. Il sortit de la voiture en silence, suivi de près par un Gibbs et un Ducky légèrement inquiets.

**-Je peux aller prendre une douche ? **demanda-t-il finalement quand ils furent entrés dans la maison.

**-Bien sûr, vas-y, **acquiesça Gibbs.

Tony monta les marches menant à l'étage d'un pas traînant, comme s'il était vidé de toute force. Gibbs et Ducky le regardèrent disparaître puis, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bains se refermer, Gibbs se tourna lentement vers son ami.

**-Ducky, s'il s'était injecté cette saloperie, est-ce qu'il…**

**-Il aurait fait une overdose mortelle, Jethro… et je pense qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, **ajouta le légiste d'une voix sinistre.

Gibbs ferma les yeux et frémit de terreur à l'idée qu'il aurait pu perdre le garçon qu'au fil des mois il s'était mis à considérer comme son propre fils... qu'il aurait pu connaître une deuxième fois la douleur atroce de perdre un enfant.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, où Gibbs prépara un café et un thé pour Ducky. Ils burent leurs boissons en silence, se remettant de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

**-Tu devrais aller voir s'il va bien, **suggéra doucement Ducky. **Pendant ce temps, je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. **

Gibbs lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-**Merci, Duck.**

**-De rien mon ami, de rien.**

Quand il arriva à l'étage, Gibbs s'aperçut que Tony était déjà dans sa chambre, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt, il était assis sur son lit et tenait dans sa main la photo de sa mère.

Gibbs frappa un petit coup contre le battant et entra dans la pièce. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas et posa une main sur la jambe de Tony qui pleurait silencieusement.

**-Elle me manque, **murmura finalement le jeune garçon.** Elle me manque tellement. J'ai failli te perdre comme je l'ai perdue elle. **

Gibbs étreignit doucement sa jambe dans un geste rassurant pour lui indiquer qu'il était toujours là, bien vivant.

**-Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ta peine, car moi je n'ai pas perdu ma mère à l'âge de huit ans. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je sais moi aussi ce que c'est de perdre un être cher… **termina-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le chagrin.

Tony lui jeta un long regard pénétrant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi triste. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de son tuteur. Durant ces cinq derniers mois, il s'était montré infect et égoïste envers lui, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de s'intéresser à sa vie. Il se sentit soudain très honteux de son comportement.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être fait encore renvoyer, de m'être encore montré aussi désagréable avec toi. Je…**

**-Ce n'est rien, Tony, **le coupa doucement Gibbs.** Mais la prochaine fois, quand tu ne vas pas bien, viens m'en parler plutôt que de faire des conneries. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tu sais. Je te demande juste de me faire un petit peu confiance…**

**-Je sais mais… tous les gens à qui j'ai fait confiance ont fini par me trahir… ou sont morts, **acheva-t-il dans un murmure

**-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Tony. Je… je t'aime comme un fils, **avoua sincèrement Gibbs**. Je tiens énormément à toi et jamais je ne te ferai de mal volontairement. **

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**-Je le sais maintenant **dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Gibbs.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler en silence, s'avouant par le regard des sentiments qu'ils n'osaient pas s'avouer de vive voix, pas encore du moins, mais ça finirait par venir.

L'intensité du moment fut rompue quand le ventre de Tony émit soudainement un grondement puissant, qui fit éclater de rire les deux hommes.

**-Que dirais-tu d'aller mettre un peu de nourriture dans ce ventre ? **proposa-t-il.** Ducky nous a préparé un petit repas. **

**-Ça me semble être une excellente idée, **lui répondit Tony en souriant.

Ils descendirent rejoindre Ducky et partagèrent leurs repas dans une atmosphère calme et détendue. Peu après avoir fini, le légiste prit congé et rentra chez lui.

**-Si tu me disais ce qui s'est exactement passé au lycée ? Ducky m'a dit que tu n'y étais pour rien.**

Tony soupira :

**-Il n'a pas pu se taire. J'ai juste pris la défense d'un élève qui se faisait racketter. Mais le mec qui l'attaquait était un fils de bourge bien sous tout rapport, donc c'est moi, le gamin sous tutelle, qui a été pris. La directrice n'a rien voulu savoir.**

**-Demain je l'appellerai et on mettra les choses au clair.**

**-Non, c'est pas la peine …**

**-Si c'est la peine, la vérité doit être dite. C'est important. Si tu as pris la défense de quelqu'un, je suis fier de toi. Mais évite les coups tant que possible.**

**-Je me suis juste défendu, c'est lui qui a frappé le premier. **

**-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**-Luke Shapermen. **

**-Bien. **

Les deux hommes firent la vaisselle ensemble dans un silence quasi religieux.

**-Je vais descendre travailler un peu sur le bateau, ça ne te dérange pas ? **demanda Gibbs en regardant Tony.

Celui-ci lui sourit. C'était la première fois que Gibbs lui demandait son avis et ça le touchait énormément. Ça lui donnait le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un et de ne pas être seulement un objet encombrant, comme il avait toujours eu l'impression de l'être avec son père. Pas que l'impression d'ailleurs…

**-Non, pas du tout, **répondit-il**. Je vais me regarder un film et ensuite, je pense que j'irai me coucher. **

**-Ok, à demain alors. Dors bien.**


	17. laissez tomber les barrière

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos com's. **_

_**Chapitre 17, laissez tomber les barrières **_

Gibbs descendit dans son sous-sol et se mit à travailler sur son bateau avec son bras valide. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il était occupé à poncer quand il entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer. Il s'interrompit dans sa tâche et leva la tête. Il découvrit Tony qui s'était immobilisé sur les premières marches et n'osait visiblement pas s'aventurer plus loin.

**-Viens, **l'invita-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Tony hésita à peine un instant avant de finalement rejoindre Gibbs en bas. Il n'était encore jamais descendu au sous-sol depuis son arrivé dans cette maison. Cela représentait un peu pour lui un territoire interdit. Il s'assit tranquillement sur la dernière marche et observa son tuteur travailler sur le squelette de bois avec de longs gestes amples et réguliers.

Il resta un long moment à le regarder travailler en silence, appréciant ce moment de complicité partagée.

**-Tu veux m'aider ? **lui demanda soudain Gibbs, le faisant presque sursauter.

Tony rougit et hocha vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

**-Je ne saurais pas faire, je n'ai jamais travaillé le bois. **

**-C'est très facile, tu vas voir. Viens-là, je vais te montrer.**

Tony se laissa finalement convaincre et s'approcha timidement de l'imposante carcasse de bois.Gibbs lui mit le bloc à poncer entre les mains et vint se placer derrière lui. Il l'enveloppa de son bras musclé et recouvrit sa main avec la sienne pour lui montrer avec patience les gestes à effectuer. Tony ne put s'empêcher de se raidir au contact de Gibbs.

**-Détends-toi, et suis mon mouvement. **

Ils travaillèrent ainsi de concert pendant une heure. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Tony partageait autre chose avec un homme que des coups ou des relations sexuelles et il trouva ça absolument fantastique. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais, mine de rien, c'était une activité fatigante et ses bras commençaient à le brûler. Gibbs sentit que Tony commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et il reposa le bloc à poncer sur son établi..

**-On va arrêter là pour ce soir. Tu as bien travaillé, **le félicita-t-il.

Tony rougit de plaisir sous le compliment et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

**-Je pense que tu es bon pour une autre douche, **continua Gibbs en regardant la fine poussière blanche qui recouvrait le visage et les cheveux de Tony.** Un lait chaud avec du miel, ça te dit avant de dormir ?**

**-Ouais, je veux bien.**

**-Ok, alors je vais te préparer ça pendant que tu laves, **dit-il tout en époussetant la sciure de bois dont il était également recouvert.

**-Qui sait** demanda Tony en voyant la photo d'une jeune femme rousse et d'une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

**-Ma première femme et ma fille, Kelly. Elles ont étaient tués. **

Tony ne put rien dire, il ne savait pas grand chose de son tuteur, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le temps de savoir qui était vraiment cet homme, il s'en trouva honteux.

**-Je te parlerai d'elles une autre fois, on as eu notre compte d émotion pour aujourd'hui. **

Tony accepta en silence donnant un regard compatissant à l'ex marine.

Ils remontèrent ensemble les escaliers et Gibbs s'arrêta à la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Tony continuait jusqu'à l'étage.

Tony prit une douche très rapide et se glissa dans son lit. Après tous les événements de la journée, il se sentait complètement épuisé et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir. Gibbs ne tarda pas à arriver avec la tasse de lait au miel promise et il trouva son jeune protégé déjà à moitié somnolent.

Gibbs lui posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa seul, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil. Tony n'était pas le seul à avoir été secoué par ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

Des cris de supplications le tirèrent de son sommeil et il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Il mit un petit peu de temps avant de réaliser que ces cris venaient de la chambre de Tony.

Croyant aussitôt que le jeune homme était agressé, Gibbs bondit de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir avec son arme à la main. Il fit irruption dans la chambre de Tony et fut soulagé de constater que ce dernier était seulement en proie à un cauchemar. Il posa son arme sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Tony se débattait avec un « démon » imaginaire et il tenta de le rassurer en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Cela n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et Tony continua à s'agiter et à gémir. De grosses larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et il avait l'air effrayé. Gibbs se dit qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le réveiller. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua gentiment

**-Tony, réveille-toi. **

Tony réagit aussitôt à ce contact en mettant ses bras devant son corps, comme pour se protéger contre des coups imaginaires.

**-Non, arrêtez, j'veux pas...je vous en supplie, laissez-moi !**

Sa détresse et sa souffrance évidentes tordirent les boyaux de Gibbs_._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu subir pour faire des cauchemars d'une telle violence ? Que t'est-il arrivé, Tony ? »_

**-Tony.**

Gibbs le secoua un peu plus fort cette fois-ci et le jeune homme finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait complètement désorienté. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

**-Ça va ? **demanda Gibbs avec inquiétude en pressant légèrement son épaule pour le réconforter.

**-Le Tsar… le Tsar… il était là et... **balbutia Tony avec terreur sans cesser de fouiller la chambre du regard.

**-Je t'assure, il n'était pas là, Tony. Tu étais seul dans ta chambre, il est en prison il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, **dit Gibbs d'une voix apaisante malgré la fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui.

À l'instant même, en voyant l'état de panique de Tony, il aurait tout donné pour avoir le Tsar en face de lui. Il lui aurait fait regretter tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son garçon.

**-SI ! **cria Tony d'une voix aiguë.** Il était là, sur moi, Il... il… il...**

Incapable de prononcer le mot, Tony éclata en sanglots et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Soudain, Gibbs comprit et il eut l'impression qu'une chape de glace lui enserrait le cœur. Il regarda Tony avec horreur avant de lui demander d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

**-Tony, est-ce… est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? **articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le visage toujours enfoui entre ses mains, Tony hocha légèrement la tête.

**-Oh, mon Dieu…**

Retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières, Gibbs le serra fort dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il se mit à le bercer, comme s'il était un jeune enfant et, peu à peu, les sanglots de Tony s'espacèrent. Finalement, il reprit la parole et entreprit, d'une voix monocorde, de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il ait fui la maison de son père.

**-Ça faisait peu de temps que j'étais à la rue et sans argent. J'étais mort de peur et de faim, quand je l'ai rencontré. Il s'est montré très gentil avec moi et m'a proposé son aide… et moi, comme un idiot, je l'ai bêtement cru. Les premiers jours, tout s'est bien passé. Il m'a donné à manger, un endroit où dormir, et j'ai commencé à penser que j'étais sorti d'affaire… mais… mais rapidement, il… il m'a dit que je devais le rembourser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et qu'à mon tour, je devais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait que je… me prostitue. J'ai… j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais… je n'avais jamais couché avec personne… surtout pas avec un garçon A… alors, il m'a jeté sur mon lit et il m'a…,** les mots moururent dans sa gorge

Le corps de Tony recommença à être parcouru de tremblements violents et sa respiration devint haletante.

**-Quand… quand il s'est retiré, il m'a dit que… que le problème de ma virginité était réglé et que… que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait… il recommencerait… mais qu'il… qu'il serait encore plus violent.**

Les sanglots recommencèrent de plus belle et cette fois-ci, Gibbs ne put retenir plus longtemps ses propres larmes qui se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues. Maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, il comprenait mieux l'attitude agressive de Tony et son extrême méfiance. C'était d'ailleurs même un miracle que ce dernier n'ait pas essayé, avant aujourd'hui, d'en finir en mettant fin à ses jours, pensa-t-il.

-**J'avais si mal. Je saignais et je n'arrivais plus à bouger… je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence. Alors… j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait mais j'ai détesté chaque minute. Ensuite, il m'a drogué à mon insu, pour me tenir sous sa coupe, mais au moins après, quand je prenais une dose de drogue, ça m'aidait à oublier ce que je faisais… ça me donnait du courage quand je devais tailler une pipe à ces gros dégueulasses qui m'éjaculaient dans la bouche… ou que je devais me laisser pénétrer par ces obsédés. **

Tony se tut de nouveau et pleura pendant un long moment contre le torse de Gibbs qui lui caressait le dos en de larges cercles apaisants pour le consoler.

**-Merde. J'ai jamais voulu tout ça. La prostitution, la drogue… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette vie merdique, hein? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça? **se révolta soudain Tony. 

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, **murmura Gibbs contre son oreille,** mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité ici avec moi. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets, **lui jura-t-il avec ferveur.

Oui, si quelqu'un essayait encore de s'en prendre à Tony, il aurait à faire à lui. Il le défendrait de sa vie s'il le fallait, et sans aucune hésitation !

Tony se sentit beaucoup mieux d'avoir enfin de vidé son sac et d'avoir confié son lourd fardeau à Gibbs. Il lui sembla qu'un poids énorme venait d'être retiré de ses épaules et il fut apaisé. Soudain épuisé par toutes ces émotions, il finit par succomber de nouveau au sommeil, toujours serré dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'ex-marine qui continua à le bercer.

N'osant pas le relâcher de peur qu'il se réveille ou fasse un nouveau cauchemar, Gibbs se cala le plus confortablement possible contre la tête de lit. Il regarda Tony dormir pendant un long moment, le cœur débordant d'amour paternel. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et soupira. La chambre était vraiment en bazar et cela perturbait franchement son amour de l'ordre. Demain, il prendrait le temps de la ranger avec Tony, décida-t-il.

Ce dernier poussa justement un soupir et se retourna pour enfouir la tête dans son oreiller, libérant du coup les bras de Gibbs qui en profita pour se glisser hors du lit. Il commença silencieusement à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ce que Tony venait de lui confier l'avait bouleversé et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas facilement le sommeil, alors autant s'occuper.

En attrapant un t-shirt qui dépassait de dessous le lit, il vit que le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire se trouvait planqué là, dans son emballage toujours intact.

_«Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ouvert, Tony?»_

Une fois tous les vêtements ramassés, il sortit de la chambre et descendit à la buanderie pour faire partir une machine. Il remonta ensuite dans la chambre de Tony pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours paisiblement. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et sa respiration était lente et régulière, signe que son sommeil était profond. Gibbs laissa néanmoins la porte de sa chambre ouverte et la lumière du couloir allumée, au cas où. Il retourna sans sa propre chambre, dont il laissa également la porte entrebâillée, et s'efforça de se rendormir.

Demain allait être une longue journée, entre ranger le bazar de Tony et surtout, retourner au lycée pour mettre les points sur les i avec le proviseur. En effet, Ducky lui avait rapporté ce que Tony lui avait confié à la morgue, à propos des réelles raisons de cette bagarre et il avait bien l'intention de prendre la défense de son garçon, maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité. Pour finir, il allait falloir se mettre en quête d'un nouveau lycée.

_« Ce qui est loin d'être gagné mais tant pis, dans le pire des cas, si aucun lycée ne l'accepte, il reste toujours la solution des cours par correspondance_._ Tony est un gamin intelligent et je suis sûr qu'il n'aura aucun problème pour suivre » _pensa-t-il avant de finalement se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs réveilla Tony assez tôt puis il descendit préparer un rapide petit-déjeuner qu'ils avalèrent en vitesse avant de s'attaquer à la chambre du jeune homme.

Ce fut bien la première fois que Tony ne contesta pas systématiquement une de ses décisions et il trouva cela franchement agréable. Ils travaillèrent côte à côte et entreprirent de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pagaille créée par Tony.

Tony se mit à quatre pattes pour faire le tri de tout ce qu'il avait empilé sous son lit et, ce faisant, il récupéra le paquet que Gibbs lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Le tenant fermement entre ses mains, il se laissa tomber sur le rebord de son matelas et le contempla avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

Ne l'entendant plus s'activer, Gibbs, qui était occupé à trier l'armoire, se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer son air triste et songeur.

**-Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert, **fit-il remarquer doucement en prenant bien soin de ne pas prendre un ton accusateur

**-Non, **répondit Tony avec un sourire mélancolique en caressant distraitement le ruban du bout des doigts.** C'est le premier cadeau que je reçois depuis la mort de ma mère… Je n'ai pas osé regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. **

**-Ton père ne t'a jamais offert de cadeau ? **demanda Gibbs outré

**-Non. Il a toujours estimé que c'était inutile… que je ne valais pas le coup qu'on me fasse des cadeaux. **

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Il est pour toi, ouvre-le.**

Doucement, presque avec révérence, Tony entreprit d'ouvrir le gros paquet. Quand il eut relevé le bord du carton, il découvrit une magnifique batte de base-ball rutilante, un gant et une balle.

**-Houa !**

Il prit la balle dans sa main et la regarda avec des étincelles dans les yeux en voyant qu'elle était signée. Quand il reconnut le nom des joueurs, il leva un regard ému vers Gibbs.

-**En plus, elle est dédicacée par tous les joueurs des ****NY yankees ! Comment as-tu…**

**-J'ai un bon ami qui connaît bien leur entraîneur et qui m'a fait une petite faveur, **lui répondit Gibbs en souriant.

Tony replaça la balle dans le carton et s'empara de la batte. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le bois poli.

**-Elle est magnifique… **murmura-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une inscription. Il se pencha pour la déchiffrer et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il réalisa ce qui était écrit et ce que cela impliquait. 

**-Elle est gravée à mon nom… c'est toi qui l'as faite.**

**-Oui, **admit Gibbs.

Tony se jeta au cou de son tuteur et le serra dans ses bras.

**-Merci, **chuchota-t-il avec émotion.** On ne m'a jamais un cadeau aussi fabuleux. **

**« **_Non, jamais personne n'a consacré autant de temps juste pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. »_

**-Je suis content que ça te plaise, **dit Gibbs en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils continuèrent le rangement de la chambre. Tony avait mis de la musique en fond sonore.

**-Je peux regarder ?** demanda l'ex-marine en prenant le cahier à dessin de Tony.

Tony sembla hésiter avant de finalement acquiescer

**-Tu dessines très bien; **

**-C'est ma mère. **

**-Je l'ai reconnue**.

Gibbs passa sur des dessins beaucoup plus sombres, ceux qu'il avait vus quelques mois plus tôt lors de la fouille de la pièce qui servait de chambre à Tony. Il n'osa faire aucune réflexion, mais son trouble n'échappa pas à Tony.

**-Ceux là c'est quand j'étais sous les ordres du Tsar. La plupart ont été faits quand j'étais sous l'influence de la drogue. **

Gibbs continua à feuilleter et tomba sur un dessin de Ducky en plein travail dans la salle d'autopsie.

-**Ducky t'a laissé le dessiner? **

**-Il ne le sait pas. J'ai fait ça de mémoire. **

**-Chapeau.**

Il tomba même sur un dessin de lui au bureau en train de bosser. Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules sous le regard intense de son tuteur.

Dans la journée Gibbs appela le lycée et rapporta toute l'histoire que Tony lui avait racontée. Après bien des vérifications, la directrice consentit à adresser ses excuses et à reprendre Tony au lycée, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de remettre les pieds là-bas. Gibbs comprit la position de Tony et chercha alors un nouveau lycée.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à trouver un lycée qui veuille bien accepter Tony. Tous les proviseurs avec qui il eut des entretiens lui firent la même réponse en lisant son dossier scolaire.

_«Mr Doërti-DiNozzo est sans aucun doute un bon élève, ses résultats le prouvent, mais il est trop instable et manque de discipline. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement par nous permettre d'avoir un tel élément perturbateur dans notre établissement. »_

Gibbs avait beau leur assurer que Tony avait changé et qu'il ne causerait plus aucun souci, ils se montèrent intraitables.

À son plus grand dam, Franks avait même émis, en présence du concerné, que Tony ferait mieux d'aller dans une école militaire où il serait plus cadré, et où la racaille comme lui ne tenait pas longtemps et se pliait vite aux règles.

Gibbs, absolument furieux, avait pris la défense de Tony et avait remis son boss en place, lui signifiant vertement qu'il ne tolérerait plus qu'il parle de Tony sur ce ton et que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait le virer, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Tony avait été bouleversé que son tuteur soit prêt à mettre sa carrière en jeu pour lui et était intervenu pour ramener le calme entre les deux hommes, allant même jusqu'à supplier Franks de ne rien en faire.

Ce dernier, qui malgré son caractère irascible était un homme juste, avait réalisé qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses paroles et s'en était excusé auprès de Gibbs. Le calme était finalement revenu et par un accord tacite, Franks et Tony avaient même établi une trêve.

Gibbs était en train de travailler sur son bateau quand Tony descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche et regarda son tuteur un petit moment avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante

**-Jethro, je…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je pense que Franks a raison. Je devrais m'inscrire dans cette école militaire de Long Island. **

**-On ne va pas en venir là Tony, on va bien finir par trouver un lycée privé qui acceptera de te prendre. On a rendez-vous lundi à St Andrew, je suis sûr que ça va marcher.**

Tony soupira.

**-C'est un lycée qui coûte horriblement cher, **fit-il remarquer.** Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. En plus, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes sur la paille à cause des conneries que j'ai pu faire. Et puis, si je pars à Long Island, tu seras un peu plus tranquille pendant la semaine avec le boulot, si tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi. Comme ça, ça ne posera plus de problème. Surtout, je crois que m'éloigner un peu de Washington ne me fera pas de mal. Et ce n'est pas comme si je partais vraiment, je rentrerai certains week-ends et aux vacances scolaires…**

Gibbs le considéra silencieusement pendant un long moment.

**-Tu as l'air d'avoir pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? **constata-t-il finalement.

**-Je crois. **

**-Tu n'as pas peur de retourner à Long Island ? **

_« À seulement quelques kilomètres de chez ton père » _continua-t-il mentalement mais Tony avait parfaitement compris la question non formulée.

**-Non. **

Il secoua énergiquement la tête.

-**Il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi et puis, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant, **je sais que si j'ai un souci, je peux t'appeler. **

**« **_Et tu viendras à mon secours. »_

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire.

« _Oui, tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et je serai là. »_

**-Alors, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je te soutiendrai dans ton choix, **dit-il simplement**. Je connais un peu un des instructeurs principaux. Il me doit une faveur, je lui passerai un petit coup de fil.**

Tony lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un tienne vraiment à lui et soit prêt à tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Il se dit que sa chance avait enfin tourné le jour où il avait croisé le chemin de Gibbs. Ce dernier était le père dont il avait toujours rêvé, sans jamais penser avoir la chance de le trouver un jour.

Le lundi suivant, Gibbs et Tony se rendirent à l'école militaire de Long Island où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le Colonel Paterson, la connaissance de Gibbs.

Après une heure d'entrevue, Tony fut accepté à l'école. Son inscription serait effective la semaine suivante et il pourrait commencer de suite à suivre les cours. Avant qu'ils ne prennent congé, le colonel leur fit faire la visite détaillée des lieux. L'ensemble était d'une austérité toute militaire mais plut à Tony, qui ne douta pas une seconde qu'il allait s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement.

Gibbs, pour sa part, appréhendait un peu de laisser partir Tony. Il s'était habitué à sa présence chez lui et il craignait de se retrouver de nouveau seul. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Franks de lui donner une semaine de vacances. Il voulait profiter au maximum de la présence de Tony avant son départ, d'autant plus que les élèves n'avaient pas tous leurs week-ends de libres. En l'occurrence, ils ne se reverraient pas avant Noël

Fin flash back


	18. la fin du calvaire ?

**Merci pour vos coms ! **

**Chapitre 18 : fin du calvaire ? **

**-Apportez vite deux civières** **! **entendirent-ils soudain un des secouristes crier.

Toute l'équipe se leva comme un seul homme et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où était venu le cri, mais ils furent maintenus à distance par un membre de l'équipe de sécurité. Ils regardèrent donc de loin les renforts arriver avec les civières et les firent s'affairer pour extraire les victimes qu'ils avaient retrouvées de leur prison de béton.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, ils virent les deux civières revenir. Abby ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur quand elle s'aperçut que l'une d'entre elles transportait un corps entièrement recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour et, faisant fi du garde qui lui bloquait le passage, il se précipita vers eux. Il ravala sa salive et souleva d'une main tremblante le drap sous lequel reposait le corps sans vie. Tony ? McGee ?

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le deuxième brancard, un peu rasséréné. L'homme qui y gisait portait un masque à oxygène qui masquait partiellement son visage, mais il le reconnut néanmoins aussitôt.

**-Ce ne sont pas nos hommes **annonça-t-il à l'intention des secouristes.** Celui-là est en état d'arrestation. On était à sa recherche quand tout a sauté. **

Un des secouristes avertit aussitôt les autres que les recherches devaient continuer car les deux agents fédéraux étaient toujours coincés là-dessous. Gibbs retourna d'un pas lourd vers l'endroit où l'attendaient Ducky, Ziva et Abby.

**-Ils vont les trouver Jethro **lui assura Ducky avec confiance en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-Je l'espère **murmura Gibbs d'une voix désespérée. **Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils, je ne supporterai pas la mort d'un autre enfant**.

À cette déclaration, Abby et Ziva les regardèrent avec surprise.

**-Oui **les informa Ducky,** Jethro a fini par adopter Tony. Il est officiellement son père.**

Flash back :

Cela faisait déjà neuf mois que Tony vivait chez Gibbs. Après les nombreux affrontements qui avaient marqué le début de leur cohabitation, les deux hommes avaient peu à peu appris à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. Maintenant, Tony commençait à laisser doucement tomber les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui pour se protéger. De plus, l'école militaire lui faisait à priori un bien énorme et il rentrait avec plaisir chez son tuteur à chacune de ses perms. Petit à petit, il guérissait les blessures de son passé et prenait confiance en lui grâce, en grande partie, aux encouragements qu'il recevait de Gibbs qui croyait fermement en lui

Il était justement en route pour l'une de ses permissions et son bus allait bientôt arriver à la gare routière de Washington où il allait pouvoir passer une semaine avec l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la galère.

Gibbs faisait les cents pas avec impatience dans la gare routière. Bon sang ! Il avait une sainte horreur d'attendre, mais le car de son protégé avait plus d'une heure de retard. Un grave accident sur l'autoroute, impliquant plusieurs véhicules, avait fortement ralenti la circulation.

L'annonce qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment se fit enfin entendre : le car de Tony venait d'arriver à destination. Il regarda le long véhicule venir se garer sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé, ouvrir ses portes et laisser descendre sa foule de passagers.

Il essaya de repérer Tony et fut étonné, quand il le vit enfin apparaître, de voir à quel point le jeune homme avait changé en à peine un mois. En effet, celui-ci avait énormément grandi et devait faire maintenant pratiquement la taille de Gibbs. Et surtout, grâce à l'entrainement physique intensif qu'il suivait à l'école, il était devenu beaucoup plus massif. Il avait maintenant de larges épaules ainsi qu'un torse et des bras musclés que l'on devinait parfaitement malgré le pantalon et la veste de treillis qu'il portait. Il était vraiment devenu un homme et n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent dégingandé qu'il avait laissé à cette même gare, un mois plus tôt.

C'est même un très bel homme, songea Gibbs avec une fierté toute paternelle en regardant Tony récupérer son sac dans la soute à bagages et le jeter sur son épaule en se redressant. Et, d'après les regards enflammés que lui jetaient toutes les filles qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul à partager cette opinion.

Tony, qui scrutait les alentours à sa recherche, venait justement de le repérer et se dirigeait vers lui en souriant.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **lui demanda le jeune en parvenant à sa hauteur

**-Très bien merci, et toi ?**

**-Ça va ! Mais je ne suis pas mécontent d'être enfin arrivé. Le trajet a été horriblement long et ennuyeux, surtout quand on a les jambes coincées contre la banquette de devant et qu'on ne peut pas bouger. **

**-Alors rentrons vite à la maison. Tu vas aller te prendre une bonne douche pour te débarrasser de tes courbatures pendant que je préparerai le repas.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Gibbs en discutant de tout ce qui c'était passé, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison. Tony monta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer son sac avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps-là, comme promis, Gibbs prépara le souper tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait aborder une certaine question concernant Tony et qui était très importante à ses yeux.

**-Je peux t'aider ? **demanda Tony quand, douché et vêtu de propre, franchit le seuil de la cuisine.

Gibbs était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il ne l'entendit même pas.

**-Jethro ? **insista Tony, légèrement inquiet devant le manque de réaction de son tuteur, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, celui-ci revint à la réalité, tourna son regard vers le jeune homme…et éclata aussitôt de rire.

**-Dis-moi, tu as pris combien de centimètre exactement en un mois? Je crois que, demain, des courses vont s'imposer **constata-t-il en voyant que le pantalon de Tony lui arrivait nettement au-dessus des chevilles et que son t-shirt était plus que serré.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère détendue tout en discutant chaleureusement puis, Tony se chargea de faire la vaisselle pendant que Gibbs partait prendre une douche.

Quand il eut finit dans la cuisine, Tony alla s'installer devant la télé et s'empara joyeusement de la télécommande. C'était peut-être la chose qui lui manquait le plus à l'école militaire, ne pas pouvoir regarder la télévision le soir dans sa chambre. Il trouva un match de baseball sur la chaine de sport et commença à suivre l'action quand il fut dérangé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Gibbs n'étant toujours pas redescendu, il se leva et alla décrocher le combiné qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il commença à discuter tout en consultant distraitement les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui.

**-C'était qui ? **demanda Gibbs en pénétrant dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

**-...**

**-Tony ?**

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna pour lui faire face, tenant un épais dossier dans la main. Il semblait complètement sonné et regarda son tuteur avec des yeux incrédules.

**-Oh…**murmura Gibbs en voyant ce qu'il tenait._Ben voilà, depuis tu te demandais comment aborder le sujet, problème résolu ! _**Je… je voulais justement t'en parler, ce soir. **

**- …**

**-Je… j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon fils Tony, je voudrais officiellement t'adopter. **

**-…**

Devant le manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme du jeune homme, Gibbs commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui en parler avant d'entamer les démarches. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir lui faire la surprise. Peut-être qu'il s'était complètement planté en pensant que cela ferait plaisir à Tony de devenir officiellement son fils. Peut-être…

**-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Tu veux vraiment que je devienne ton fils ?**

**-Oui, plus que tout au monde.**

**-Moi ? Pourtant je ne suis qu'un mi…**

**-Arrête de vouloir te dénigrer ! Je suis fier de toi…et je t'aime comme mon propre fils,** le coupa Gibbs avec fermeté.

Le regard de Tony se troubla : personne hormis sa mère, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait avec autant de sincérité.

**-J'ai une seule condition.**

**-Laquelle ? **

**-Je veux porter le nom de ma mère. **

**-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? **

**-Oui. **

Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Au début, Tony resta raide face à cette démonstration d'affection à laquelle il était peu accoutumé, mais il se détendit très vite et finit par rendre maladroitement l'accolade.

**-Condition acceptée, Monsieur DiNozzo-Gibbs. **

**-Je suis fier de devenir ton fils. **

Fin du flash back

**-Vance est au courant ? **interrogea Abby.

**-Bien sûr, cette information est notifiée dans nos dossiers respectifs, mais il fait comme s'il ne savait pas. De toute façon, il n'y a rien qui interdise qu'un père et son fils travaillent ensemble donc il ne peut rien dire.**

Sous les gravats, 

L'air commençait à se raréfier et Tony avait finalement perdu la bataille et sombré dans l'inconscience depuis un petit moment. McGee sentait lui aussi qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise mais il tentait de toutes ses forces de résister. Finalement, il perdit le combat et sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

À l'extérieur

**-Les chiens ont reniflé quelque chose ! **

Toute l'équipe des secouristes se précipita aussitôt vers l'endroit repéré pour déblayer les pierres et dégager la ou les victimes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à extraire un premier corps inanimé.

Gibbs et son équipe retinrent leur souffle et les regardèrent commencer une tentative de réanimation. Ils étaient trop loin pour voir qui c'était mais furent cependant soulagés quand ils virent qu'un masque à oxygène était mis en place : cela signifiait au moins que la personne était encore en vie. Elle fut hissée sur une civière et transportée par trois secouristes passèrent près de l'équipe du NCIS. Ils reconnurent tous immédiatement McGee.

**-Comment va-t-il ?** demanda aussitôt Abby en posant une main sur son ami.

**-Il est toujours en vie. Il a un peu manqué d'oxygène mais, mis à part ça, il ne semble pas souffrir de blessures trop graves. Un médecin va l'examiner de suite pour établir un diagnostic plus précis.**

**-Et pour mon autre agent? **S'enquit Gibbs d'une voix tendue.

**-Il est toujours bloqué et semble dans un état plus grave. Une colonne en béton et de gros gravats lui recouvrent entièrement le bas du corps. Ce qui est le plus délicat, c'est que la poutre maintient un bloc de béton juste au-dessus de sa tête. On est arrivés jusqu'à eux en se faufilant par le côté mais il va nous falloir retirer tous les blocs de pierres avant de pouvoir le sortir de là. Ça va prendre des heures. **

**-Est-il conscient ? **

**-Non. Un médecin est descendu pour le prendre en charge et le mettre sous oxygène en attendant que nos gars parviennent à l'extirper de là. **

**-Je veux aller auprès de lui, c'est mon fils. **

**-Bien, je vais vous laisser descendre, mais il faut d'abord vous trouver un casque. Et, si on vous demande de partir, il faut que vous me promettiez d'obéir sans discuter. La structure est assez instable et cela peut devenir dangereux. **

**-Très bien **acquiesça Gibbs sans discuter les conditions.

Une fois équipé, l'ex-marine se glissa prudemment auprès de son fils en prenant bien soin de ne pas déranger les opérations de secours. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce dernier avait repris connaissance, ce qui était déjà un bon signe, c'est du moins ce que Gibbs voulait croire. Le médecin s'activait autour de lui et un masque à oxygène lui recouvrait la bouche.

**- Tony, je suis là fiston ! ça va aller, accroche-toi Comment te sens-tu? **Murmura-t-il doucement.

En reconnaissant sa voix, Tony essaya de porter la main à sa bouche pour retirer le masque. Gibbs comprit aussitôt que son fils désirait lui dire quelque chose et avança la main pour le soulever légèrement.

**-Je…je ne… sens…rien…du tout **haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Gibbs lança un regard inquiet au médecin en train de prodiguer les premiers soins à Tony. Ce dernier non plus n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**-Il faut qu'on le sorte de là au plus vite, sinon on va le perdre, **murmura-t-il à un des pompiers en charge de dégager son patient.

Puis, se tournant vers Gibbs, il lui demanda de tout faire pour maintenir son fils éveillé.

Après plus d'une d'heure de travail acharné, il fut enfin possible de soulever la poutre. Tony oscillait entre conscience et inconscience.

**-Agent DiNozzo, nous allons soulever la poutre. Dès qu'elle sera suffisamment levée on vous tirera de là-dessous. Si vous pouvez vous pousser avec vos jambes faites-le. **

**-Ok. **

Un secouriste se plaça derrière Tony ses bras sous ses aisselles près à le tirer en douceur.

A peine la colonne fut elle soulevée de quelques centimètres qu'un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du blessé qui perdit aussitôt connaissance.

Aussitôt, les secouristes arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Un coup d'œil sous la colonne révéla qu'une tige métallique avait traversé le gilet en kevlar et empalé le jeune homme.

Avec beaucoup de prudence et le matériel adéquat, les secouristes parvinrent finalement à sectionner la partie de la tige sortant du corps de Tony afin de pouvoir le dégager.

Comme ils ne savaient quels dommages avait pu subir sa colonne vertébrale, ils le mirent dans un matelas coque et posèrent des atèles à ses deux jambes. Une fois qu'il fut parfaitement immobilisé en toute sécurité, ils l'évacuèrent par hélicoptère jusqu'à l'hôpital de Bethesda.

Hôpital de Béthesda, 

Ils attendaient tous depuis plusieurs heures d'avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Ils avaient pris leurs quartiers dans la chambre de McGee, que les médecins avaient voulu garder en observation pour la nuit.

Enfin, un médecin franchit la porte de la chambre où était rassemblée l'équipe pour leur faire un compte-rendu. Des visages pareillement inquiets se tournèrent vers lui.

**-Il est en vie** les rassura-t-il aussitôt,** mais son état reste très préoccupant. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ses deux jambes sont fracturées, la droite est d'ailleurs bien abîmée. On espère qu'avec les antibiotiques que nous lui donnons, la gangrène ne s'installera pas. Comme il est resté coincé très longtemps sous cette poutre qui bloquait sa circulation, nous avons déjà dû lui retirer des chairs nécrosées. Mais nous avons bon espoir qu'il se remette : il est jeune et en bonne forme physique, ce qui est un gros avantage. Il a également des contusions multiples mais sans gravité qui s'estomperont avec le temps. **

**-Et pour son foie?**

**-On a dû retirer la partie du foie qui a été la plus touchée par cette tige métallique, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Le foie est composé de deux lobes. Chez votre fils, c'est le plus gros des deux qui a été touché, l'autre est parfaitement intacte. Cet organe a un atout majeur, c'est qu'il se régénère de lui-même. Dans quelques semaines, il devrait s'être parfaitement reconstitué et plus rien n'en paraîtra. **

**-Bon, donc tout ça, ça veut dire qu'il va s'en sortir sans séquelles ?** demanda Abby d'une voix anxieuse.

**-Normalement.**

**-Je veux le voir, **

**-Bien sûr Mr Gibbs, suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. **

**-Dis à Tony qu'on l'aime et qu'on est avec lui, **lui dit Abby quand il quitta la pièce.

**-Compte sur moi**

Après une discussion houleuse avec le personnel soignant et l'intervention de Ducky en sa faveur, Gibbs fut autorisé à rester près de son fils pour le veiller. Après avoir enfilé une blouse bleue et un masque, il s'installa à son chevet et lui prit la main.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour vos com's.

Chapitre 19 : Les risques du métier

Il regarda anxieusement les machines maintenant son fils en vie. Il fallait que Tony vive ! Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne se remettrait pas de sa perte. Si Tony mourrait, il irait le rejoindre. Tony avait été la personne qui lui avait permis de survivre à la mort de son épouse Shannon et de sa fille Kelly et, comme il l'avait déjà dit, il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre enfant.

Tony était pâle, même très pâle, il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un état aussi pitoyable, même quand …..

**-Je suis à tes côtés mon fils, tout va bien se passer. **

**Flash back :**

**15 Mars 2003**

Gibbs était penché sur un dossier, tout comme l'étaient ses subordonnés, Vivian et Stan, et il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes qui venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur.

**-Agent Gibbs ?**

Gibbs leva le regard sur deux hommes en uniformes militaire _l'état-major_, reconnut-il tout de suite, les sens en alerte_. Ça, c'est pas bon, et leur mine est bien sinistre, c'est Tony !_

**-Oui, **répondit-il cependant d'une voix parfaitement calme qui ne laissait pas deviner que son cœur battait la chamade.

**-Y aurait-il un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquillement, s'il vous plait ? **demanda poliment le plus gradé des deux**.**

**-Oui, bien sûr**. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son trouble.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos qui était vide à cette heure-ci.

**-Il s'agit de Tony ? **demanda aussitôt Gibbs dès qu'ils furent seuls. Un terrible pressentiment lui tordait le ventre et il appréhendait de connaitre le motif de leur visite.

**-Oui, Monsieur. Il s'agit effectivement du Lieutenant-colonel DiNozzo. Son avion a été descendu il y a une semaine, **l'informa le militaire d'une voix sombre et pleine de compassion.

**-Est-ce qu'il est… **

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il fut incapable de prononcer le mot qu'il redoutait tant. Tout à coup, il se retrouva projeté plus de dix ans en arrière au moment où un autre officier était venu lui annoncer que sa femme et sa fille avaient été assassinées pour avoir été les témoins d'un meurtre. Il eut l'impression de revivre de nouveau le pire cauchemar de son existence et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

_« Non, Tony ! Pas toi aussi ! »_

**-Il est vivant, il a été conduit à l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda **

Gibbs était tellement occupé à combattre les démons de son passé qu'il fallut un petit moment pour que cette dernière phrase traverse la brume entourant son cerveau.

_« Vivant ? »_

**-Pardon ?** murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-**Je disais que le lieutenant-colonel DiNozzo a survécu et qu'il a été transporté à l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda ** répéta patiemment l'homme.

_« Merci, mon dieu ! » _remercia silencieusement Gibbs.

**-Mais il est plongé dans un profond coma et son état est toujours jugé critique, **ajouta l'officier, ne voulant pas lui donner trop de faux espoirs quand aux chances de Tony de s'en sortir.

_« Mais il est vivant ! » _se répéta Gibbs ne voulant par perdre totalement espoir.

**-Si vous le désirez, nous avons une voiture pour vous accompagner sur place dès que vous serez prêt à partir.**

Gibbs hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt à partir. Pour être exact, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son fils pour le soutenir et l'aider à se battre.

**-Je vous suis, messieurs.**

Il alla rapidement informer ses agents qu'il serait absent jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour motif personnel, puis partit avertir le directeur Morrow de la situation. Celui-ci lui ordonna de rester auprès de son fils le temps qu'il faudrait.

**Hôpital militaire de Bethesda, service des soins intensifs**

La route se fit rapidement et Gibbs fut bientôt arrivé à l'hôpital militaire.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Tony accompagné du médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Gibbs ne put retenir un léger tressaillement quand il vit le corps du jeune homme qui disparaissait presque sous les tuyaux et les bandages. C'est à peine s'il parvint à le reconnaître.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'œil du médecin qui entreprit aussitôt de le rassurer et de lui expliquer en détail l'état de son patient.

**-Les machines reliées au lieutenant-colonel DiNozzo peuvent paraître impressionnantes mais elles lui sont nécessaires. Il a été opéré tout de suite après le crash sur le porte-avion où il était assigné . Depuis le début il est sous respirateur car il ne parvient pas à respirer par lui-même, à cause d'un poumon perforé. Il a une fracture du bassin, ses deux jambes sont fracturées. Il a été opéré il y a une semaine pour réduire ses fractures et, avec une bonne physiothérapie, il devrait n'avoir aucune séquelle. Il a aussi des brûlures au second degré sur les bras et une partie du torse, elles ne devraient laisser que de légères traces avec le temps. Son rein droit était en mauvais état, on n'a eu d'autre choix que de le lui retirer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son rein gauche fonctionne parfaitement . **

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et lui effleura légèrement la tête, en prenant bien soin de ne pas déranger tout l'appareillage qui le maintenait en vie.

**-Je suis là, fiston, ça va aller **lui murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.** Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à t'accrocher. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu m'entends ? **

Deux heures plus tard, quand les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre de Tony pour venir lui prodiguer ses soins, elles demandèrent à Gibbs de bien vouloir quitter la pièce. Il sortit d'un pas lourd et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente pour patienter avant de pouvoir retourner auprès de son fils.

Il se prit un café au distributeur automatique et retint une grimace quand il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et contempla le liquide brun d'un regard vide.

**-Agent Gibbs ?**

Gibbs releva la tête à l'annonce de son nom et son regard se posa sur un homme au visage sévère et autoritaire.

« _Un général de l'armée de l'air » _en déduit-il quand il vit ses galons_._

Aussitôt, il se leva pour le saluer.

**-Je suis le général Smith**, se présenta l'homme en lui tendant la main.

**-Général, **dit Gibbs en serrant la main offerte d'une poigne franche.

**-Comment va le lieutenant-colonel DiNozzo ? **S'enquit le gradé

**-Il tient le coup pour le moment, **répondit Gibbs d'un ton réservé.

Sa voix fléchit légèrement mais il se ressaisit immédiatement et son instinct d'enquêteur reprit le dessus.

**-Que s'est-il exactement passé ? On m'a juste informé que l'avion de mon fils s'était fait descendre il y a une semaine. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été averti avant ? **demanda-t-il en regardant le général droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse et qu'il ne le laisserait pas repartir sans l'avoir reçue.

Le haut gradé dévisagea d'un air glacial l'agent du NCIS qui se tenait devant lui en le défiant du regard. L'homme soutint son regard sans baisser les yeux, s'attirant aussitôt son respect car rares étaient les hommes capables de lui tenir tête. Cela valut à Gibbs une réponse franche et directe des faits.

**-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus, il s'agissait d'une mission secret-défense**

**-Je suis un ancien marine et un agent du NCIS, je me fous que ce soit un secret-défense ! Je veux savoir pourquoi l'avion de mon fils s'est fait descendre il y a une semaine et pourquoi on ne m'en a averti que maintenant.**

**-Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions. En tant qu'ancien marine vous savez ce que signifie le secret-défense. Pour vous informer de l'état du lieutenant-colonel, on devait attendre d'être sûrs qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il puisse être rapatrié. Son** **copilote n'a pas eu autant de chance que votre fils, il n'a pas survécu. **

À cette triste nouvelle, Gibbs soupira. Il savait que le capitaine Jimmy McDermott était le meilleur ami de Tony depuis son entrée à l'école militaire. Même si Tony avait gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie beaucoup plus vite que lui, les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés très proches. Gibbs l'avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises et il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Cinq jours plus tard

L'état de Tony avait évolué et les médecins l'avait assuré qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Gibbs ne quittait quasiment pas le chevet de son fils, excepté durant les périodes de soins où il en profitait pour aller prendre une douche et se changer.

Il était fidèle au poste lorsque des gémissements en provenance du lit le tirèrent de la lecture de son journal. Il se leva vivement et vint se pencher au-dessus de Tony qui commençait à remuer faiblement.

**-Hé, fiston, tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital **le rassura-t-il**. Allez, vas-y, ouvre les yeux. **

Lentement, les paupières de Tony se mirent à papillonner tandis qu'il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux, encouragé par Gibbs. Il parvint finalement à ses fins et plongea un regard hagard dans celui de son père adoptif. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais tout semblait flotter confusément autour de lui et, quand il tenta de parler, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y arrivait pas, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un éclair de panique dut percer dans son regard car Gibbs le rassura aussitôt.

**-Tu ne peux pas parler à cause du tube qui est enfoncé dans ta gorge, pour t'aider à respirer. Tu comprends ?**

Tony hocha légèrement la tête et ses yeux se refermèrent, pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Durant ce temps, Gibbs enfonça le bouton de la sonnette pour appeler un membre du corps médical.

**-Je viens d'appeler une infirmière pour prévenir que tu es réveillé. On va te retirer ça et tu te sentiras plus à l'aise pour respirer. **

Une infirmière ne tarda pas à se présenter dans la chambre et, quand elle vit que son patient avait enfin repris connaissance, elle se hâta d'aller chercher un médecin. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et entreprit de retirer le tube inséré dans la gorge de Tony. Le jeune homme toussa un petit moment mais reprit vite sa respiration.

**-Tu veux un peu d'eau ? **proposa Gibbs tout en lui offrant un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

**-Oui,** coassa t-il

**-Bois doucement.**

Gibbs lui glissa la paille entre les lèvres et Tony parvint à aspirer quelques gorgées. L'eau glacée coulant dans sa gorge irritée par le tube qui était resté en place plus d'une semaine fut merveilleusement apaisante.

**-Merci, **dit Tony avec gratitude d'une voix encore éraillée.

Le docteur s'approcha alors de lui et se mit à l'ausculter avec minutie.

**-Comment vous sentez-vous, Lieutenant-colonel?** lui demanda-t-il tout en lui prenant sa tension.

Tony haussa les épaules sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, tout en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de son père. Ce dernier était allé se placer dans un coin de la chambre afin de ne pas déranger le médecin dans son examen. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Après plusieurs minutes, le docteur parut satisfait de l'état général de son patient. Il inscrivit les résultats de son examen et ses remarques sur la fiche de Tony avant de quitter la chambre, laissant les deux hommes de nouveau seuls.

Tony se sentait complètement épuisé et il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait amené dans cet hôpital.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda-t-il finalement quand son esprit refusa obstinément de lui fournir la réponse qu'il recherchait.

**-Ton avion s'est fait descendre, tu te souviens ? **lui dit Gibbs en étudiant attentivement ses traits, prêt à rappeler une infirmière au premier signe d'une crise de panique de la part de son fils adoptif.

Tony ferma les yeux et fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

_«Descendre? »_

**-Non, **répondit-il enfin après plusieurs secondes de silence. **Comment va Cool Breeze ? **S'enquit-il ensuite en sachant parfaitement qu'il devait se trouver avec lui à ce moment-là.

Quand la réponse tarda à arriver, il leva les yeux vers Gibbs et, devant son air grave, il pâlit brutalement.

**-Je suis désolé, Tony, il n'a pas survécu**, se décida finalement à lui annoncer l'ex-marine.

**-Non ! non, pas lui **s'exclama Tony avec angoisse quand il entendit son père prononcer les mots de ce qu'il avait déjà instinctivement deviné en voyant sa mine sinistre.

Il avait tellement espéré s'être trompé.

« _C'est pas possible ! Cool Breeze ne peut pas être mort !__Pourquoi ? C'est trop injuste ! »_

Assommé par la nouvelle, Tony se sentait complètement hébété. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé mais rien ne lui revenait

**-Comment cela s'est-il produit ? **murmura-t-il quand il réalisa qu'il était inutile de forcer ses souvenirs plus longtemps.

Ces derniers reviendraient probablement d'eux-mêmes quand il aurait assimilé le choc de la nouvelle mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

**-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **demanda Gibbs d'une voix inquiète

Tony secoua négativement la tête.

-**Non.**

**-Alors je n'en sais pas plus que toi. On n'a rien voulu me dire sous le couvert du secret-défense. **

Les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été dures, la rééducation très pénible et douloureuse. Mais le jeune homme, avec toute sa volonté et l'aide de son père, s'en était sorti sans séquelles.

Ne pouvant reprendre les vols et ne se voyant pas devenir instructeur, comme l'armée de l'air le lui avait proposé, Tony avait accepté la proposition de son père de devenir un agent du NCIS.

Fin flash back


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à tous pour vos com. Voilà enfin la suite, je tiens à remercier Cissy pour sa correction. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20**

Après une très longue nuit, Tony commença doucement à remuer indiquant à son père que celui-ci été entrain de reprendre connaissance.

**-Hé comment te sens tu fiston ?**

-**Je ne sens pas mes jambes,** murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

**-La morphine peut inhiber vos mouvements. Vous avez deux sérieuses fractures aux niveaux de vos jambes. **

**-Je ne veux pas de morphine.**

**-Comprenez agent DiNozzo que c'est nécessaire. La douleur sera insupportable aussi bien au niveau de vos jambes que de votre thorax. **

**-Je ne veux pas de morphine ! Soit vous m'enlevez la morphine soit je vire moi même la perfusion. **

**-Tony sois raisonnable.**

**-Non, tu sais autant que moi par quoi je suis passé, je ne veux pas revivre ça. **

Gibbs soupira en voyant la réelle douleur dans le regard de son fils à l'idée de replonger.

**-Enlevez-lui **ordonna Gibbs d'une voix sans équivoque.

Le médecin secoua la tête en désapprobation mais s'exécuta.

**-Merci.**

Trop épuisé et son corps subissant encore les effets de l'anesthésie, il se rendormit.

Un coup bref fut frappé à la porte et Abby pointa son nez dans la chambre.

**-Comment il va ?**

**-Il vient de se rendormir. Il était encore assez groggy par les médicaments, il n'est resté éveillé que quelques instants. **

Elle s'approcha du lit et embrassa le front de Tony puis vint s'asseoir prêt de l'ex-marine.

**-Et toi, comment tu vas ? **

**-Moi ça va. Tu as laissé McGee ?**

**-Oui, il m'a demandé de venir voir comment allait Tony. Il s'inquiète pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé de son passé. **

**-C'est bien qu'il arrive à avoir assez confiance en quelqu'un pour en parler librement . **

Il était tard, une infirmière passa pour vérifier les constantes du blessé et mit gentiment Gibbs et Abby à la porte. Gibbs eut du mal à quitter le chevet de son fils mais obéit tout de même. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci dormirait toute la nuit. Son fils avait du mal évacuer les anesthésies, même locales, alors une anesthésie générale de plusieurs heures, avec les effets de la morphine sûrement encore présente, il était assuré qu'il dorme encore un bon moment.

Gibbs arriva tôt le lendemain. Tony était déjà réveillé, son plateau déjeuner devant lui.

**-Dis moi que tu m'as apporté quelque chose de comestible. **

Gibbs rigola.

**-Bonjour quand même.**

**-Bonjour, pap. **

**-Comment tu vas ce matin ? **

**-Bien, je sens à nouveau mes jambes et j'arrive à bouger mes orteils. **

**-Parfait alors. **

**-Oui, sauf cette nourriture et le cathéter placé dans mes bijoux de famille, j'ai toujours détesté ça. **

**-Je sais. **

**-Tiens, je t'ai apporté un capucino et une brioche.**

Connaissant Tony, et son aversion pour la nourriture de l'hôpital, l'ex-marine avait prévu le coup

**-Mmm, merci. **

Tony mangea avec avidité le met que son père lui avait apporté. Le jeune homme se massa le côté : il avait encore un peu mal, et cette douleur lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

**-Ça va ? **

**-...**

**-Tony?**

**-Oui, pardon ? **

**-Je te demandais si tu allais bien.**

**-Mmm, ça va, juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. **

**-Quand tu t'es crashé?**

**-Oui, sauf que ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme on te l'a dit. **

**-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de souvenirs. **

**-Ils sont revenus, y a déjà un bout de temps. Je n'en ai juste pas parlé avec toi.**

**-Et tu veux m'en parler?**

**-Avec Cool Breez on avait une mission en territoire ennemi, sans soutien, une mission officieuse. Mais ça a mal tourné, on s'est fait prendre par l'ennemi . Ils nous ont tor... interrogés, pendant deux semaines sans qu'on ne sorte rien. Et une ouverture c'est présentée à nous. Cool Breez était plus amoché que moi : j'avais une fracture de la jambe , plusieurs contusions, brûlures… Je l'ai porté et on a volé un engin. On s'est bien sûr faits poursuivre, et on s'est faits descendre, juste après que j'ai eu le temps de lancer un SOS. L'avion s'est crashé et la cavalerie est arrivée à temps. Après, ce qui s'est passé je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé à l'hosto avec toi à mes côtés. **

**-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus vous chercher avant?**

**-Éviter un incident diplomatique, on n'était pas censés se trouver là . Mais que valent les vies de deux militaires face aux enjeux politiques ? **

**-Tu as bien fait de ne rien me dire sur le coup, je crois que j'aurai pu leur mettre mon poing au milieu de leurs figures pour avoir joué si impunément avec la vie de mon fils.**

**-C'est du passé papa. Faut pas revenir là-dessus. **

Tony remua cherchant une position agréable**. **

**-Bon sang que j'ai envie de me lever ! **

**-Mais tu n'en as pas le droit. **

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte les firent se tourner vers elle.

**-Oui. **

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et McGee entra dans la chambre.

**-Hé McGee! Comment tu vas ?**

**-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça : c'est toi le blessé.**

**-Ça va, merci j'ai connu pire.**

**-Je vais aller chercher du café, McGee je vous confie Tony. **

**-J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. **

**-Je te connais : aussitôt que je vais avoir passé la porte tu vas vouloir te lever. **

Tony grimaça : son père avait visé juste.

**-Je vous ramène un café McGee?**

**-Heu … Oui patron merci. **

**-Et moi tu me demandes pas si je veux quelque chose?**

**-Toi, je sais ce que tu veux. **

L'ex-marine sortit de la chambre laissant ainsi un moment d'intimité aux deux collègues.

Un silence pesant se fit, aucun n'osant démarrer la conversation.

Finalement McGee, prit l'initiative de prendre la parole.

**-Une chose que tu ne m'as pas dite ****:**** comment ****en es-tu venu**** à piloter ****? Je**** me pose la question depuis des mois maintenant. **

**-Oh ****!**** En ****fait**** mon instructeur, un type super sympa****,**** était un ancien pilote****. Un**** week-end de permission ****je ne suis pas rentré parce que**** Jethro était en France pour le boulot. Alors je suis resté. L'instructeur ****m'a**** alors proposé de ****l'accompagner**** pour un petit vol de plaisir, et là ça ****a été**** la révélation ****! Pour**** moi s'était devenu une évidence ****:**** fallait que je devienne pilote. Alors j'ai ****commencé**** les vols en simulateur, puis un soir j'ai ****appelé**** Jethro pour qu'il me fasse parvenir une autorisation pour que j'apprenne à ****voler****. L'armée me payait ma formation et je leur ****devais**** cinq ans de service. **

**-Il a accepté facilement ?**

**-Oui****. Il m'a**** demandé si j'étais ****sûr**** de moi, et je l'étais****. L'instructeur****m'a ****bien ****appuyé,**** disant qu'il n'avait pas vu un élève avec un tel talent depuis bien des années. **

**-Ça te manque pas trop, de ne plus voler ****?**

**-Parfois si. J'ai essayé mais je suis mort de trouille à l'idée ...**

Il venait de vendre la mèche.

**-Oh, alors c'est vraiment ça qui t'empêche de reprendre. **

**-Ouais McGignol, mais attention****,**** interdit de le répéter à quiconque . **

**-Promis. **

Un silence agréable retomba entre eux.

**-Merci, **dirent finalement les deux hommes en même temps, ce qui les fit rire.

**-Pourquoi tu veux me remercier ? C'est à moi de le faire. Grâce à toi je suis encore en vie. Si tu ne n'avais pas tenue éveillé, je ne …**

**-Si ! Tu serais encore là, t'es un homme fort. Ton passé le prouve. A ta place je n'aurais pas survécu à tout ce que tu as dû endurer. **

**-Tu es plus fort que ce que tu crois. **

**-Non, pas autant que toi, et je t'envie pour ça. **

**-Tu m'envies! **s'étonna Tony

**-Oui. J'ai même été longtemps jaloux de toi, de ta relation privilégié avec le boss, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi. J'envie l'enquêteur que tu es. **

**-Arrête McGee, **le coupa Tony,** tu n'as pas à m'envier. Je ne suis qu'un simple enquêteur, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Regarde-toi un peu McGee : tu es un très bon enquêteur, un excellent écrivain même si tu t'inspires de nous. Tu es un frère formidable, un ami fidèle sur qui on peut compter. J'aurais encore plein d'éloges à te faire, Tim. La seule chose qui te manque c'est la confiance en toi. Moi j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que sur une scène de crime je peux mettre ma vie entre tes mains. C'est moi qui t'envie McGee. **

**-Pourtant ma vie n'a rien de trépident.**

**-Non, c'est vrai, mais tu as ce que j'ai toujours voulu : une famille qui t'aime, de vrais amis, une enfance normale.**

**-Tu as aussi une famille qui t'aime : tu fais quoi de Gibbs ? **

**-Je sais qu'il m'aime comme un fils, il est le père que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais toujours aimé avoir. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Toi tu sais d'où tu viens, tu as un passé familial. Moi je ne sais rien, ma mère a trompé son mari et me voilà, le fruit d'un adultère. **

**-Elle l'a peut-être vraiment aimé.**

**-Je n'en sais rien. Ma mère à toujours été un mystère. **

**-Tu sais, si ton père biologique a été ou est encore dans la navy, on peut le retrouver, grâce à la base de donnée ADN. **

**-Non, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, et il y a Gibbs, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Mais merci de ta****proposition. **

Gibbs revînt à ce moment là. Il sentit tout de suite qu'il avait coupé les deux hommes dans une conversation lourde. Il ne dit rien et tendit à chacun une boisson.

McGee resta encore un moment et s'excusa auprès des deux autres hommes, il avait un rapport à faire, et voulait rassurer ses parents qui avaient été prévenus qu'il avait été blessé.

**-Dis moi, tu as des nouvelles de Lucas?**

**-Oui et de très bonnes. Figure-toi qu'on a retrouvé sa grand-mère. Elle n'était pas morte, ses parents avaient juste coupé les ponts. Il est allé vivre elle, et ses parents ont été mis en prison : son beau-père pour coups et blessures et sa mère pour négligence et non assistance à personne en danger. **

**-Super ! Je suis content pour lui. **

NCIS, quelques heures plus tard.

Abby remonta au troisième, elle voulait déposer les conclusions d'une recherche faite pour un des agents du bureau. A cette heure-ci, elle pensant que les bureaux seraient vides et fut étonnée de voir McGee au sien .

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là** ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

**-J'avais besoin de faire une recherche, et je n'ai pas les autorisations requises chez moi. **

**-Et qu'est ce que tu recherches? **

**-Je ne cherche plus, j'ai trouvé. **

**-Quoi?**

**-Qui est le père biologique de Tony. **

**-Tony est au courant ? **

**-Non. **

**-Et ?**

**-Et ouah! Regarde par toi même. **

La jeune femme vint se placer près de son ami et lut le contenu du dossier, les yeux écarquillés.

**-Tu ne lui dis rien. Si à un moment ou à un autre il nous demande d'entreprendre des recherches, on lui transmettra le dossier. **

Le lendemain.

Gibbs, comme la veille, était arrivé tôt pour être avec son fils. Il lui avait apporté un petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé plus tôt le matin.

**-Tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé de rester comme ça avec moi, je vais rester encore au moins deux à trois semaines ici. **

**-Tu me fous à la porte ?**

**-Non, c'est pas ça, tu le sais bien. J'apprécie d'être avec toi, mais tu as d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec ton fils . **

**-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. **

Deux coups frappés à la porte les coupèrent dans leur conversation.

**-Bonjour Mr DiNozzo. **

**-Bonjour, Docteur Klein. Je vous présente mon père. Papa, Dr Klein mon chirurgien orthopédiste. .**

**-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi, elle est très belle, **murmura t-il à l'oreille de son fils. mais assez fort pour que la jeune femme puisse entendre.

**-Papa ! **

**-Comment allez vous ce matin? **demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de rien avoir entendu.

**-Bien. **

**-Bon parfait, alors je vais demander à papa poule de vous laisser et nous deux nous allons voir où en sont vos jambes . **

**-Cette fois-ci c'est pas moi qui te mets à la porte, papa poule. **

**-Fous-toi de moi toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

_**Trois semaines plus tard:**_

Hormis ses jambes, les blessures de Tony appartenaient maintenant au passé. Il allait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital et continuer sa physiothérapie dans un centre sur Washington, recommandait par son chirurgien . Gibbs avait bien remarqué le rapprochement subtil qui s'était opéré au fil des jours entre son fils et le médecin. Il espérait secrètement que cette fille soit la bonne pour le jeune homme qui méritait enfin d'être heureux, de former sa propre famille. Il rêvait depuis un moment que Tony lui donne des petits enfants et fasse de lui un grand -père comblé.

Le temps de sa pleine convalescence, Tony irait vivre chez son père. Il avait encore du mal à marcher, et se déplaçait à l'aide de béquilles ou d'un fauteuil roulant quand il était trop fatigué ou trop endolori sur ses jambes.

**-On se revoit dans deux jours. Tu as bien l'adresse ?**

**-Ouais. On pourrait peut-être se revoir avant, **demanda Tony taquin en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

**-Pas possible pour moi, je suis de service à l'hôpital pour ces prochaines 48 heures. **

**-J'aurai essayé. **

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser quand un toussotement les arrêta net dans leur mouvement. Ils se tournèrent tous deux en se lâchant les mains vers cet intrus qui cassait leur moment.

**-Pap, t'es bien en avance. **

**-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si réticent que ça à quitter l'hôpital. **

**-Bon c'est parti alors. **

Tony se leva de son fauteuil roulant, posa son sac à sa place, et attrapa ses béquilles.

**-Je te laisse pousser. Au revoir Docteur et merci, à dans deux jours. **Ils se serrèrent la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Gibbs fit de même et remercia le médecin pour l'aide apportée à son fils ces trois dernières semaines.

**Dans la voiture:**

**-Elle est vraiment belle.**

**-Oh, oui... euh de qui tu parles ?**

**-Fais l'ignorant. Vous allez bien ensemble. **

**-...**

**-Tu l'aimes ? **demanda Gibbs en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fils.

**-Oui. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi intense pour une femme. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que je peux me construire un avenir avec quelqu'un. **

Gibbs sourit, heureux pour son fils.

**-Invite la à venir à la maison. **

**-Peut-être, pas tout de suite. Pour apprendre à mieux la connaître tu vas devoir attendre. **

**-Tu as honte de ton vieux père ? **

**-N'importe quoi. Je … je veux juste profiter d'elle égoïstement. Nous deux c'est tellement récent, je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener. Je préfère juste attendre un peu. **

**-Ok, je comprends. **

**-Et la prochaine fois que tu fais exprès de nous couper, je te fous mon poing dans la figure.**

**-Message reçu, fils.**

**-Parfait. **

Le silence tomba dans l'habitacle tout le reste du trajet. Arrivé devant chez eux, Tony remarqua les voitures garées devant la maison.

**-Me dis pas qu'ils ont préparé quelque chose.**

**-Alors je te le dis pas. **

**-C'est encore une idée d'Abby ça. **

**-Je vais t'aider à sortir, tu veux le fauteuil?**

**-Hors de question que je me déplace dedans en leur présence.**

**-**_**Ça briserait ta fierté, **_pensa le père.

**-Et tu le laisses dans le coffre, **exigea Tony quand son père sortit le sac de voyage de là.

Gibbs ne dit rien mais laissa ledit fauteuil dans le coffre. Il savait parfaitement que Tony n'aimait pas montrer ces faiblesses et le comprenait, car lui-même était pareil.

A peine l'italien avait il franchi la porte qu'Abby lui courut dans les bras, et l'aurait fait tomber si Gibbs n'avait pas été là pour poser ses mains dans son dos.

**-Doucement Abby,** suggéra Gibbs, puis il signa :_** il est encore faible sur ses jambes.**_

La soirée s'était bien passée. Cette démonstration d'amitié avait beaucoup touché Tony. L'équipe n'était pas partie très tard, voyant que leur collègue était encore assez fatigué.

Une fois leurs invités partis, ils s'étaient mis un film, devant lequel le convalescent s'endormit.

**-Tu serais mieux dans ton lit. **

Tony ouvrit lentement les yeux,

**-Sûrement que oui**.

Tony se leva péniblement , et grimaça, pris par la douleur.

**-Attends je vais t'aider. Tu as mal ?**

**-Je dois avouer que oui. **

**-Demain tu reste dans le fauteuil. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21.**

Trois semaines plus tard.

Tony continuait la rééducation et progressait bien. Sa relation avec Gabrielle Klein se passait à merveille. Avec elle Tony se sentait en paix, il aimait cette femme profondément, il lui avait parlé de son passé, elle avait écouté avec amour, l'avait consolé quand il avait pleuré. Elle même lui avait ouvert son coeur, lui confiant son propre passé. Elle avait perdu ses parents et ses deux petits frères dans l'incendie de leur maison quand elle avait dix ans. Son oncle et sa tante l'avait élevée comme leur propre fille, elle leur en était reconnaissante mais avait vraiment souffert de cette perte. Elle avait suivi une thérapie de nombreuses années. Elle s'était engagée dans l'armée à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, l'armée lui payant ses études de médecine, contre son engagement. Elle était déjà partie en déploiement à trois reprise. Son contrat dans l'armée allait bientôt s'arrêter et elle espérait trouver une place dans un hôpital sur Washington ou ses environs.

Après en avoir parlé avec elle, il avait enfin décidé de vraiment présenter la jeune femme à son père et Ducky, préférant attendre encore un peu pour lui présenter le reste de l'équipe.

Tony avait été assez nerveux toute la journée : il avait fait le grand ménage de la maison de son père où il passait sa convalescence et avait préparé le repas, salade milanaise, lasagnes, et tiramisu.

Il espérait vraiment que cette jeune femme plaise à son père, son jugement était très important pour lui.

**-Nous sommes là** annonça Gibbs en passant la porte.

**-Parfait, Gabrielle a appelé, elle ne devrait plus tarder non plus, r**épondit Tony en entrant dans le salon.

**-Bonjour Tony, comment tu vas ?**

**-je vais bien, Ducky merci. Et toi ?**

**-Ma foi ça va bien. Merci de l'invitation. **

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme arriva à la maison. Tony alla lui ouvrir. Il lui sourit, le jeune couple échangea un baiser .

**-Entre je t'en prie. **

**- Mon père, que tu as déjà vu à l'hôpital et le Docteur Malard appelé Ducky, légiste du NCIS. **

**-Bienvenue**.

Gibbs lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

**-Contente de vous revoir dans un autre contexte. Tenez c'est pour vous**.

Elle lui tendit une très bonne bouteille de vin Français.

**-Merci, beaucoup. **

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et y prirent l'apéritif. Le reste de la soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Gabrielle avait conquis le cœur de jethro et Ducky. Les deux hommes voyaient en elle la femme parfaite pour Tony.

**-Tu as trouvé la perle rare**, avoua Gibbs quand Tony franchit le seuil de la porte après avoir raccompagné Gabrielle à sa voiture.

**-Merci. Alors elle t'a plu ?**

**-Oui tout à fait. **

**-Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Je dirais même que j'en suis accro. Et ça me fait peur. **

**-C'est une peur légitime. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Shannon, ça m'a fait peur aussi. Mais c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. **

**-Je vais lui demander de m'épouser.**

**-Elle fera une excellente épouse. Et une très bonne mère. **

**-Oh ! attends, ne brûle pas les étapes. Mais des enfants d'elle j'en veux bien une tripotée. Même si ça me fiche la trouille. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.**

**-Tu seras un excellent père Tony. Tu ne commettras pas les mêmes erreurs que Mr Doërti. **

**-J'espère. **

**-Je serai là pour t'épauler et te conseiller au besoin. **

**-Merci papa. **

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'occasion d'une soirée dans leur bar fétiche, Tony avait présenté sa perle rare à toute l'équipe, qui l'avait accueillie les bras ouverts.

Et c'est là qu'ils avaient annoncé à tous qu'ils allaient se marier. En effet Gabrielle avait accepté la demande de Tony faite quelques heures plus tôt.

**Mai 2009. **

Après plusieurs mois d'absence sur le terrain, Tony pouvait enfin y retourner, pour sa plus grande joie.

Leur enquête avait duré trois jours et ils avaient enfin leur coupable, les preuves avaient parlé. Les quatre membres de l'équipe phare du NCIS étaient partis pour l'arrêter.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison après n'avoir eu aucune réponse à leur sommation. En binômes ils avancèrent, s'assurant que chaque pièce était vide.

Une ombre se profila au mur et aussitôt Gibbs réagit.

**-Tony attention, **Gibbs poussa son fils avant de s'effondrer au sol, couvert de sang.

Tony tira sur leur suspect qui à son tour s'effondra sur le sol.

**-Papa !**

Manquant à toute règle de sécurité, Tony s'agenouilla auprès de son père, et appuya sur le trou laissé par la balle qui venait de traverser son abdomen.

Au son du coup de feu Ziva et McGee rappliquèrent , Ziva, professionnellement, poussa l'arme de leur coupable du pied et vérifia son pouls qu'elle ne trouva pas. McGee, lui, avait sorti son téléphone, réclamant une ambulance.

**-Papa, reste avec moi, ouvre tes yeux !** ordonna Tony d'une voix ferme

L'ex-marine ouvrit péniblement les paupières

**-Tu n'as rien ? **demanda t-il en posant sa main sur celle de son fils.

**-Non, je n'ai rien grâce à toi. **

Il leva les yeux de son père un instant, pour regarder Mcgee.

**-Où en est l'ambulance ? **

**-On nous envoie un hélicoptère, il y a eu un gros accident sur la 67, qui paralyse toute la circulation. Il devrait être rapidement là. **

Effectivement cinq minutes plus tard l'appareil se posa sur le sol, et le médecin prit tout de suite en charge le patient qui avait déjà perdu connaissance.

**-Je monte avec vous, **déclara Tony pendant que son père était glissé dans l'hélicoptère de secours.

**-Non y a pas de place.**

**-Je monte avec vous, c'est mon père et je ne le laisserai pas ! Je sais parfaitement que vous avez de la place, j'ai été pilote, je connais ce genre d'appareil.**

**-Bon, ok, montez à coté du pilote, **accepta à contre cœur le médecin.

Il n'aimait pas avoir un membre de la famille dans l'appareil au cas où les chose se passerait mal pour leur patient

Quand ils furent tous installés, l'engin décolla, et prit la direction de Bethesda.

**-Charly, je me sens pas bien, j'ai du mal à respirer, **annonça le pilote après seulement cinq minutes de vol. L'homme plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, visiblement en détresse. Il perdit connaissance et l'appareil piqua du nez immédiatement.

Sans même y réfléchir, Tony empoigna le manche et redressa l'appareil avec aise. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il posa l'hélicoptère sur son emplacement, juste en face des urgences.

Sitôt posés, les médecins prirent en charge Gibbs et le pilote . Tony, lui, n'avait pas bougé même lorsque que son père avait été emporté. Son regard été perdu dans le vide, ses mains tremblaient.

Il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui et qu'on l'appelait.

Gabrielle, prit les mains de son fiancé dans une des siennes et de l'autre lui caressa le visage, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

**-Ça va? **

**-... j'en sais rien. **

**-On m'a dit que c'est toi qui avais pris le relais du pilote.**

**-Oui. **

**-C'est bien. **

**-J'ai pas réfléchi. La vie de mon père était en danger et celle de l'équipage aussi. **

**-Allez viens, on va aller prendre un café et voir comment va ton père. **

**-Tu ne bosses pas ?**

**-Je suis en pause. Allez sors de là. **

Elle aida son fiancé à sortir de l'hélico, et ils se rendirent tous deux en salle de repos des médecins. La jeune femme lui tendit un café, et se prit un jus de fruit.

**-Tu ne prends pas de café ?**

**-Non, je suis un peu barbouillée. Ce jus de raisin ira très bien. **

**-J'ai aimé. **

**-Quoi?**

**-j'ai aimé repiloter même si c'était avec la trouille au ventre. **

**-Tu vas pouvoir t'y remettre alors. **

**-Peut-être. Faudrait que je me remette à niveau. Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de mon père. **

**-On va y aller ensemble. Au moins tu es sûr que tu auras une réponse.**

Ils quittèrent la salle de repos pour aller à l'accueil des urgences.

**-Christine, comment va Monsieur Gibbs ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, il est toujours au bloc.**

**-Merci. Tony je vais aller le voir. Tu peux m'attendre en salle de repos ? **

**-Je veux venir avec toi.**

**-Tony tu ne peux pas rentrer dans un bloc opératoire, moi oui. Je te promets que je ne serai pas longue. **

Il accepta à contre cœur d'aller l'attendre dans la salle de repos des médecins.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle revint un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Ton père va bien, il va être conduit dans sa chambre d'ici une bonne demi-heure. **

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa, et eut un haut le corps.

**-Ça va ? **

**-Non, je crois que le jus de raisin n'est pas passé. **

Elle se précipita à l'évier et vomit le peu de liquide qui se trouvait dans son estomac.

**-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Tony ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Je crois que je suis enceinte. **

**-Tu crois ? **

**-En fait j'en suis presque persuadée.**

**-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un test ? Vous devez bien en avoir dans cet hôpital. **

**-Et si je le suis... **

Tony lui sourit, rassurant.

**-On avancera la date du mariage, on choisira une maison avec jardin pour élever nos enfants.**

**-Nos ?**

**-Quoi ? Je veux plein d'enfants avec toi. Je t'aime Gabrielle et si tu es enceinte alors je suis l'homme le plus heureux. **

**-Ce n'est pas trop tôt? **

**-C'était pas prévu, mais c'est ce qui fait que c'est encore plus merveilleux. Alors tu vas vite chercher ce foutu test et le faire ! Je veux pouvoir annoncer à mon père, quand il se réveillera de l'anesthésie, qu'il va être grand père. **

Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et la jeune femme partit chercher un test de grossesse. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était confirmé : ils allaient être parents.

Le couple était encore dans son cocon quand une infirmière vint les chercher. Le père de Tony venait d'être conduit dans sa chambre, l'opération s'était très bien passée et l'homme pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans moins d'une semaine.

Tony alla son chevet, Gabrielle reprit son service : un accidenté de la route avait besoin de ses services.

Le jeune homme regardait son père dormir tranquillement. Il avait vraiment eu peur quelque heures plus tôt, mais son père s'en était heureusement bien sorti avec une nouvelle cicatrise en souvenir.

Il avait appelé le reste de l'équipe pour les rassurer sur l'état de leur supérieur. Abby avait voulu passer mais Tony lui avait demandé d'attendre le lendemain, et à contre cœur la jeune gothique avait accepté.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Gibbs commença à remuer et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tony en avertit le médecin, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé en le laissant au chevet de son patient.

Un rapide examen le rassura sur l'était alerte de son patient et il laissa le père et le fils en tête à tête.

-**Tu vas bien ?** demanda Gibbs inquiet pour son fiston.

**-Je vais bien, je dois dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée peur. Mais l'essentiel c'est que ailles bien. Tu n'as pas trop mal?**

**-Ça va… avec les médicaments c'est supportable. **

**-Parfait. **

Tony laissa échapper un soupire et sourit, les yeux pétillants.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe? **demanda son papa soupçonneux, en invitant Tony à s'assoir sur le lit.

**-Je vais être papa, Gabrielle est enceinte. **

**-C'est vrai ? Félicitation fiston. **

Du mieux qu'il le put, Gibbs se redressa et serra son fils dans ses bras.

**-Merci. **

**-Je vais être grand-père. **

**- Hé oui.** **Papa, j'aimerais ton approbation pour quelque chose d'important pour moi. **

**-Oui ?**

**-J'aimerais porter ton nom. Je veux que mes enfants le portent aussi. **

**- Ouah je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu ne veux plus porter le nom de ta mère?**

**- En fait ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de porter ton nom. Mais je pensais que ne plus porter le nom de ma mère c'était perdre une partie de mon identité. J'en ai parlé avec la psy qui me suis depuis quelque temps. Elle m'a fait comprendre plusieurs choses. Comme le fait que porter le nom de ma mère ou non n'est pas ce qui fait mon identité. Je serai toujours un DiNozzo, portant son nom ou pas. Mais en portant le tien, je peux afficher publiquement que nous sommes père et fils et ça c'est ce qui est le plus important. **

**-Je ne savais que tu suivais une thérapie. **

**-Gabrielle m'a convaincu, et je l'en remercie chaque jour. J'arrive à me pardonner beaucoup de choses grâce à elle, comme la mort de ma mère et de Cool Breeze, et à comprendre que si ils étaient morts ce n'était pas de ma faute. **

Gibbs lui sourit et lui prit les mains

**-Je suis content que tu aies fait la paix avec toi-même. **

**-Et je dois te dire autre chose.**

**-Oui ?**

**- Tu as été transporté ici en hélicoptère. Je suis monté : je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Pendant le vol, le pilote à fait un infarctus et … Et j'ai pris les commandes. **

**-Tu as piloté?**

**-Oui, et je ne me suis pas posé de questions, je l'ai fait et c'est tout. Et …**

**-Et quoi?**

**-J'ai aimé ça. Et là j'ai une envie folle de remonter dans un appareil. **

**-Alors n'écoute que ton envie. **

**-Ouais peut-être. **

Avec la grossesse de la jeune femme, le couple avait décidé de se marier plus tôt que prévu, et avait donc décidé de se marier début juin. Tout deux voulaient un mariage simple, pas trop d'invités : quelques collègues et amis proches de Gabrielle ainsi que son oncle et sa tante, qui l'avait élevée comme si c'était leur fille, et l'équipe du NCIS. Ducky proposa le jardin de sa propriété comme lieu de fête, les futurs époux acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Il ne leur restait que quinze jours pour tout prévoir. Tony et elle avaient posé des congés exceptionnels pour tout préparer.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient eu un temps magnifique. La cérémonie comme la fête avaient pu se dérouler à l'extérieur. Les jeunes époux avaient été comblés de leur journée, ils s'étaient unis pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur devant tout leurs amis.

Ayant remarqué que le jeune couple n'avait pas prévu de voyage de noce, Gibbs, aidé d'Abby, leur avait préparé ça en secret.

C'est comme ça que le lendemain, les nouveaux mariée embarquaient pour une croisière dans les Caraïbes pour les dix jours à venir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci pour vos com's et votre patience . Merci à Cissy pour sa correction. **

**Chapitre 22**

Par ce dimanche d'octobre, dehors le vent soufflait dans les branches d'arbres faisant tomber les premières feuilles de ce début d'automne. Tony et Gabrielle étaient tous deux allongés sur leur lit. La jeune femme, un livre à la main, lisait divers prénoms à son compagnon, pendant que celui ci caressait amoureusement son ventre rebondi.

**-Hey, je les ai sentis, **s'exclama Tony heureux de sentir pour la première fois bouger ses enfants. Il sourit et embrassa le ventre de sa fiancée.

**-Coucou, mes bébés, c'est papa. **

Flash back

Plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Gabrielle et Tony attendaient dans le cabinet médical, Gabrielle allongée sur la table, revêtue d'une blouse bleue. Aujourd'hui ils allaient voir leur bébé.

**-Bonjour Gabrielle, Tony. **

**Le docteur Potter entra dans la salle. **

**-Comment tu vas ? demanda le médecin à sa collègue. **

**-Bien je te remercie. **

**-Allez… on va voir comment se porte ce bébé. **

**-Oui. **

Le médecin versa du gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme et commença l'échographie.

**-On mon Dieu s'exclama la jeune femme regardant l'écran.**

**-Y a un problème ? **s'inquiéta aussitôt Tony, pensant que le bébé avait un problème.

**-Oh non excuse chéri, c'est juste que... on va finalement devoir revoir le budget bébé à la hausse. **

**-...**

**-On attend des jumeaux ! **

Tony regarda son épouse et s'effondra sur le sol.

**-Tony, !** Elle se pencha pour voir son mari inconscient sur le sol, et se mit à rire.** C'est comme ça que les DiNozzo, ne s'évanouissent jamais ? **

Le gynécologue rigola et s'occupa de l'homme évanoui qui reprit vite connaissance.

**-J'espère que tu ne tourneras pas de l'oeil le jour de leur naissance. **

**-T'es pas sympa avec moi. **

**-Tu n'es pas content d'avoir des jumeaux? **

**- Si, enfin j'en sais rien : je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, alors deux !**

**-Tout se passera bien chéri, je te le promets. **

**Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'embrassa. **

**-Comme ça chacun pourra choisir le prénom qu'il veut. **

**-Aussi. **

**Fin du flash back**

Tony s'était vite remis de ses émotions. A l'annonce de la grossesse gémellaire Abby avait lancé que ça ne l'étonnait pas, que Tony ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, ce qui avait fait rire l'ensemble des amis.

Les bébés bougèrent de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur papa. Gabrielle regarda amoureusement son mari, tout sourire de pouvoir enfin sentir les mouvements des jumeaux

**-Je pense qu'ils vont tenir de toi, ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, surtout celui de droite, sûrement un futur sportif vu les coups qu'il me donne.**

**-Du moment qu'ils ont ton intelligence et ta beauté moi ça me va. Demain avec papa on va peindre la chambre des petits, alors faut que tu me dises quelle couleur tu veux vraiment. **

**-On reste sur le jaune ? **

**-Si c'est ce que veux, moi ça me va très bien. **

**-Ou fais moi la surprise.**

**-Et si tu n'aimes pas?**

**-Mais non ce sera parfait. Jethro ne te laissera pas choisir n'importe quoi. **

Le couple avait emménagé un mois et demi plus tôt dans une maison juste à coté de celle de Gibbs. Les vieux voisins de celui-ci avait décidé de la vendre, se sentant trop âgés pour entretenir une grosse maison comme la leur.

Toute la déco était à refaire, la peinture ou la tapisserie étant défraîchies, chaque week end Tony et Gibbs travaillaient à moderniser la maison au goût du jeune couple. Abby, McGee et Ziva étaient venus à chaque fois aider, pendant que Ducky tenait compagnie à la jeune femme tout juste enceinte de cinq mois qui était contrainte de rester le reste de sa grossesse allongée si elle ne voulait pas mettre au monde de grands prématurés.

Tony avait aussi reprit le pilotage avec grand plaisir, sa peur était loin derrière lui maintenant.

Début décembre.

En plein milieu de la nuit Gabrielle se réveilla avec des crampes dans le ventre, et elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle alluma la lumière et s' aperçut qu'elle perdait du sang.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était entrée au bloc opératoire pour mettre au monde ses jumeaux. La néonat avait été avertie de l'arrivée imminente de deux nouveaux prématurés.

Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard une infirmière, Annabelle, vint annoncer que les bébés étaient nés et que tout s'était bien déroulé pour les enfants et la mère. Le père et le grand-père furent conduits dans une des petites chambres du service de néonatalogie où se trouvait la couveuse des jumeaux. Les deux bébés avaient été placés dans la même couveuse, et paraissaient bien petits pour leur père.

**-Vous pouvez les toucher et leur parler. **

**-Non, je ne peux pas. **

**-Si, tenez**, elle ouvrit une partie de la couveuse et prit la main de Tony.

Avec un geste doux, il caressa la joue du premier bébé avec beaucoup d'émotion.

**-Comment ****s'appellent**** ces enfants? Le plus gros était le jumeau numéro un. **

**-Alors c'est Nathan et le plus petit Ethan. Ils vont bien?**

**-Oui, Ethan a une saturation un peu basse, c'est pour ça qu'il a un apport en oxygène, mais ne vous ****inquiétez**** pas il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. **

**-Vous allez vous asseoir sur ce fauteuil, je vais mettre Nathan contre vous. On pratique le peau à ****peau**** dans notre service. **

Tony fit ce que l'infirmière lui demandait, s'assit et il ouvrit sa chemise. Annabelle plaça délicatement le plus gros des jumeaux sur Tony qui fut submergé par l'émotion : une larme coula sur ses joues quand l'enfant se nicha contre lui.

Gibbs regardait la scène, ému, lui ramenant plein de souvenirs : la naissance de sa fille et l'absence qu'elle avait laissée par son décès, l'arrivée de Tony dans sa vie qui lui avait fait se sentir de nouveau en vie. Il prit une photo de ce moment d'intimité, qui deviendrait un premier souvenir précieux.

Tony leva les yeux sur son père adoptif.

**-Approche-toi, ****viens**** faire la connaissance de ton petit fils. **

**-Nathan, je te présente ton grand-père.**

Du bout des doigts Gibbs caressa la main du bébé, qui attrapa le doigt et le serra avec force dans sa petite main.

**-Salut, bonhomme, bienvenue chez les Gibbs. **

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le service laissant les bébés aux bons soins de l'équipe médicale.

**-Pap, je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire face. **

**-Tu y arriveras. **

**-Je ne sais même pas d'où je viens. Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire quand ils me demanderont d'où je viens, qui sont mes vrais parents ? Et si ils tombent gravement malades, qu'ils aient besoin d'un donneur, je …**

**-Tony tout ira bien. Et tu sais, tu peux rencontrer ton vrai père, je ne t'en voudrai pas de vouloir le connaître, ça serait tout naturel que tu le fasses. **

**-Tu sais que je te considérerais toujours comme mon père . **

Gibbs lui sourit et serra l'épaule de son fils. Ils retournèrent tout les deux rejoindre leurs collègues dans la salle d'attente.

A la vue des deux hommes rejoignant la salle d'attente, l'équipe se leva immédiatement pour les rejoindre.

**-Alors, comment ils s'appellent ? d**emanda Abby

**-Nathan et Ethan **

Gibbs tendit l'appareil photo à Abby qui s'émerveilla devant les deux bébés.

**-Ils sont si petits. **

**-Mais ils ont un sacré cri,** surtout Nathan, annonça le nouveau grand-père.

**-Comment va Gabrielle ? s**'informa Ducky qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

**-Ça va. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée de l'anesthésie. Mais elle va très bien. **

**-Et ces petits bouts ils vont bien ?**

**-Nathan va très bien,il pèse 2 kilos 150, Ethan,lui est plus frêle, il pèse tout juste 1k 400 et a un peu de mal à respirer tout seul. Ils lui donnent de l'oxygène. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement. Ils ne devraient pas rester plus d'un mois et demi en couveuse. Nathan devrait même y passer moins de temps. **

Toute l'équipe félicita le nouveau papa. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avec lui, puis quittèrent l'hôpital, le boulot les appelant.

**-Tim ,** interpella Tony juste avant que son coéquipier ne franchisse les portes du services.

**-Oui?**

**-Tim, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver mon père biologique. **

**- Heu... Je...Je l'ai déjà fait , **avoua la plus jeune un peu gêné.

**-Tu as fait quoi ?**

**-Je suis désolé, Tony, je voulais juste...**

**-Arrête McGee, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Tu as fais ça quand ?**

**-Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, après notre accident. **

**-Ok. Tu pourrais m'apporter ce que tu as trouvé ? **

**-Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux repasser par ici ce soir après le boulot. Je suppose que tu vas rester auprès de Gabrielle et des petits ?**

**-Oui, j'ai droit à trois jours **

Après le départ de ses collègues Tony alla s'asseoir près de son père dans la salle d'attente. L'italien attendait qu'on vienne le chercher pour le conduire à la chambre de son épouse. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. L'infirmière en chef vint les prévenir que la chambre de Gabrielle était prête , la jeune femme allait y être conduite dans les minutes à venir.

**-Bon je vais te laisser. Tu embrasseras ma belle fille pour moi. **

**-Ce sera fait. **

**-Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles. **

**-Ok. **

Gibbs embrassa son fils, et le félicita encore.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre de son épouse, la jeune femme lui fit un franc sourire en le voyant entrer.

**-Comment tu vas ma chérie ****?** demanda l'homme en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

**-Bien, grâce aux anti-douleur. Alors comment ils sont?**

**-****Magnifiques****, comme leur mère. **

Tony lui montra les photos faites sur le petit appareil numérique, faisant fondre en larme la nouvelle maman.

**-J'ai tellement hâte de les ****serrer**** contre moi. **

**-Je t'emmènerai les voir dès que tu ****y****seras autorisée****. **

**-Ils vont bien, on ne ****m'a**** pas menti ****?**

**-Oui, ils vont bien, tu as bien vu, j'ai ****pu**** les prendre sur moi. **

Une demi heure plus tard, une infirmière vint les voir, elle avait un fauteuil roulant.

**-Que diriez-vous d'un petit tour à la néo-nat ****?**

**-Que c'est ****une**** excellente idée ****! J****'ai hâte de voir mes enfants. **

C'est avec une grande émotion que Gabrielle découvrit ses deux bébés, bien installés. Ils purent les prendre sur eux, peau à peau. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait rejoint son lit. Fatiguée, elle s'endormit rapidement. Tony la regarda dormir un moment, puis se plongea dans le livre que son épouse avait dans son sac. L'heure des visites touchait à sa fin, il savait qu'il devait y aller. Il embrassa sa femme qui ouvrit les yeux.

**-Je vais y aller.**

**-Ok, à demain.**

**-Tu veux que je te rapporte ****quelque**** chose ?**

Tony sortit de la chambre après un dernier baiser et tomba sur McGee .

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui, elle dort, elle est encore bien ****fatiguée****. Elle ****a pu**** voir les garçons alors elle a été ravie, même si ça ****l'a épuisée****. **

**-J'ai ce que tu m'as ****demandé****. **

**-Merci. **

Tony prit le dossier, il échangea quelques mots avec son collègue et tous deux se séparèrent.

Tony entra directement chez son père, il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir.

**-J'ai le dossier de mon géniteur. **

**-Tu ****comptes**** regarder dedans ****?**

**-Oui, mais je voulais que tu sois là. **

Il lut le dossier. Il apprit que son père s'appelait Anthony Amone Basini. _Basini un Italien . _Il était même né en Italie. Il était marié et avait une fille médecin.

Il était à la retraite depuis un an après une brillante carrière. Il avait fini général.

**-Tu ****vas**** l'appeler ? **

**-Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que oui. **

**-Je vais nous faire à manger, si tu veux profiter du téléphone tu sais où il est. **

Gibbs laissa son fils réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire tout en l'observant de loin. Il le vit finalement décrocher le combiné. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine.

Le repas était prêt depuis un moment. Il avait attendu une demi-heure avant de sortir de la cuisine. Tony était assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils aussi mal. Il comprit immédiatement que la conversation avec son père biologique n'avait pas répondu à l'attente de son fils adoptif.

Gibbs prit place à ses cotés en silence, attendant que Tony décide lui-même de prendre la parole.

Au bout d'un moment Tony ouvrit enfin la bouche.

**-Pourquoi, toi tu veux de moi, alors que les personnes pour qui ****j'aurais dû**** être important ne veulent pas de moi ****?**

**-Je ne sais pas Tony, je ne peux pas expliquer****. M****ais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti en moi ****monter**** un amour ****paternel**** pour toi. ****Quant**** aux autres hommes qui ****auraient dû**** t'aimer et prendre soin de toi****,**** ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ****perdaient****. Tu es un fils formidable, et je t'aime. **

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tony.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime papa. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. **

**-J'ai fait ce que tout père devrait faire pour ****ses**** enfants, **répondit-il en le serrant dans ces bras ** T'as faim ?**

**-Oui, tu ****as**** préparé quoi ? **

**-Des lasagnes et une salade. **

**-Mmm, tu sais que j'adore ça. **

Les deux hommes savourèrent leur repas, Tony demandant plusieurs conseils à son papa, pour s'occuper au mieux de ses enfants.

Après le repas, ils prirent place au salon avec un café.

**-On ****m'a****proposé**** une place d'instructeur à Annapolis. **

**-Ah oui. Tu ****penses**** accepter ?**

**-Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je vais y réfléchir. **

**-Tu en ****as**** parlé à Gabrielle ?**

**-Non pas encore. Tu en ****penses**** quoi toi ?**

**-J'aime travailler avec toi, tu es un excellent agent, et je ne dis pas ça parce que ****t'es**** mon fils, mais ****parce**** que c'est vrai. Mais je sais aussi que tu es un excellent pilote, et que tu ****aimes**** ça. Si tu te ****sens**** d'être instructeur, et que tu ****penses**** pouvoir ****aimer**** ça, ****fais-le****. Tu peux aussi faire un ****essai****, voir si ça te plaît et te décider par la suite. Être pilote ou instructeur sont des choses bien ****différentes****. **

**-Oui, merci. Bon je vais ****rentrer****, je suis claqué. **

**-Bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit papa. **


	23. épilogue

Épilogue :

Au final Tony avait refusé le poste ; il avait continué à être l'agent premier de l'équipe, jusqu'à la retraite de Gibbs, à peine six mois après la naissance des jumeaux. Comme le couple ne trouvait aucune nounou qui leur plaisait vraiment et qui acceptait leurs horaires souvent irréguliers, le père de Tony avait pris la décision de s'occuper de ses petits enfants. Gabrielle et Tony avaient énormément apprécié le geste et avaient vite accepté.

Gibbs était plus qu'heureux dans son nouveau rôle de grand-père. Les jumeaux étaient adorables, bien que les débuts aient été chaotiques à gérer, deux bébés du même âge demandant parfois au même moment certains soins, comme une couche souillée ou un repas à donner. L'ancien marine arriva rapidement à s'organiser et s'était même surpris à trouver rapidement le sommeil après une journée à garder Ethan et Nathan.

Gibbs avait fait la connaissance d'une charmante dame, Susan, du même âge que lui. Veuve également, elle s'occupait de sa petite fille qui avait le même âge que les jumeaux : les enfants étaient devenus copains de square, et eux amants.

Tony avait été heureux pour son père qu'une autre femme que Shannon puisse le rendre heureux et amoureux. Susan était une femme formidable qui avait été acceptée dans la famille sans problèmes, tout comme sa fille, Lisa, et sa petite fille Louise.

Aujourd'hui tout ce beau monde, ainsi que l'équipe phare du NCIS, était réuni pour fêter les deux ans d'Ethan et Nathan. La fête avait été belle et tout le monde avait apprécié de passer ce moment tous ensembles. Le soir venu et les petits couchés, trop épuisés par leur journée, Tony voulut porter un dernier toast.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont couchés et endormis, pour nous laisser un peu de répit, Gabrielle et moi on a plusieurs annonces à vous faire. La première elle est pour toi McGee : le directeur Vance m'a permis de le faire, donc je t'annonce officiellement que, dans une semaine, tu auras ta propre équipe.

- Pa.. Pardon, bafouilla McGee, tu ne veux plus de moi comme agent ?  
- Si, mais je ne vais plus mener l'équipe .  
- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les membres du NCIS et Gibbs, étonnés de cette nouvelle.  
- Le SCNAV m'a proposé la place de directeur et j'ai accepté. Je vais prendre la relève de Vance, qui, comme vous le savez, part à la retraite dans une semaine.

Tout le monde se mit à parler à même temps, tout en félicitant McGee et Tony pour leur nouvelle promotion.

- On n'a pas fini.

Tout le monde retrouva le silence.

- La famille va s'agrandir : dans sept mois Ethan et Nathan auront un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
- Ou les des deux, lâcha la jeune femme pour la plus grande surprise du futur papa.  
- Tu attends des jumeaux ?  
- Oui, j'ai passé une écho aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir à nouveau des jumeaux.

Tony devint blanc en un instant, il s'assit sur le fauteuil, livide.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit sa jeune épouse  
- Ça va… laisse-moi digérer cette nouvelle.  
- Quand je disais que Tony ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié ! A ce rythme là, dans deux ans tu as ton équipe de base ball... avec un remplaçant en prime !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire à la phrase d'Abby.

Gibbs rassura son fils en lui disant qu'il serait là pour aider.

Six mois plus tard, Gabrielle donna naissance à deux magnifiques petites filles, comblant toute la famille de joie.

Tony était le plus heureux des hommes. Son passé chaotique était loin derrière lui. Maintenant, il avait une belle et grande famille où on pouvait respirer la joie et l'amour.

Il n'avait plus besoin de savoir à quoi il appartenait, qui il était : il était Anthony Gibbs, fils de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, marié à la plus merveilleuse des épouses, Gabrielle Klein-Gibbs, et père de quatre enfants qui faisaient sa plus grande fierté et sa plus grande joie.

Et voilà c'est la fin, merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire, merci pour tout vos com's et plus particulièrement à Cissy d'avoir bien voulu me corriger.


End file.
